


ride

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Series: All's Fair in Rock and Roll [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Soft Kerry and Feral Kerry, Sort Of, ages are closer because no cyberware, body guard au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 55,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: V isn't surprised that Kirk's job backfires on him. What's surprising is that Kirk's shitty intel leads him to accidently meeting Kerry Eurodyne. Before he knows it, V suddenly has a job from Kerry.Which turns into another job.And another.And another.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V, others
Series: All's Fair in Rock and Roll [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117169
Comments: 178
Kudos: 703





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [ride/旅程](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420328) by [GalaxyInCup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyInCup/pseuds/GalaxyInCup)



> Anyone interested? Just started playing around with the idea and wanted to write it after having just finished the game. It's like a modern setting, though night city will still very much be night city. Just minus cyberware and most major cybernetic technologies so the age gap is a lot closer. Also V's background is loosely based on the Street Kid background, though this being an AU means it's not exact.
> 
> Also, if enough people enjoy this, anyone interested in me including Female V as like a twin with Male V in this? I'm kind of tempted to do so but don't want to bog down the story. Just let me know and hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also rating could change to explicit. I don't know yet, just fair warning too.

“Just a guitar my ass.”

V shook his head before quickly texting Kirk again.

_No fucking way._

_I gave you the detes. He isn’t even home right now._

_So you say. Last time your information was so helpful it almost sent me to jail._

_We made a deal V._

“Fuck.” Kirk was an ass but correct in this moment. V had only just returned to the city. If he wasn’t in such a tough spot, he never would have worked with the man again. He could have avoided this if he’d just asked Mama Welles—

No. After what had happened, it felt wrong to ask for eddies from her. Even with her promises of him always being a part of the family. She was already stretched thin enough in her situation. A situation V largely blamed on himself.

So Kirk it was. He texted him again.

_If your info is wrong, I’m coming for your ass the second I get out of jail._

_You won’t even get near a set of bars. Just get the guitar and get out. The client is making this more than worth the risk._

If Kirk was being honest about the numbers, then that wasn’t wrong either. V let out a tired sigh.

_I’ll text you when it’s done._

He looked back up at the wall in front of him. Now to find a place to scale over. There was a security camera at the main gate and the back which would be easy enough to avoid. In lieu of a guard, the house itself just had a really fancy security system. That system would have been a major pain in V’s ass, but supposedly Kirk had given him the right code. If V tried to put it in and it didn’t work, he was out. Fuck the eddies, he would try and find something. He might even see Mama Welles—

No. V still couldn’t bring himself to do that. But he sure as shit wasn’t going to risk his neck if it looked like the only way inside was by breaking a window.

After walking around a bit more, he found a tree near a section of the wall. He was far enough from the road and none of these rich fucks were close enough to really be considered neighbors so V just went for it. His foot slipped once. His arms tightened around the wood. His core burned as he lifted his body up. He went down a branch a bit as he prayed it wouldn’t snap underneath him. Then he risked it and just jumped.

V stayed low.

His eyes scanned the mansion and its grounds. Not particularly large, especially compared to some of the others he had passed on the way up here. But it was definitely flashy as shit. Not a sound could be heard besides the distant noise of passing cars. Good. V had checked if he could see a car behind the gates and checked again now that he was over the wall. However, still nothing. Seemed Kirk hadn’t been lying about the place being empty.

The moment of truth was at the front door though.

Put in the numbers. Five six four six six nine.

Hit enter.

He listened as a robotic voice declared, “Welcome home Kerry,” and visibly relaxed. Now to find the guitar. It was supposed to be red and on display somewhere. The guy was a musician. Shouldn’t be too hard, right?

V remained cautious as he started to walk through the residence. It still seemed empty. The place was as silent as the grave and real fucking open. If someone was here, he would have probably seen them right away. Or heard them if they were off in some bathroom. Still, this was a job for Kirk. It just automatically felt off so V remained silent, watching every footstep as despite being sparkly as shit, there was a lot of trash and fast food containers everywhere. He thought about heading up to the second floor for a second but then spotted a guitar on one of the far walls. He moved around, got a clear view of the entire set up, and saw the red one he needed.

He walked over and pulled it off the display with ease. Maybe this would be an easy gig—

“Don’t fucking move.”

That god damn cocksucker of a man. He never should have trusted him!

“Put it back and turn around. Now.”

V sighed and did as he was told. What he saw wasn’t quite what he was expecting and his big fucking mouth just couldn’t help but open up.

“I thought you were supposed to be some rocker boy, but you’re old.”

“Forty fucking three you little shit. How the hell did you get into my house?”

“Front door. Used your code.” No point in lying. He’d been caught red handed and hadn’t wiped his prints from the keypad yet either. He’d planned to do that when leaving but now…

“Do you work for Kovachek?”

“Naw, different K fuck.”

That actually made the man laugh. The anger he’d shown at first wasn’t completely gone. The gun definitely wasn’t gone. But he didn’t look quite as ready to shoot.

“You seem pretty ready to just give up a lot here and now. Police aren’t even here yet.”

“He gave me this shit job. His name is Kirk Sawyer by the way. You know. If you want to do some rich asshole vendetta on him too.”

“Sawyer…nope. Don’t know the guy. Why the hell did he want my guitar?”

“To give it to his client. Don’t know who. Just that the guy was ready to pay a fuck ton for it. Kirk called him a superfan or whatever.”

“Jesus, what a fucking crime.”

“I mean yeah. That’s why I’m here and not a lawyer,” snorted V.

“Not you! The idea of this beauty,” he shook his gun at his own guitar, “being placed in the hands of some drooling fan who doesn’t know what the fuck a chord is.” He walked over to a nearby seat and collapsed in it. V found it a bit hard not to stare considering how little the man had on. “Fuck, I’m glad I was home today.”

“Yeah, why the hell is that?”

The man laughed. “Your information say I wasn’t going to be?”

“Well duh. Wanted this to be a burglary. Not a robbery. That’s how people get shot.”

“Ah, wouldn’t have shot you. Well…maybe. Probably not, but this iron isn’t just a nice accessory either.” As if to prove that, he popped open the cylinder and turned it so the one bullet inside fell on the table.

For a moment, V just continued to stare. The guy had just gotten rid of his one method of defense. He could have called the police, but they weren’t here yet. If V was fast enough, he could just run for it. If the guy grabbed him, he could probably fight him off and still get away. Had twenty years on him after all though…to be fair…he was in really, really good shape—

“So you haven’t run out of here like a cartoon character yet.”

Well there went the element of surprise that V would have had. All he could do was shrug. “Is that what you want?”

“Would make an amusing story. Won’t lie. But as long as you’re not working for Kovachek, that’s what matters.”

“Who’s he?”

“You know you ask a lot of questions?”

V wasn’t quite at ease enough to laugh, but he felt his lips twitch upwards all the same. “You keep answering them. Which I guess I keep answering yours too. Guess neither of us know how to properly do a standoff.”

“Suppose not,” laughed the man. He stood up and held out his hand, fully leaving the gun behind. “Kerry Eurodyne.”

V surprised even himself when he took it. “I know.”

“Really, cause you called me an old fuck.”

“Listen, I knew the name for the gig. Recognized it because I do listen to the radio, but just listen. Didn’t know what you looked like, and you are old.”

“Fuck you! Old does not have abs like these.” He turned away like it was normal to turn your back on the man who had just broken into your house. Either this guy didn’t have any street smarts, or he just didn’t care. “Want a beer?”

“Are you trying to make my failed break in attempt even weirder?”

Kerry glanced black. His lips pulled back over his pearly whites. “You want weird? I can do weird.”

Was V being flirted with—

No, he wasn’t even going to let his mind go there. He quickly shook those thoughts out of his head and said, “You never answered my question. Kovachek?”

“My manager. I had my car be taken to be cleaned. Needed to be done but mainly I didn’t want him to think I was home. Even if he had tried to get in, he doesn’t know the code. Which is why I was worried for a second. That bastard already has my phone number. Don’t need him having access to—”

“Uh, isn’t it a bit more worrisome that some random fan figured out your code?”

“Was it the guy? Or did your middle man get it elsewhere?”

“I actually don’t know.” And suddenly V was being handed a beer. By Kerry Eurodyne. The guy he’d just been about to steal from about five minutes before. What a weird fucking day.

“In that case, make that two jobs. Could end up being one, but I’ll pay for both all the same.”

“Pay for what?”

“You didn’t take this job just for fun, did you? I’m guessing you need some cash.”

“An understatement, actually. I never would have come here otherwise.”

“Well wouldn’t that have been a shame,” Kerry grinned. “You’ve turned a boring day into a pretty damn interesting one. Let’s say…five thousand for giving me the name of the fan. Another five thousand for finding out who gave your man the code.”

“Couldn’t you just call the police and save the paycheck?”

“There hasn’t been a threat on my life. Has there?”

“No—”

“Then exactly! They’re not going to care about this. Do you realize how many people in my position get weird fucking letters or overbearing fucks that think they know you but don’t know shit? The police will take their sweet time with this. Something tells me you’ll be much more efficient. Besides, parting with a few grand is worth the interesting conversation we’ve had.”

“You’re actually serious.”

A mad gleam practically sparkled in Kerry’s eyes. “You got it.”

Maybe V was insane for considering this, but honestly, at this point he would have accepted just about anything as long as Kirk wasn’t fucking involved. “I’m in then.”

“Perfect! Give me your phone. That way you can call once you find out anything.”

It definitely made sense. Still, felt weird for this famous stranger to so casually give him his number after a failed break in.

“And just leave out the front. The code for the gate is seven two nine eight nine one. Or you can climb over whatever part of the wall you found.”

“I think I’ll use the code.”

“Suit yourself,” smirked Kerry.

He started to walk away again and—

Was that it? It certainly seemed to be. V awkwardly set his beer down and took two steps towards the front of the residence.

Kerry spun back around. “I’m just now realizing I didn’t get a name.”

“It’s V.”

“Pfft. Is that what all the kids are doing these days? Single letter names and shit?”

“What? Don’t you know? I thought you said you weren’t old.”

“Touché V. Touché,” Kerry laughed. “I’ll talk to you soon.”

And with that, it seemed the conversation was truly over. V made his way to the front of the house and walked out without the older man stopping him again.

Once outside, V just took a moment to breath. All that could have very easily ended another way. Jail. Getting shot. Ending up like how Jackie—

But it hadn’t. V was fine. More than fine. The botched job had turned itself around and would hopefully give him enough so he could avoid Kirk and get some real jobs from some real fixers. He just had to do this job first. For Kerry fucking Eurodyne of all people. Go figure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I doubt I'll be able to get out another chapter this quickly but I felt inspired and all the responses I got were so sweet I really wanted to get another chapter out for you! I really didn't think many people would be interested in this story so thank you again and I hope you enjoy <3

Getting the client’s name was easy enough. It really went to show how fucking bad Kirk was at his job. All it took was V showing some iron. Didn’t even have a damn clip in it. Finding out who had given him the number was harder though. The fact that Kirk didn’t fess up right away made V believe it hadn’t been the psycho fan that had somehow gotten it. But who then? If Kirk wasn’t willing to give it up, then maybe he was trying to still go through with the job. Maybe the mystery person was going to try and do V’s job himself.

Thankfully, Kirk was a fucking moron.

After it was clear the job had gone tits up, all V had to do was follow him. Kirk called someone. From what V could get from the one-sided conversation, it definitely wasn’t psycho fan but was someone involved in this little scheme. V managed to nick the phone and quickly copied the number to his own before slipping the phone back. He disappeared from the bar and was on the move again.

V decided to leave his car at the bar. Walking usually helped him to think, and to be fair, he didn’t have anywhere to go yet. His old apartment had long since been rented. Last night had just been a seedy hotel room and though he didn’t want to go back, he’d likely have to end up at the same place.

But at least walking gave him a breath of fresh air. Even if that air was Night City’s. It gave him time to think and in the throng of people, he felt almost peacefully alone.

He pushed aside where he’d sleep and focused on the current job. He thought about calling the number himself. However, there was a chance the voicemail might not be set up, or the phone could have just been turned off. If the person answered, they could be suspicious enough they wouldn’t automatically give their name to an unknown number too. They had just tried to commit a crime. Neither did V want his own number on theirs if this job turned out more complicated than it seemed.

So instead of calling, V paused to find a section of wall to lean against. He went through his contacts and called a friend.

“V, it’s been too long.”

“Hey River. Um…I have a favor I need.”

The friendliness turned just a little bit harsh. “Come on V. We haven’t talked in months. You just disappeared and the first thing you do is ask for a favor?”

River was right. V felt bad doing this at all. “Well, I’m not disappearing again. I’ll come by. Promise. This is just for a job.”

“What kind of job?”

“The client had his house broken into—” By V but he wasn’t going to include that. “—and he wants to know how the thief got the security code. I’ve got a number here that I’m pretty sure belongs to the guy. Just need a name. Maybe an address?”

“I’m actually no longer with the force.”

“Shit.”

He easily heard the amused snort come from the other end. “You and my sister were the only ones who pushed me to leave. You change your mind?”

“No. Fuck no River! You’ve gone private then?”

“Yeah. The whole nine yards.”

“I’m proud of you. Seriously. I know it was a hard choice to make after everything. Just…do you know anyone else I could talk to then?”

“Dinner.”

“That’s a weird name.”

“No, idiot,” River laughed. “You come to dinner. See me and the kids and Joss. You do that and I can help. I didn’t cut all ties with everyone from the force. I know someone who’d probably help you out.”

V sighed. He’d felt bad about leaving River. Leaving everyone. At least this reconciliation wouldn’t hurt as much as…the other one.

“Deal. I’ll text you the number. When do you want to have dinner?”

“Tomorrow night. I should be home and Joss should be off in time too.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Good. Just send me that number, and I’ll text you when I find out anything.”

“Thanks.”

“Just don’t get used to this.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it. See you tomorrow.”

V hung up. He texted the number before pocketing the phone and letting out a long, tired sigh. At least that would be sorted. He wondered if he should call Kerry about what he’d found so far or wait until he had all the information—

“V?”

He looked up. Looked around. He hadn’t even meant to. His feet had just automatically carried him this way and-fuck. Just fuck. He’d hoped to avoid this a bit longer. He tried not to show such an uneasy smile as he said, “Hey Misty.”

“I knew I felt a familiar presence. It’s so good to see you.”

She went in for a hug and V automatically returned it. It felt good. So good after being away from Night City for so long. The place was a shithole but Christ, it had been his home for so long. Still was as this interaction proved.

“I was just out grabbing dinner for Vik. Come in. He’ll love to see you.”

V followed her through her own store and into the back. “That man doesn’t deserve you.”

“I’d say I don’t deserve him. Considering all he did for Jackie and you, I wouldn’t have anyone else working out back.”

V chuckled at that even as a sense of bitterness set in. He pushed it aside though. Right now, it was just Vik and he had planned to reconnect with the man anyways.

If a person had anything happen to them but couldn’t go to a hospital, they came to a man like Vik. His work wasn’t completely legal, but it wasn’t illegal due to the chaos of Night City’s laws either. Vik also wasn’t associated with a gang and wasn’t one for getting into much trouble. He just patched up people so usually the only time a cop came by was if they’d heard someone they were after had passed through the clinic. Even then, Vik never gave anything away.

He was the best in just about every way possible.

V’s chest loosened just a little bit as he watched Vik’s eyes light up and that familiar voice go, “Kid!” Before V could do anything, he was getting another hug. Considering the welcome he’d expected from half the people, this was already going better than he’d hoped.

V looked over Vik’s shoulder towards the TV. “You’re still watching that same fight?”

“Helps me focus. Thank you, Misty.”

“Of course.” She turned back to V with a hopeful look. Vik sat down with his bag of food. “I hope we’ll get to see you soon?”

“Yeah. Not going anywhere this time,” murmured V.

She took his hands and looked at him with only kindness in her eyes. It was amazing she could still do that after what had happened. “I’m sorry you didn’t find whatever you were looking for. But your coming back isn’t a mistake. I hope you know that, and that for however long you stay, you’re welcomed here.”

“I know.”

“Do you have a place to stay? Because—”

“Already got one. Don’t worry. No reason for you to take care of me,” smiled V. “Just need some time to get settled in. I’ll even start coming by again whenever I’m in the area.”

“Good. It really has been too long. I’ve got to get going, but I’ll see you both later. Good night.”

“Night Misty.”

“Night.”

V watched her go. It felt good to see her. Not good for what would likely come afterwards. Misty wouldn’t push. Not how others would. But she would talk about healing and forgiveness and moving forward and V just…

He just couldn’t…

The door closed.

“Well that was a load of shit.”

V couldn’t help but laugh even if it was a tired one. He turned back to Vik. “Yeah? What’s that?”

“About having a place to crash. I could see right through that bullshit. Bet Misty could too, but she didn’t want to force you into anything you weren’t comfortable with. I say force away. Bet you’ve been here weeks and just been avoiding everyone.”

“Only five days. And I wouldn’t do that to you Vik.”

The older man began to open up the containers of food Misty had brought. “You did it to me for five days.”

“I was going to come by. Promise! Just trying to find my footing first. Had to look for work. Talked to Kirk—”

Vik’s head whipped up. “That bastard!? The last time you worked for him, you ended up on my god damn table V!”

“Hey! The deal already fell through. And that was before any explosions could happen. I’ve already got another one lined up. Way easier. Way more worth it.”

“That sounds like a con. I know you’re smarter than that kid.”

“Normally I’d agree. Just trust me though. The situation was weird but turned out real fucking lucky for me. The eddies will be good when I’m done.”

“Really? Try me.”

And V did.

He wasn’t too surprised when Vik dropped his chopsticks and threw his hands up in the air near the end. “Jesus V! You could have been killed!”

“Could have been a lot of times.”

“Yeah, but you weren’t because you were smart then. But taking a job from Kirk? Damn it kid. That’s just plain stupid. You’ve got people who you can depend on here. Hell, you could have come to me and I would have spotted you.”

“I just—”

“Felt it would be too awkward? After how you left like a bat out of hell, hardly a goodbye? Yeah, it would have been awkward. Better than seeing you in the fucking obituaries. You got any idea of where you’re going after this?”

“Not really.”

“Then you’re sleeping on my couch. No buts about it kid. And if this job falls through too, I’ll spot you for a while.”

“If it comes to that, I’ll pay you back.”

“Obviously. I may be generous, but I’m not made of eddies.”

V laughed, finally feeling more at ease than he had most of the day. “Done. I promise I’ll be out of your hair soon.”

“No need to rush. The couch that is,” Vik said as he momentarily looked at his computer. “I do need you to leave now. I’m about to have a patient in five minutes and it looks like a messy one. I’ll see you at my apartment.”

“Code still the same?”

“Still the same. Help yourself to whatever you need kid.”

“Thanks Vik. I’ll see you in a few.”

Vik just nodded as he quickly shoved his food to the side. He was already pulling out the tools he would need and turning on overhead lights as V headed back out.

He left through an alley and slowly made his way back to the bar. His car was where he had left it. Getting in, he decided to head straight for Vik’s. The drive wasn’t too long since Vik lived in Watson. It only took five extra minutes thanks to a gang shooting that happened in a store off to the side. V just kept his head down and got out of the area when he could.

At Vik’s, he parked and took out the only bag he had.

He took the steps two at a time and was soon entering the small apartment. It was good to see not everything had changed. V had only been here a few times before, spent the night only once. But it was still pretty much the same. Still simple. Still full of boxing images and equipment signed by a few famous players. Still as clean as Vik’s office with only a few old bloodstains on the carpet. V still remembered when that had happened. It was a good thing V hadn’t tried to rob someone like Vik. He definitely would have gotten a bullet in the chest first.

V was comfortable enough with Vik, even after seeing him for the first time in months, to fully take Vik’s offer. He started to put his dirty clothes through the laundry and headed straight for the shower.

He let his mind go blank. Didn’t think of Misty. Of what had happened before and what he would have to face one day. He just thought of the water and the heat on his skin.

Then it was over and V was towel drying his hair.

He got dressed and headed back into the living room. Not that he wanted to count his chickens before they hatched, but assuming Kerry followed through, it wouldn’t hurt to plan ahead. V sat on the floor with his back to the bottom of the couch. He looked over what he had in his one bag and made mental notes of everything he would need.

He needed new clothes. Bullets. A clipless gun would only work on a dumb ass like Kirk after all and V would hopefully never run into him again. Also new guns. Better guns. Other equipment for the crazier jobs whether that be explosives or hacks for security systems or whatever. And then still have enough left over for first month’s rent assuming he could find an apartment so last minute. And maybe even put some to the side to save up for a better car. His current one had gotten him across the deserts. All the way to Atlanta and back, but it was hardly factory new.

V pulled out his phone and went to where Kerry had put his number.

The guy had said he’d count it as two jobs. Would he go ahead and pay him for the first? And he’d probably appreciate the warning that Kirk might try the damn job again…

V decided to go for it and called.

Kerry picked up on nearly the last ring. “Since I don’t have this number saved, I’m assuming it’s V.”

“Bingo.”

“Knew it. You already got news for me?”

“For the first part.”

V had to pull his head away as Kerry let out a loud shout. “What did I say! I knew you’d be better than any fucking cop.”

“Hey, only worked this fast because Kirk is a moron.”

“Take the credit anyways. So, whatcha got?”

“The name of the psycho fan so far.” V told him and from the immediate groan, guessed, “You recognize him?”

“Yeah, already had him banned from any of my shows. You’d think that would have sent a clear enough message.”

“Is he dangerous?”

“Ah, worried for me?”

“Worried about my paycheck.”

“Of course,” laughed Kerry. “Don’t worry. Your paycheck is safe. He’s harmless. Just a fucking creep.”

“I feel like that’s what most people say until they do something you can’t come back from.”

“Well, besides the ban and restraining order I got, not much else I can do until he tries something more dangerous. Still, thanks for letting me know. I’ll make sure people know to look out for him. And already changed the codes. For the front door and the gate by the way. It’s—”

V’s brain practically turned to static when he realized Kerry was giving him the codes. “Hang on. Doesn’t changing them become null if you’re just going to give them out to anyone?”

“You’re not anyone. You’re my man right now V!”

It was one job. Sort of two. Still, it was hard not to laugh at the way Kerry said it as Vik came in. V gave a quick wave before focusing back on Kerry’s words.

“And who got the codes?”

“I don’t think the psycho fan. I overheard part of a conversation and it seems that even with me out, Kirk and a buddy are going to try for the guitar again.”

“Seriously?”

“Told you he wasn’t the brightest tool in the shed. But whoever his pal is likely was the one who initially gave Kirk the code. Obviously, if it turns out he got it from someone else, I’ll track down that lead too.”

“Much appreciated V. Send me your account information. I’m guessing you are approved for work in Night City? Or am I going to have to pass it off as an eccentric birthday gift to a distant friend?”

V let out an amused huff. “What? Don’t take me for a professional?”

“You were the one caught with your pants down.”

“I think it was you who wasn’t wearing pants.”

“So it was.”

And they both laughed. It was a good thing this was a one-time thing. Getting friendly with a client rarely ended well though it did feel good to chat with someone who he didn’t have baggage with.

“Send me the detes anyways. I’ll send you the money for the first job. Let me know when you make progress on the second. I need to know what damn cocksucker got the metaphorical keys to my house.”

“I will. Again, few days max. I’ll keep you updated. Even if it turns out actually finding the guy takes longer.”

“Thanks V.” A noise happened in the background. “I have to go but talk to you later then.”

“Later.”

V hung up. As he started to text Kerry the necessary account information, Vik said, “Your date go well?”

“That was the client.”

“Could have fooled me with how you were grinning.”

V rolled his eyes.

“Not saying anything. You just didn’t strike me as one to get starstruck is all.”

“Yeah right. The guy’s just genuinely funny at times.”

“You’ve had two conversations with him V.”

“And I’ll have at least one more before he pays me for the second job and we never talk again. I’m not an idiot Vik. He needs me for a job. I’m doing it. And that’s that.”

“Well…at least it’s not Kirk.”

“That I can drink to.” As V pushed himself off the floor, he added, “Thought you would have been gone longer.”

“Died before he even made it to my table. Just had to close up shop and follow you back really. You up for watching the semifinals.”

V didn’t have to ask what the sport was. “Sure.”

“Good because it wasn’t a question. You eaten yet?”

“I’m fine—”

“Here. Misty bought me too much,” Vik said as he tossed a container over. “I’m guessing she sensed you’d need it.”

A tired sigh escaped V’s lips.

“You’re going to have to talk to them you know.”

“Problem for tomorrow,” V said as he put the food to the side and went to turn on the TV. “Now, tell me about who’s fighting who.”

And with that, V managed to relax as he listened to Vik’s quick explanations of the match before it just turned to grunts and shouts of “fuck him up!” for his preferred man. The only thing that interrupted the night was a text from Kerry confirming the eddies should pop up in his account by tomorrow. That and the codes for his gate and house with a comment about V probably not paying attention and a winky face.

V couldn’t help but smirk at that. Jesus. What a character.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Kerry in this but don't worry, I got big plans! Just wanted to set up a bit more with this AU and the life V is returning too. A massive thank you again. All these comments have really been making my day and I hope reading this has made you smile as much as reading your comments has made me. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also quick note, obviously a lot of people will be mentioned or show up here, but I'll only end up tagging those that are main characters so as not to bog down the tags.

When V woke up the next day, he was five thousand eddies richer. It felt good but sure as shit didn’t count as a steady form of income. Five thousand wasn’t that much either as V ended up spending the majority of the day shopping for necessities. He hadn’t brought much to Atlanta and had brought even less back.

Rebuilding his life was going to take a lot and to make matters even better, his car died halfway through the day.

V let out a large groan and slammed his head against the steering wheel. He tried several times but no juice. At least he’d managed to pull off to the side. V pulled out his phone and tried to think of who to call. Obviously a towing service, but then what? He could take a cab. The train system. Walk. But that was going to eat into his savings faster than he liked or just take too much damn time. At least for today, he wanted to try and avoid that.

Hmm… He was supposed to see River tonight anyways. He tried calling him.

No answer. Damn it.

V tried Vik next. He did answer.

“What’s up kid?”

“My car just died. Are you free?”

“Actually, yes.”

“Great! I’m near the corner of—”

“But I’m not picking you up.”

“What? Vik—”

“Call Misty.”

“I’m not ready for that—”

“Call Misty.” And then Vik hung up.

God damn it! He shouldn’t be surprised, but man Vik. He’d only just talked to Misty yesterday. Didn’t he deserve a little more time?

V went back to his contacts. Most were saved numbers from old fixers and job contacts that he needed to reconnect with. Also not the kind of people to ask for help from. But another friend maybe. His finger scrolled over Judy and quickly hit it.

But no dice. Straight to voice mail.

Maybe it was for the best. V had felt bad about the first call to River being about a favor. Probably best if he didn’t do that to Judy either. He started to look through the contacts again. No one really stood out though. The only other option was honestly fucking Kerry. Yeah, he was the client, but V had a feeling the guy was eccentric enough that he might honestly do it if only because he might be interested in what would happen.

No, shouldn’t do that though. He just needed to finish the job for the guy, and then they were done anyways. That just left…

Fuck.

V rested his head against the steering wheel again as he called the number.

“Hello?”

“Hey Misty. You busy?”

“V! I wish. Work’s been slow as ever I’m afraid. What’s up?”

“I don’t want to bother you if you’re working—”

“Not a bother at all. I might as well close up shop with how dead it’s been. What do you need?”

“Um…a ride. My car just broke down and I was trying to go shopping for some things. But if you’re busy—”

“Not at all. I’ve been needing to go out anyways, and at least this will be more productive than staring at an empty store. Tell me where you are. I’ll pick you up in just a few minutes.”

V told her. He regretted it the moment the words left his lips, but he was already going to have to spend enough on the towing service. This was for the best. Besides, Misty might not even bring up anything. V sure as shit wouldn’t be able to relax, but she might not broach the unspoken subject at least.

With that thought, he called the towing service. Then he went and dragged himself out of the car and gathered everything up. The tow truck came in record time and that soon left V sitting on the side of the sidewalk with all his shit. Before Misty showed up, a gang member tried to jump him. If V still remembered the look, it was a Tyger Claw, but all V had to do was pull out his gun and fire a warning shot. It sent a pretty clear message and everyone quickly walked farther around him.

Fucking Night City. At least V knew the rules and how to keep from being swallowed up by it.

Thankfully, he’d gone shopping for ammo first too. He’d looked at the available weaponry but had decided to check out a few more stores before making any decisions. At least right now his pistol dissuaded anyone else from coming near until Misty showed up.

She leaned over and unlocked the door for him. “Sorry it took so long! Do you need to go to the service station?”

“They said they would call once they figured out the problem. Knowing my luck, it’ll cost me more than the car is worth.”

“I’m sure we can figure something out.” That sounded like Misty knew something V didn’t, and he really didn’t like that. Before he could question it though, she added, “Well in that case, where to next?”

“You really don’t have to. Just take me to Vik’s.”

“Nonsense. You asked for help, and I am giving it to you. Besides, I need to go shopping too. I promised I would for Mama Welles.”

“Wait, you guys are talking?”

“Kind of hard not to considering the situation. I actually moved in.”

V’s eyes went wide. On the one hand, he was honestly amazed and even a bit proud. Mama Welles had never approved of Misty. At least that’s what V had thought. Clearly something must have changed. However, if they were talking about this, that would lead to the inevitable and V just couldn’t do that yet. He squelched some of the questions and simply said, “Well in that case, we best not disappoint Mama Welles. I promised Vik I’d get him some food too. We can do that after I get the rest of what I need.”

“Perfect. Need to stop by any gunsmiths?”

“Probably a few. Not sure if I’ll get anything yet, but I do need to figure out what’ll be best to pack.”

“Alright. I have a small detour as well. I need a new tarot deck.”

“Energy no longer right?”

She shot him a playful pout. “You’re making fun of me.”

“I’m not! Honest Misty,” laughed V. “Just trying to guess why.”

“Well, in that case you are quite right. The energy has been very off. I need to start fresh.”

“Where’s the shop?”

“Close to the edge of Pacifica. We can go there first and then stop by everywhere else on the way back to Vik’s, or stop where you need to go first and lastly Pacifica.”

“We’ll do yours first. Best not to stay down there too long anyways.”

“Sounds good.”

And that was how V found himself in a car with Misty for the next couple of hours. She even asked him to pick out her new tarot cards. He had no idea if there was a way to pick wrong. Misty assured him there wasn’t though V couldn’t help but second guess himself. Then came the other shops and finally the grocery store. There were only a few things Vik had wanted so V spent most of the time helping Misty.

It was almost six by the time they were done. V got a text from River and quickly responded back.

_Don’t worry about the call. Car broke down but I figured things out. Not bailing though. I’ll be there close to seven._

_You better not bail after the masterpiece I’m making._

_I won’t!!!_

_Need a ride?_

_I’ll take a cab probably. But thanks._

V chuckled. He was honestly looking forward to seeing him and his family again. However, as he put his phone away and looked up, a cold feeling set in V’s chest. He knew where they were headed. It most definitely wasn’t Vik’s.

“Misty—”

“I just need to drop off the groceries. We did get a lot of perishables. You don’t even need to come in.”

She was saying that and V knew she meant it. She wasn’t trying to force him into anything. Was just being practical. Yet V couldn’t breathe. He closed his eyes. Maybe if he just kept his eyes closed…

But no.

The car eventually stopped. The engine was turned off. V knew where he was. What he would see the moment he looked out the window.

Slowly, his eyes opened.

He moved robotically, like any sense of true emotion would lead to a breakdown. He got out. He walked to the back and automatically grabbed some bags. Misty put her hand on his though.

“You don’t have to do this now V.”

Only yes he did. Because if he didn’t, his mind was going to spiral outwards from this. Turn the situation into something even worse, more guilt and pain like an unending nightmare. He had to do what Vik had told him to. He needed to face this.

He just gave Misty a slight shake of his head. Then he grabbed the bags. He followed right behind her and went up the stairs. Once at the right number, Misty just had to knock with her elbow and the door opened. V watched as Mama Welles’ face lit up in surprise. Then that oh so familiar voice shouted out, asking who it was. V could hear the chair first. Then he saw the face and the large smile that grew on it.

“Hermano!”

And V tried to act normal. He said words. He had to have because they were talking too and were responding to something. But he couldn’t process anything as he felt it. The emotion creeping into his throat. The guilt overriding him. And the others must have noted it because they all acted as if they’d prepared for this. As if on some unknown queue, Misty grabbed a tissue box. Mama Welles started to pour some water. And then the wheelchair harshly ran into V’s ankles. That voice, that damn voice, said, “Hey, if you’re gonna cry, just let it out. You’ll feel better mano.”

“I’m…I’m so fucking sorry Jackie.”

V collapsed in front of his friend and hugged him for the first time in months. It had been so long since he’d felt those massive arms just fucking crush him and god did he not deserve it. But he at least let it out. The emotions he’d run from and the guilt that had been eating him left him, at least partially.

Then he moved back, and Misty was there with a handful of tissues. He wiped at his eyes. Mama Welles set a glass of water to the side for him. As V drank from it, Jackie put a warm hand on the back of his neck.

“You’re lucky you know? Te perdiste lo peor.”

V knew Jackie was trying to make him feel better. Make a joke. It was easier to hide how much the words hurt now that he’d finally let everything out. He should have been here. He shouldn’t have left. Yet at the same time, he felt like he didn’t deserve to be here. He’d caused this. Jackie wouldn’t be in a fucking wheelchair if not for him.

But he handled his emotions better and actually managed to process the words being said. It wasn’t perfect. V sure as shit didn’t feel healed yet. But it felt good to finally see Jackie and Mama Welles again. He just hated that he didn’t deserve either of them.

When Mama Welles offered him dinner, V was thankful he had a real excuse. “I wish I could. I already promised River I’d meet up with him.”

“River Ward. Right?” asked Jackie. “Always wanted to meet him what with how good you claimed his cooking was. Any chance now?”

V knew what Jackie was really asking. “I’ll talk to him about it. I’m sure you’d like him. Should be easy enough to set something up since I’m staying.”

“Glad to hear it!”

“You’ll have to come by for dinner when you don’t have plans,” added Mama Welles.

“I will. I wish I could stay—”

“No, no. Don’t want you to go back on your promise with a friend. I just hope you will make sure we see you sooner rather than later V.”

He nodded in agreement. Misty stood up though and he said, “I can just catch a cab or—”

“Actually, Misty told me about your car incident,” said Jackie. Shit, she must have done that before she’d picked V up. Jackie grabbed some keys from the counter and rolled over. “Been meaning to give this to you whenever you got back. Seems like it’s the perfect time.”

Holy shit. He knew those keys. “I-shit Jackie. I can’t take that.”

“What? Like I’m going to be driving it around? No, something that beautiful deserves to be seen. It’s yours. You’re the only one I trust to take it.”

V still wanted to say no. He’d done this to Jackie! It was because of him he couldn’t fucking walk! He didn’t deserve this kindness. Before he could come up with an excuse though, Misty added, “I’m guessing you’re staying with Vik since you promised to get some food for him? I can take all your belongings back so no worries about somehow transporting it on the bike. That way you can head straight for your dinner plans.”

Yeah, Vik had been right. Misty must have known his claim about having a place to stay was bullshit. Or maybe Vik had straight up told her. V loved him but god could Vik be infuriating.

With no other idea of how to say no though, V finally took the keys. “Thanks. I’ll pay you back—”

“It’s a gift mano! Keep her and take good care of her. Give your friend a warm welcome from me and we’ll see you soon. Yeah?”

“Of course.”

V hugged everyone again, said his goodbyes, and eventually left the apartment. He headed to the parking garage and down to the floor he’d been told to go to. He found the bike with ease. Dusty, but still clearly well taken care of. Jackie must have had someone regularly checking on it. Riding it around so it didn’t rust. Maybe Misty rolled him down here so he could work on it himself.

Even with his lack of transport, it was tempting to just leave it. V really didn’t deserve it but leaving it would probably be taken as an insult. He couldn’t do that to Jackie so he reluctantly got on the seat and turned the keys. The engine roared to life and V tried to stay comfortable as he pulled out and headed to River’s.

Seeing Jackie hadn’t been the situation V had hoped for or deserved.

He hadn’t been kicked out. Shunned away for what had happened to Mama Welles’ boy.

Neither did he feel at peace though. He just felt more conflicted about what had happened.

At least the drive was long and by the time he got to River’s, V felt like he had gotten everything under control.

“You look like shit.”

Well maybe he hadn’t, but he was thankful that feeling of guilt didn’t gnaw at him while he was around River. Only a pang of regret for not giving a proper goodbye when he’d first left. Thankfully, that was much easier to fix.

“Rough day. You got something that will cheer me up?” asked V.

“Two things actually.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Food and info. Food comes first though.”

“Fair enough. I don’t think I have the energy to do any work right now anyways.”

“You just got to promise me V. This isn’t some kind of hit. Right?”

“If it was, I would have been upfront about it. Now, is everything going to go smoothly? No fucking clue. I don’t know if this guy has a personal axe to grind with my client or not. But right now, I just need to know who he is and why the hell he would help someone break into my client’s house.”

“Thanks for being honest V. And good luck with that. It at least seems like an easier gig than what I remember you taking. But food first. Then I’ll give you a name.”

“Hey, I’ll take it. I’m starving.”

V grinned as River put an arm around him and dragged him towards the house. After the emotional clusterfuck that had been the Welles’ household, this was exactly what V needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, this is an AU. I had to keep Jackie alive!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another! I'm glad I was able to surprise some of you with Jackie. I really wanted to include him but not completely sweep the whole Arasaka mission out, even though this is an AU. I'll probably add more details down the line about what exactly happened, but for now yay! Jackie is alive!
> 
> Thank you again for the amazing comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter <3

The dinner with River and Joss had been a great way to end the day. They’d talked for a bit afterwards. Played with the kids. It was all a good distraction. River gave him the information. Offered him another drink. But V ultimately just wanted to go crash, even if all he had was Vik’s couch right now. He promised River another time before getting on Jackie’s bike again and heading back. At the apartment, Vik was already asleep so V went straight to bed. In the morning though, V wasn’t even fully awake when the lecture started.

“Did you keep the bike?”

V yawned and pushed himself up the arm of the couch. He glanced over. The sun wasn’t even up yet. From the smells going on, Vik must have been up for a while. V must have been extremely drained from yesterday to not have noticed. “Did Misty tell you about that too?”

“Yes, and I know you V. I bet you don’t think you deserve the damn thing. Even if that was true, you really can’t let an opportunity like this go considering the circumstances. Keep the damn bike. And use it too.”

“I’ll think about it Vik.”

“Don’t think. Do it. Breakfast is in the fridge.”

V snorted. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome kid. Will I see you tonight?”

“Depends on if I make any progress with the job. Probably.”

“Just let me know. I’ll make enough for both of us.”

“Thanks again.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

With Vik gone and the apartment to himself, V finally got to work.

He took a shower first, got dressed, and then loaded a new gun he’d gotten yesterday. Less recoil and better weighted. It would do if things went south.

V called the towing company as he ate but didn’t get much back from them. They weren’t positive about the problem yet, but it was already looking to be pricy. Fuck. At least he had the bike as much as he hated to use it.

He left the apartment, going over the address and mentally figuring out the route he’d need to take. He put his phone away once at the bike and quickly drove onto the streets of Night City. Even after being months away, he knew the roads. The shortcuts. He managed to get to the guy’s house without double checking where he was. Soon, he was pulling up to an apartment building in the Moxes’ territory and wondering just who the hell this guy was.

The name was George Peterson.

A few priors as a kid from theft but nothing outstanding. River had gone above and beyond with that kind of information. River had even told V no one else was listed as living at the residence. A girlfriend or something could be basically living there too, but at least it was less likely and gave V an idea of what to expect. Since it was early, the guy might still be in the apartment. V turned off the bike and crossed the street. He headed into the building. The place was nice, but thankfully not nice enough to require an authorization code just to get into the lobby or the elevators.

V headed to the right floor and found the door. With no one around. He walked up and pressed his ear to it.

Good. Sounded like the guy was in there. V backed up and found a different door to wait by. He pretended to focus on his phone. In reality, he was waiting. The plan was to follow the guy around for a day. Figure out what kind of job he held down, what he was like. It might give V insight into why he’d try for Kerry’s guitar of all things. Hopefully, it would let him know how dangerous this might be as well. Whether he could just jump at the guy and scare him into giving him the information or if he would fight back.

V barely flicked his eyes up when the door opened. He got all the information he needed from that quick glance to confirm who it was though. The man matched the image River had shown him. He was built pretty well and looked like he knew how to fight. And V could just barely tell he was packing under his nice suit. Corpo then? No, the apartment was nice, but not that nice. Unless he was on the very bottom of the ladder.

He let George Peterson pass him. The man only glanced at him, his lips curling up in distaste like he was trash on the floor.

The guy then turned the corner where the elevators were. V walked in the opposite direction, pushed open a window, and quickly started going down the fire escape. He was a bit out of breath by the time he was jumping off the last section and onto the ground. However, he made it back to the motorcycle before George Peterson had even left the building. V wondered if he would have to try and somehow follow the guy into a parking garage so that way he knew what car to follow. However, the guy was parked on the side of the street. He got in his own car, started to drive, and V quickly followed.

He tried to think about what this guy’s role was. About how he might know Kerry, or if not him, be connected to someone in Kerry’s inner circle. How did he get the codes? And why call someone else to steal the guitar and split the proceeds? Was it just to save his own ass in case things went south? Or had he planned to cut out Kirk and anyone else Kirk had called on? V wouldn’t have been surprised. Wouldn’t have been the first time Kirk got fucked over. But then what about the psycho fan? Had it been Kirk or Peterson that first got in touch with him? If Peterson, did he maybe know him?

However, V had no concrete info yet. His thoughts were just conjecture with nothing but sand to support them.

But then V started to recognize the route they were taking.

The ideas in his head narrowed even as he became more confused.

Were they really going—

No. That was exactly where they were going. Maybe this job would be even easier than V had anticipated.

V actually drove past the gate of Kerry’s estate. He went a little ways before turning around and pulling up. George Peterson had gotten out of his car and was yelling at the intercom for Kerry to open up the fucking gate or tell him the new code. Apparently someone hadn’t gotten the memo.

Peterson was irate enough that he didn’t notice V until V had already gotten off the motorcycle. He walked straight to the keypad.

“Hey! Who the hell are you?”

V ignored him, made sure his back blocked the view of which numbers he was pressing, and then put in the code.

“I said who the fuck are you!”

V continued to ignore the guy, got on the bike, and drove it up the driveway. He stopped near the front door as Kerry suddenly came out, a large grin on his face.

“I see you have pants on.” V immediately berated himself. He was the damn client. No need to get fucking cheeky.

However, Kerry just laughed and asked, “Disappointed?”

“You wish.”

From down the driveway, they both heard the shout of, “Kerry, you changed the fucking code and told your god damn boytoy but not me!”

V glanced back, watching as George Peterson was angrily walking towards them.

“Hey, what do you have to do to get a sweet ride like that?”

V looked back to Kerry. The guy hadn’t meant to. He couldn’t have known, but V couldn’t quite hold in the pain that flashed through him. The thoughts.

Oh, you know. Just fuck over your best friend’s life and your golden.

Kerry’s face actually softened. Like he realized he might have stepped over a line he shouldn’t have. Before he could say anything though, V managed to drag the conversation back to business. That was right. He just needed to keep this focused on business. V leaned against the front of the motorcycle and said, “I’m pretty sure I solved that second job of yours.”

“Yeah?”

“Kerry! You’re going to be fucking late! Kovachek is expecting you!” Peterson yelled as he finally made it to them.

Kerry seemed just as content to ignore the man though, his eyes only on V.

Should he ask Kerry to go somewhere private for a second? Maybe, but V was honestly curious if Kerry would believe him without a doubt. If he would trust him. So in front of Peterson, V just nodded his way and said, “Yeah.”

Kerry looked to Peterson, then back to V. Thankfully, he caught on pretty quickly. “You sure?”

“We need to fucking leave. Like five minutes ago!”

Again, they both ignored the man. V said, “His phone number was on Kirk’s phone.”

The familiar name clearly confused Peterson. The man finally stopped yelling. However, his brain didn’t quite catch up to what was going on. He only had time to look towards Kerry. Or more specifically, Kerry’s fist.

V whistled. He was honestly impressed as the man of that size hit the ground so quickly. “Nice right hook.”

“Thanks,” Kerry said. He flashed a charming smile V’s way before that charm quickly left. His lips were pulled back, showing off his clenched teeth. Fists curled so tight the knuckles were almost white. He kicked Peterson hard in the side. “Are you fucking kidding me!”

Peterson tried to back up so he could just get on his feet. However, he didn’t seem to have any plan about hiding this, or his brain just couldn’t work quick enough. Instead of making up an excuse, he yelled out, “You had me followed!”

“You tried to steal my fucking guitar!” Kerry kicked him again with a surprising amount of vigor. He was definitely aiming to break a rib with that one. “Any other one I could have forgiven. Any of them!” Peterson had finally gotten off the ground. “But you knew how fucking important that one was!”

And there went another right hook as Kerry threw his entire body into it. Peterson hit the ground again. The first time Kerry had gotten away with it because he’d shocked the guy. This time it was helping that Peterson looked to be actually hurting now.

“I want you off my fucking property now!”

“You don’t even employ me!” Peterson yelled back as he scrambled to his feet.

“Well fuck Kovachek and fuck you!”

Kerry looked like he was going in for another hit. This time, Peterson blocked him. They struggled for a second and V stiffened ever so slightly. Should he intervene—

Kerry brought his head back and slammed it against Peterson’s nose so hard, V could hear the crack from where he was sitting. Kerry let go and Peterson dropped hard. Never mind. Kerry definitely had it handled.

“I’ll have this finished in just a second,” Kerry said as he wiped blood off his face. “Go inside. Make yourself comfortable. Pop open some beers for us, yeah?”

V couldn’t help but smile at that. He should just stay on his fucking bike, ask for his eddies, and go. Instead, he finally turned the bike off. He got off and said, “It’s only eight in the morning. Don’t you think that’s a bit early?”

“You’re right. Screwdriver it is. Vodka is at the bar. Orange juice in the fridge—I didn’t say you could fucking get up you piece of shit!”

And down went Peterson again. V let out another long whistle as he walked into the house. It didn’t look that different from when he’d last been there. Maybe it was a bit cleaner. There was certainly less crap on the floor.

It wasn’t hard to find the bar.

A fair few of the bottles on display were incredibly nice and expensive looking. However, they were all unopened. Almost dusty. Like they’d been sitting there for months. Actually pulling open a door revealed what Kerry seemed to drink on a regular basis. Brands that V recognized. That he would buy himself. Some of it good, but nothing too insanely expensive. Interesting.

He pulled out a half empty bottle of vodka and then went for the kitchen.

The layout of the home was odd. The fact that there were so few walls meant it took V a moment to find where he needed to go. Looking through the fridge, he was surprised there was real food there, though some of it looked like it had been untouched for too long. Without even thinking about it, V grabbed some rotten fruit and threw it away.

“I ask you to make me a screwdriver and you clean out my fridge instead?” chuckled Kerry.

“Sorry! I-this isn’t my place and-fuck. I don’t know why I did that.”

“It’s no big deal. Need to clean it out anyways.” Kerry brushed up against him. He grabbed the orange juice, bumped the fridge closed with his hips, and slid the vodka down the counter.

V watched as Kerry looked for some glasses. He thought about what he should do. About how he should just finish the job. Instead, he asked, “I heard you shout Kovachek’s name. So Peterson technically worked for him?”

“No. Yes. Sort of. Long story short, security is security. You know? Required for gigs, sometimes personal shit. There’s a sort of bodyguard for hire company Kovachek uses for all his people, me included. George was usually the one who I put up with. Didn’t fucking mind him really.” Kerry mixed two and passed a glass to V before downing his like water. He put the glass down again and added, “Don’t know why he fucking did it. I mean…for money obviously. But fuck me. He knew my fucking plans. He could have said something and instead he planned to have what I consider fucking priceless stolen! It’s not even the most expensive guitar I have! Fucking cunt.”

Plans? V supposed that was why Kirk had thought the house would be empty. He briefly wondered what those plans could have been but just asked, “Was there a gig today?”

“No. Nothing like that. There was a threat made against someone at the label. Not me. But being one of Kovachek’s top billings, the man couldn’t help but get his fucking thong in a twist. He insisted I be escorted to a meeting today.”

“A meeting that I am now guessing you are a good twenty minutes late for?”

“Something like that,” chuckled Kerry. Suddenly, his eyes lit up. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“You can accompany me.”

“Is that even allowed?”

“I can bring who I fucking want in there. And after finding out it was fucking George of all people, Kovachek can shove his ideas up his fucking ass. I’m definitely not letting him hire anyone from that fucking company again. So how about it V. Wanna play bodyguard for the day?”

It was an interesting idea. When he didn’t immediately say yes though, Kerry kept talking.

“I’ll pay you, obviously. And if you take up any more offers, I’ll pay those a fair wage too. Though can’t go quite as overboard as I did for the paychecks of this job and the last.”

“Wait, you’re saying you’d rather hire me from here on as a protective detail? You do remember I broke into your house right?”

“And yet I somehow trust you more than the cuntstick that I just kicked off my property. Speaking of…” Kerry finally looked at the knuckles on his right hand like he was only just then feeling it. “Fuck. I was supposed to play day after tomorrow.”

“I wouldn’t recommend that. But you got a cloth?” Kerry found one in a drawer and tossed it V’s way. V got some ice and wrapped it up. “Here. Give me your hand.” He took Kerry’s hand and pressed the cold on top of the slightly swollen knuckles. For a moment, they just stayed there. V holding the cool cloth down with one hand as his other held Kerry’s and his together, keeping it steady. When Kerry let out a soft laugh, V looked up again.

“It’s been a while, but I’ve been in my fair share of bar fights. I know how to treat some bruised knuckles.”

“Shit. Um-sorry. I was just—”

“Hey, didn’t say I didn’t like the extra care,” Kerry said, replacing V’s hand with his own to support the ice. “Honestly should have done more.”

“More? I think you might have risked fracturing something at that point.”

Kerry shrugged. “Would have been worth it. I bet that fucker even contacted the psycho, knowing they’d pay plenty for one of my guitars.”

“Makes sense. He was supposed to keep an eye out for people like that.”

Kerry nodded in agreement. He muttered, “Cocksucker,” under his breath once more before looking to V again. “So my offer? Or do you have some unknown rule about only taking two jobs maximum from a client?”

“No rules.”

“So is it a yes?” Kerry leaned over just a bit. “I don’t want to force you into anything if you don’t want to.”

“Who said anything about forcing?”

“Not me. But consent is important. I just want to make sure,” Kerry said, his voice slowing in a way that had a shiver traveling up V’s spine. “So?”

Oh fuck it. V told himself he did need the eddies. However, he’d by lying if he said he wasn’t curious where the hell this was going. “Yes.”

“Excellent! You mind leaving your bike here?”

“I guess not.”

“I’ll drive then.” Kerry walked over and picked up some glasses from a nearby table. He flicked them open and popped them on. “Let’s ride.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is here! Enjoy!

“I think the only car this nice I’ve ever been in, I stole. Well, tried to.”

Kerry laughed hard at that. “Have some fancy locking system you weren’t expecting? Security show up?”

“Sort of. And someone else was trying to steal the same car.” It was a memory of Jackie that didn’t really hurt and actually had V smiling considering how ridiculous their first meeting had been.

“Sounds like quite the story—”

V’s phone started to ring.

“Go ahead. I don’t mind. I did steal you for the day.”

V rolled his eyes. He had been the one to agree to this. Still, he checked who it was and then quickly answered. If it had been a random number, or some distant relation that had probably heard he was in town and was asking about a job, V would have ignored it. However, it was Judy.

She spoke first as he held the phone up to his ear. “Sorry I’m so late getting back to you. Everything ok?”

“Could be worse.”

Kerry let out an exaggerated gasp. “Should I be wounded?”

“Hey, phone here?”

“Is this a bad time?” Judy’s voice came in.

“What? No! No, I’m glad you called back,” V said as he focused in on the conversation. “I’m actually in Night City. Likely staying for a while too.”

“Wait. You’re serious! Oh god V, this is great!”

“I guess. Did Night City change from its usual shithole self?”

“Nope. Never will. I just…I thought the reason you called was to say good bye. For good considering you didn’t really give one when you left.”

“Yeah. Sorry about that. I’m trying to make up for it. Do you want to get drinks sometime?”

“Sure. I’ll need to check my schedule, but I’ll let you know when I’m free.”

“Great. And…I am sorry. If there’s anything I can do to make it up to you—”

“Me? I should be apologizing. I know I’m the real reason you ran out of the city.”

“Do tell.”

“Well you were just so embarrassed that you thought that one time was a date. You had to.”

“Oh ha ha. Yeah. That’s exactly why I left,” snorted V, the joking appreciated. “I abandoned everything because I mistakenly thought a lesbian was hitting on me.” Kerry made a noise. V really couldn’t fight the smile that came to his face as he glanced over. “You hush.”

Judy laughed on the other end. “I don’t know what that was, but I agree with them. I’ll let you go V. If I don’t get back to you by tomorrow, just shoot me a message.”

“Will do. Bye.”

“Good bye V.”

He shoved his phone back in his pocket just as Kerry said, “I dated a lesbian once. It’s ok. You can come back from it.”

“Hey, I didn’t date Judy! I mistook a hang out for a date. Big difference.”

Kerry laughed again. “Oh, I can imagine just how awkward it was for you too.”

“How is my mistake more embarrassing than you actually dating a lesbian?”

“Uh, because I knew and she knew, but we both agreed to it anyways. It was still a fun month honestly. She fucked me so hard I thought I was a woman for a second.”

“Jesus Christ!” howled V as he full on doubled over. Fuck, he was actually crying he was laughing so hard. When he managed to look up, he saw Kerry was looking very fucking proud of himself for that.

Once V had managed to quiet himself, Kerry said, “You’re welcome.”

“For what? That mental image?”

“That too. But the boring part of this is about to start. We’re about a block away from the building.”

Right. This was a job. “How real should I take this threat?”

“That’s sweet of you to take it seriously. And not that I want to give off any impression of maturity, but just keep an eye out for any twitchy fingers. Again, not even me they’re after, and I think because of the threat the artist isn’t even coming in today. Still, just be careful.”

V said the words with more conviction than even he expected. “I will.”

A softer smile graced Kerry’s lips. “I feel safer already.”

He then pulled into a parking garage. Upon getting out, he flexed his bruised hand a bit before pushing his sunglasses a bit farther up his nose. V followed close behind. By and large, he’d delt with much more strenuous situations where he’d had to protect someone or get them out of a shit situation. This time wouldn’t likely fall to that sort of chaos, but V was going to take this seriously on the small chance something happened. He took note of everything, people, exits and the like, especially considering this was a new building for him.

They didn’t go in through the front. V imagined fans commonly hung out there, press and the like. The entrance they used was relatively quiet. Just one guy stopped them with a simple hand out.

“That ain’t Peterson, Mr. Eurodyne.”

“Yeah, and he’s never fucking welcomed back as far as I’m concerned.”

“Did Mr. Kovachek approve? Otherwise, he needs to go through the front and through security.”

“Fuck Kovachek as well. V is with me. I vouch for him and any trouble we get up to,” Kerry said as he threw an arm around V. He started to drag him inside which the guy seemed to contemplate stopping or not before giving up. “Isn’t that right?”

“Sorry,” V said even though he didn’t really mean it. He was trying hard not to laugh at how exasperated the man looked. V could imagine Kerry had tested him on several days. “I’m with Ker.”

And they walked by. The man didn’t stop them, clearly deciding it wasn’t worth his effort. But V felt it. Felt as Kerry stiffened against him. For just a second, V glanced over and saw the look on Kerry’s face. It was like V had broken his god damn heart. But in a flash the look was gone. Kerry loosened up and his arm was once again casually slung around V’s shoulders.

This wasn’t some friend. This was a job for a man V had only met in person twice, talked to three times. Why the hell had he even tried to give him a nickname? It was so fucking stupid.

But V didn’t exactly have a chance to apologize and Kerry seemed content in hurrying to the meeting.

Most of the people around them were in business casual. A few were in suits. V would have felt awkward if he was by himself. His street clothes easily made him stand out. With Kerry at his side though, most people just kind of ignored them. Considering Kerry’s outburst with Peterson, V wondered if he had a reputation for acting like that. However, he quickly realized it wasn’t really Kerry they were avoiding. A young woman, around V’s age, perhaps younger, rushed into the elevator with them. She pressed her floor after Kerry and then spun around. “Mr. Kovachek is really not happy sir. Maybe come back after he’s calmed down?”

“When does he ever calm down?” sighed Kerry with a role of his eyes. “I’ll go now. Thanks for the warning though.”

“It’s just…he’s really, really pissed.”

“Well I did beat the shit out of one of his employees so that’s to be expected.”

The young woman squeaked, looking like she didn’t know whether to laugh or cry out in shock. She settled for simply asking, “Are you alright sir?” Her tone made it clear she was genuinely asking, like if he needed anything, she would try her darndest to help.

“As alright as I can be. Though it is sweet of you to ask.” The doors opened up and she made a motion backwards, making it clear she was going to get off here. She hesitated for a second though. “I’ll be fine,” pressed Kerry. “Thank you for the warning. You be careful of that temper of his as well Tatiana.”

“Thank you sir.”

She fully stepped out of the elevator and Kerry explained upon seeing V’s confused look. “Kovachek’s latest intern. She’s been here almost a year now. Good girl. Too sweet for Kovachek.”

“Is everyone afraid of him? Cause they all seem to know what you’re walking into.”

“He’s good at what he does. Knows how to get shit done. But yeah, you could say most people are afraid of him. Or at least don’t think it’s worth arguing with him.”

“I feel like I should say good luck then.”

Kerry laughed. “Well thank you for your support as well.”

He finally dropped his arm and walked forward when they got to the right floor. He spun on his heels, continuing to walk backwards as he pointed out bathrooms, a coffee machine, and finally said, “You can sit there if you’d like. No idea how long this will be.”

V stopped at the set of chairs Kerry had pointed out. However, his eyes followed the man as he continued across the floor and ended up at a corner office on the far side. He opened the door and V could hear a man that had to be Kovachek yell out, “Why the hell am I dealing with threats of assault charges being brought up with you!?”

“You want why?!” Kerry slammed the door behind him and V finally sat down.

He could easily see this going on for hours, or maybe Kerry would get fed up and leave in the next five minutes. However long, V decided to focus on his phone. He only occasionally looked up to keep an eye out that the office was moving normally. As no suspicious people suddenly appeared though, V soon found himself reading a text from Jackie.

_I thought you’d changed your number since you never responded back. Misty said this is still it?_

_It is. Sorry I never responded._ V paused. He thought about it for a second and then added, _I couldn’t._

_La neta? We doing this now?_

_I’m sorry._

_You said that at the apartment._

_I feel like I have to say it again._

V waited.

Jackie never responded.

Fuck. Had he said the wrong thing? He didn’t know. He started to type up a message, wanted to backpedal if possible. However, he quickly erased it and turned off his phone. He’d probably just make things worse. He slouched back in the chair and just stared. At the people, the walls, the ceiling. He almost wanted some crazed shooter to come in at this point just to make things interesting. He didn’t mean it of course, but he was dying of boredom.

V continued to sit. He checked his phone just to see how much time was passing. Checked to see if Jackie had responded. He hadn’t.

An hour and twenty-three minutes passed when a gasp occurred from behind.

V turned around in his seat. From where he was, he couldn’t see what had happened, but it seemed the person had cried out in response to something they’d seen in Kovachek’s office. V stood up just as Kerry walked out. Compared to how he’d entered, he quite gently closed the door. He walked quickly through the floor. Didn’t even say anything. Just gestured for V to follow.

What had happened in the office? Was Kerry angry or more upset? Both? Neither?

V expected them to go to the elevators. Instead, they walked by them and into a stairwell. Kerry quickly began to climb them and V followed. They kept going in silence, only passing one person who looked to be on a short lunchbreak. Eventually, they got to the top. Kerry opened up the door and walked onto the roof. He headed to a nearby railing where he leaned against it, facing out above the city. V remained slightly behind him. He was unsure of what to do, to say. If he should say anything.

“I’ve come to realize I don’t know you V,” sighed Kerry. “And as enjoyable as our conversations have been, you don’t know me. I don’t know what I said wrong earlier today, but I’m sorry it hurt you.”

They didn’t say anything. Kerry didn’t turn to look at him and V didn’t approach him. He should just ask for his payment and go. It was a job. He had enough shit to deal with in his life. Enough people he was trying to fix things with. And this guy? Older rocker boy who V doubted had really anything in common with him? He should just leave it at that. If the guy ever called for another job? So be it. But V had too much on his plate. He should turn and leave.

Instead, his feet slowly moved forward. He leaned up against the railing. “I’m sorry too. I’m guessing it was the nickname?”

“Hey, keep calling me that. It was cute of you.”

V snorted.

“Just…threw me off is all.”

He should just leave. Just take the money and go damn it. Instead, V turned towards him. “I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.”

Kerry looked just as surprised at the offer as V felt giving it. A sad smile graced Kerry’s lips. He turned so his body was fully facing V and asked, “Did you ever hear of Johnny Silverhand?”

“The terrorist?”

“Pfft. Yeah. The fucking terrorist,” sighed Kerry. “That’s the real tragedy there. Johnny was the most idealistic person I’ve ever fucking known. A brilliant musician. He wanted to change the world! Just never knew how to fucking do it. Now all anyone thinks of him is terrorist. It’s been a long time since anyone ever used that nickname with me. Johnny was really the only one who did use it on a regular basis. Last thing he told me was Ker, go your own way.”

“And then he blew up a building?”

“Yep. Not even a goodbye the fucking cunt. I had no idea what he had planned,” Kerry finished. “But I don’t mind. Really. Just wasn’t expecting to hear it from your lips. So what about you? What insult did I unknowingly cause when talking about the bike?”

“It’s my friends-was my friends. I guess. He let me have it yesterday. Partially because I was having some car troubles but also because he can’t walk anymore. It was my fault.”

“I’m guessing that’s why you left Night City for a little while. Sorry to overhear that conversation.”

V managed a soft laugh. “It’s fine. But yeah. That’s largely why. Couldn’t find anything though so back I came.”

“How did it happen? The incident that is.”

“It was a job. The job to end all jobs, Jackie said. We tried to rob Arasaka.”

“You’re fucking joking.”

“I wish. Jackie got shot. I’d thought I’d lost him. Thought he was fucking dead. Somehow, I got him to this doc in time. He made it, but the bullet had severed shit that just couldn’t be fixed. Prosthetics are getting more and more advanced every day. A hand, a leg. Maybe. With a lot of fucking money, maybe. But not a spine. Not his whole lower half.”

“And you blame yourself.”

V silently nodded.

“How old is-you said Jackie? How old is Jackie?”

“Uh, little older than me. Why?”

“Then you were both adults when you did possibly the stupidest thing ever and tried to rob Arasaka. Stupid, but still an adult. Still not responsible for his actions.”

“If it wasn’t for me—”

“From what you just told me, if it wasn’t for you, he would have died.”

“But if I’d just—”

“Am I responsible for the deaths Johnny caused in the bombing?”

“What? Of course not. You didn’t know.”

“And you didn’t know what would happen to your friend. Yeah, got to take a little responsibility. I mean robbing Arasaka? That’s some dumb shit Johnny would have done,” Kerry said with a sad laugh. “But your friend agreed to it. He knew the risks, and if he didn’t, well that’s on him. Not you.”

“I’m not sure I can believe that yet.”

“You’ll get there. You’re smart enough to.”

V wasn’t so sure, but the genuine kindness Kerry seemed to be offering was appreciated. “Thanks all the same. So, Ker…why up here?”

The older man chuckled again. He looked pleased that V had taken up the offer. “It’s refreshing, being away from it all. This fucking place almost looks beautiful from up here.”

V couldn’t help but nod in agreement, the still low sun shining through the buildings around them and below them.

“There’s one place in particular. I should take you to it sometime. Gorgeous. Especially at night. But what do you say to breakfast right now?”

“This part of the job?”

“No way. Not paying you to go to breakfast with me. How sad would that be?”

V laughed. “Fair enough. Yeah. Why not. I could at least go for some coffee.”

“Coffee, you’ve spoken directly to my heart. Come on. Let’s get going before Kovachek finds something new to yell at me for.”

The words made V wonder what exactly had occurred with the manager. However, today had already involved far more prying into the other’s life than V had expected. He decided to leave it at that and just enjoy the coffee at whatever fancy as shit place Kerry would likely go to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the next chapter, I'll really be focusing in on the Kerry/V part of the story but I thank you all for sticking around for the bit of world building the last few chapters have done and I thank you again for all the kudos and comments. I'm glad you're enjoying it and hope you enjoy this next chapter <3

V had expected they would stay in the city center. They would go to some place where a small coffee cost fifty bucks, and it would just further prove how different they were. It was whatever. It would be kind of fun to have an expensive cup of coffee. And he had eaten breakfast a couple of hours ago thanks to Vik. It would be quick. Kerry would drop him off at his bike again, and that would be it.

Instead, they drove all the way into Santo Domingo to some shitty little dive. All V could say was, “Kerry Eurodyne drinks his coffee here?”

It had been so shocking. Even more so that they’d sat there for a couple of hours. They’d talked and sure, not everything V could relate to. But he connected with Kerry a lot more than he’d expected. V had sat down in a swivel chair that squeaked every time he shifted his wait. He’d just said ditto to what Kerry had ordered, eventually taken a sip. Then he’d said, “But Two Moons in Heywood is so much better.”

“You take that back.”

And Kerry had hooked a leg around V’s, swiveling him so they were facing each other. Then Kerry had just kept his leg propped up on V’s footrest. Siting on the edge of his own seat. As close as possible as he listed all the reasons why V was definitely wrong. And they’d just continued to talk, far into the afternoon.

“Hey! V, you ok?” asked Judy.

Right. That had been three days ago. V was now sitting at lunch with Judy. She’d asked who he’d been with when she’d called. He’d started talking and just gotten…lost in the moment.

“Sorry. Just remembering an argument we were having.”

“An argument? From what you were just telling me, you were getting along just fine.”

“A friendly argument,” laughed V. “Just about which coffee place was the best.”

“Sounds like a fun break from everything. And a Rockstar? That will certainly be a story worth sharing. But what about outside the jobs? Have you gotten a place to stay yet?”

“Going to look at a few places tomorrow. One of them looks really promising. It isn’t far from where I stayed before.”

“So you’ll be close to me. Good,” she grinned.

“And Evelyn? Are you two…”

“Ok. Well, better than ok right now. You missed the majority of it. It was hard forgiving her for that stupid, stupid heist you guys tried to pull. But we’ve been…working on things. And Jackie? Have you seen him?”

V nodded. “I know you didn’t meet too many times, but did you talk at all? After everything?”

“A little. T-Bug asked me to see him when she left town.”

“Wait, T-Bug left?” She’d also been on his list of reconnecting with, though V had doubted anything too emotional would occur knowing her.

“Said Night City was just getting too big. But yeah. Just wanted me to check on him and his family since she couldn’t.”

V couldn’t help but chuckle. “And she said she had no heart.”

“Definitely something there,” Judy softly laughed. “But yeah. I’ve met Mama Welles. Misty. Haven’t talked to them in a while, but they seemed to be doing good. I’m sure they were thrilled when you came back.”

“I guess.”

“Guess? V, you realize how often they texted you. Right?”

Yes, and he’d ignored every single one for months.

“And Jackie talked about you and his bike constantly just about every time I visited. You were the only one he wanted to have it.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes! Said no one deserved such a guapa motocicleta except you.”

“I don’t know about that Judy.”

“What do you mean you don’t know? I was there for it!”

“Well maybe he changed his mind. He…here. Maybe you can help me with this.” V pulled out his phone and pulled up the texts. He slid it over and waited for Judy to look through them.

It took less than a minute before her head was snapping up. “Are you serious?”

“What?”

“You’ve got everything to be sorry for V, but Jackie’s past that. He doesn’t want your sorry’s, ok?”

“Things can’t go back to how they were—”

“You think he doesn’t know that? He can’t walk V. He’s reminded of that every day he wakes up and can’t feel his feet. But any anger he might have felt about it? About you leaving? It doesn’t matter now. He just wants his damn friend back. If he still felt any animosity, he wouldn’t have let you in again. Mama Welles wouldn’t have welcomed you back at all.”

V’s brow furrowed. Maybe…maybe Judy was right. Maybe Kerry had been right. “I just don’t know if I can—”

“Don’t be so selfish.”

“I’m sorry?”

“If you’re still dealing with things, fair enough. But don’t let that affect your relationship with Jackie. Don’t let it control what happens from here on. You still need time to heal, ok. But don’t think that means Jackie needs time to heal too. He just wants you back. Trust me. Evey and I had to figure that out as well.” Judy slid his phone back.

He picked it up and looked back at the contacts. He thought about it. Thought about what he was supposed to be doing this afternoon. Then he backed out and went to Mama Welles’ info.

_Can I borrow the truck this afternoon?_

He got a response relatively quickly.

_Sure. Jackie’s at the Coyote with me. You can pick them both up._

Somehow, she seemed to know what he needed it for. He let out a small sigh and finally relaxed.

“Better?” asked Judy.

“Maybe. We’ll see.”

“As long as you try.”

“Yeah…yeah I will.”

“Good. So with that out of the way, what are your plans? Just still taking jobs where you can?”

“I guess. And you? Still in porn?”

“Excuse you. What I create is—”

“Art. Sorry. Forgot,” chuckled V. “You know, with your coding abilities and knowledge of VR and engineering, you could probably get a much better job.”

“And with your skills, you could join the army.”

“Point taken. And fuck that idea.”

They both laughed, continuing to talk long after their plates were empty and the ice in their drinks had melted. It felt good to catch up with her, similar to his dinner with River. Eventually, Judy did need to get back to work. They hugged and said their goodbyes before V finally headed to the Coyote. It was almost four by the time he got there. He found a place to park and headed inside. He got a few steps in and only had time to wave at a familiar face behind the bar before Jackie ran into his ankles. He threw the keys to Mama Welles’ truck up at him.

“About time you got here,” he said with a large grin.

“Sorry. Had lunch and was just catching up with Judy.”

“Judes! How is manita? Misty’s been meaning to see how that reading turned out.”

“Misty did a reading for Judy?”

“Took it with a grain of salt, but yeah. Last time she came by Misty spent most of the time showing off her work. Even ma listened in.”

“She’s really come to accept Misty, huh?” V said as he followed Jackie back outside.

“Well, me and Misty did talk about me moving in at first. Or her moving to my apartment before I just decided to sell it. Neither really had great access for a wheelchair and at first, really needed the help of both my favorite women. But we’ve been looking to get our own place sometime soon. Ma needs her own space though I’m happy they’ve finally gotten to know each other.”

V thought about saying something. However, before he could decide if that was such a good idea or not, Jackie was heading up to the motorcycle.

“Let’s see how you’ve been treating my baby. Any word on your car?”

“Yeah. It’s looking like selling it for parts is going to be the way to go. I’ll send you the money—”

“English no longer your first language? You know what a gift is?”

They stared at each other in the parking lot by the Coyote. V slowly breathed out his nose. Don’t be so selfish. He should just be grateful Jackie’s bike wasn’t going to waste or being sold for scrap. Just accept the gift—

Jackie rolled up close and sucker punched him hard in the gut. As V doubled over, Jackie grabbed him and after a moment of struggling, had him in a very awkward headlock. Jackie laughed loud and hard as he said, “Still slower than me, hermano.”

“Jackie, this is really fucking uncomfortable.”

“Oh, I don’t know. I think I may finally be able to knock some sense into your head.”

“Listen, just-ow! Just can I say my fucking peace?”

“Depends. You going to be a dumbass about it?”

“Only slightly?”

“Permission granted,” laughed Jackie as he finally let go.

V took a step back and stretched his back out. “Fuck. Anyways…I’m sorry.”

“Am I going to have to punch you again?”

“Please don’t,” groaned V. “I just…I’m sorry for what happened, and I’m sorry I haven’t come to terms with it. You’ve been moving forward while I tried to run from it. So I’m sorry I’m a little behind you, but I promise that’s the last apology or bit of pity I’ll throw your way. You don’t deserve that, clearly don’t want it. So I promise. Here on out, we’re good.”

Jackie finally started to roll over to Mama Welles’ truck. “Good. I’d hate to have to put you into another headlock.”

“Hey, I know your technique now. I just got to avoid that fist of yours and I’m good.”

“Good luck with that mano. I’ll just get your ankles.”

V laughed at that before pausing at the passenger’s door. He almost asked, but quickly said, “Can I trust you to actually ask for help if you need it?”

“Oh, if I have an opportunity to watch you struggle carrying my ass, I will absolutely let you know. Just get my chair into the back for me.”

With clearly practiced movements, Jackie opened the door. He pulled himself into the passenger’s seat. He closed the door and V grabbed the wheelchair. He threw it into the back. When he opened the side door though, he paused. “This looks…different.”

“Ah, you can ignore all that. Been practicing driving with just my hands. Actually suggested I take you out on the town but ma doesn’t trust me quiet yet.”

“That’s still awesome Jackie. You’ll have to show me how the hell this all works. Specifically when Mama Welles gives permission. Don’t want to cross her.”

“Si. Never mess with her.”

“So what are we doing?”

“I can show you where I’ve been working.”

“You chase down warrants in your wheelchair?” It felt weird joking about that. However, V saw from Jackie’s face that he wanted this. Just treat it normal. Treat him normal. “Just wait on some hill and then roll down as fast as possible until you shatter their ankles?”

“Ha! May have to do that in my free time. No, been working at a shop. Just because I can’t ride them anymore doesn’t mean I have to leave my love of engines behind.”

“You think you’re going to continue it for a while? I always thought it was just a hobby.”

“A hobby full of nothing but love mano. May not be the money I always hoped for, but it keeps the mind and heart healthy. I’ve even learned a thing or two. Trust me. You’ll be impressed by the garage I’ve been working at.”

V followed the directions Jackie gave him. They then spent over an hour at the garage. Jackie showed V around and introduced him to his boss when a car suddenly came in with an odd issue. V ended up sticking to the side, chatting and watching Jackie work. It was good seeing him in his element and that with minimal help, he was able to still work. Jackie honestly might have stayed into the night, working on the car if his boss had let him. However, the man eventually pushed them both out with shouts of, “You work to hard Jackie! Enjoy your night off already!” before slamming the garage door behind them.

They’d both laughed, Jackie asking, “Food?” and V agreeing.

Dinner started out as just dinner. Both eating at a small dive they’d been going to pretty often before the Arasaka heist. Jackie asked about how he was getting along with Vik since he was living there, had he found a place, what kind of jobs he’d gotten so far and the like. V told him a bit about Kerry, but really just focused on the job aspect of their interactions.

“That’s some easy fucking money right there. You hold onto that. Maybe steal some of that expensive alcohol off the carbron.”

V almost said Kerry wasn’t like that. He was eccentric, but still more down to earth than one might thing. If he said Kerry wasn’t an asshole though, then Jackie would ask how he knew. V didn’t want to get into the odd heart to heart moment he’d had with the man. Or the fact that they’d technically hung out over coffee. It was too private. V just laughed instead, said maybe, and they changed the subject.

They finished dinner but didn’t stop drinking and soon, it honestly felt like the good old days. They moved to a bar, not with the truck because Mama Welles would have had both their hides. Then they moved to a second bar. A third bar. A fight even started out. V and Jackie against five gang members who were just causing trouble to cause trouble. Even without the use of his legs, Jackie held his own. The final man went down when V knocked him off his balance. The man fell to his knees, but V grabbed the collar of his shirt right before he could fall over. Jackie got in the knockout blow.

With bodies sore and far too much alcohol in their bloodstreams, they called a cab and ended up at Mama Welles’ place. Misty was there. V wasn’t sure if she’d followed them in or had already been there, but the three ended up in Jackie’s bedroom as Misty tried to help his drunk ass into bed and V didn’t help at all by trying to help as best he could.

Misty let out a little sigh as she finally stepped back and just clasped her hands together. “V, sweetheart. Just lie down. Please?”

“I’m helping,” V slurred just as his arm slipped.

“Yeah, helping!” boomed Jackie as he quite literally fell into V’s lap and pinned him to the floor.

V had no idea how they finally got Jackie onto the bed. Or how he got there either. However, the moment he was lying down, he didn’t have the energy to get up. He was vaguely aware of Misty walking around and giving Jackie a kiss as she whispered something to him. She then walked back over to his side. V felt as she kissed his forehead.

“Thank you for going out with him today. Try to sleep well V.”

Then she turned off the light and V finally passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again! Enjoy!

A week had passed since V’s last job with Kerry, a few days since his night out with Jackie. He’d gotten an apartment, but the soonest he could move in was in another week. That meant more nights on Vik’s couch, not that he minded. Vik seemed to enjoy the company too and if V was in, they often ended the night watching reruns of matches or the occasional film if there was nothing boxing related on. One of those nights V got a call from an unknown number.

Since it was on a commercial break and Vik was in the bathroom, V went ahead and answered it. Before he could speak, a woman on the other end spoke.

“Is this V?”

Her voice sounded familiar, but V couldn’t place a name. Maybe she was some fixer he’d worked with once. Maybe twice. He said, “Yeah, who’s calling?”

“Nancy, I got a job for you.”

Hmm, didn’t recognize that name. “I usually go through fixers. Official channels, yeah? I don’t know you. I don’t know how you even got my number.” Vik came in at that point. He looked curiously at V but headed to the fridge.

“Calm down kid,” the woman laughed. “I got your number from Kerry. He recommended you.”

“Wait, Kerry did?” V just barely noticed as Vik turned around when he said the name and continued to stare.

“Yeah, about pushed the idea on me when I mentioned I was going to work on a story in Maelstrom territory.”

A story? Something clicked between that and the voice, but V still couldn’t place it. He said, “Maelstrom? What the hell would you want with them?”

“I want to write a piece about the music at one of their clubs.”

“Is that your front?” V couldn’t help but laugh. “No way they’ll believe you.”

“That’s what Kerry said. He said you’d be good backup. I can pay well, but we need to meet tonight.”

“Tonight…you do know what the Maelstrom are like. Right? They’re certifiably insane.”

“Hey, I’ll go by myself then. Told Kerry I’d be fine anyways. See you kid—”

“Hang on! I—” He paused and looked to Vik.

“Go on kid. The movie was shit anyways.”

“I’ll be there,” V finished. “Just tell me where.”

Nancy gave him the address before saying, “See you there V,” and hung up.

V got up. He grabbed his gun, double checked the clip, and slipped it into the waste of his pants. As he grabbed a jacket, Vik said, “So now you’re doing favors for him huh?”

“It’s not a favor. It’s still just a job. I’ll get paid by the end of it.”

“Uh huh.”

“You just told me to go. If you’ve got something to say Vik, just say it.”

He waited, but Vik just shook his head. “It’s nothing. Be safe kid.”

“Always am.”

The last thing V heard from Vik was another disbelieving, “Uh huh.”

That was fair. However, V didn’t really get Vik’s willingness to cut their night short, especially since it seemed like he didn’t want V to go. Whatever, maybe he’d talk about it later. Maybe he wouldn’t. For now, V just worked on getting to the meeting point. It was just an abandoned factory in Maelstrom territory. V guessed the actual place Nancy wanted to infiltrate was a few blocks over. Here, there were thankfully no Maelstrom. V continued to wait on his bike, responding to something River had texted him earlier in the day. As he put his phone away, a car pulled up. A woman got out and it suddenly clicked in V’s head why she’d sounded familiar.

“You’re Bes Isis!”

She seemed a little surprised by the reaction but mostly amused. “So you’ve seen an interview? Read one of my pieces?”

“Read one of them? Try all of them! Your work on the corporate scandal involving the unlawful deaths of radiation poisoned employees was insane. How the hell did their lawyers not skin you alive before you got the story out?”

“Largely luck,” laughed Nancy. “Man, I can’t wait to tell Kerry that you didn’t get starstruck over him, but you did over me.”

“What? No. No! Not starstruck just-um, your work is really impressive. Ma’am. Ms. Ms. Isis. Ma’am.”

She laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. “Nancy is fine.”

“Um…why the name change? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Nancy is the woman who played keyboard next to Eurodyne and Silverhand. That life was a long time ago, though I still use that name with the right friends. Now come on. I’ll give you the detes while we head to the place.”

V walked with her, still kind of amazed that it was her who he was walking with. He’d always thought the media a big fucking front. It seemed any person, any story, could be so easily bought to say what a rich man or powerful corporation wanted. Every now and again there seemed to be someone real though. Bes Isis, or he supposed Nancy, had been one of the ones to seemingly report about the actual world V saw every day rather than any idealized, bought out version.

They made it to the place, a club that was likely fronting some new drugs on the market. Nancy added, “Remember, we’re trying to avoid a shootout. That being said, I’d rather not lose my life now—”

“No problem. I’ve got your back. It’s what you’ve hired me for.”

“Good. Now let me do most of the talking. Even if it gets bad, wait for my signal before doing anything kid.”

V nodded. There were very few people he would agree to such a thing. He wasn’t risking his neck if he could get rid of the threat prematurely. But Nancy was a professional. If she started to go too far past the invisible line, he might act out. He also was determined not to die tonight. However, he put more faith in Nancy than he would have done with most people he just met. He followed her into the club and watched her work.

It went semi smoothly. V could definitely see that she was gathering some good information from this.

But if there was one gang that could be considered the most paranoid, it would probably be the Maelstrom. When V had his gun taken away, he almost acted then and there. However, he’d delt with worse odds. He continued to follow Nancy’s lead. He even kept listening to her when she got punched in the face.

It looked like her nose was probably broken as blood streamed into her lips. But even then, she still didn’t want V to do anything. Jesus, what a fucking badass. She barely batted an eye as she responded to their questions of, “Who do you work for?” and she calmly replied, “I already told you…”

Nancy managed to get some more information for her story, however, it was clear that this rather direct way would only get her so far. Eventually, the Maelstrom seemed to decide straight up torture would be the only way to get Nancy to be honest. Which was ironic because she really was being pretty honest with them. However, no way in hell was V going to let them do any permanent damage. It seemed Nancy was finally willing to let V show off his skills too.

Despite the run of odd jobs he’d done for Kerry so far, and those of thievery like the botched one for Kirk, many of V’s jobs had involved following through on warrants, taking out dangerous people, sabotaging equipment in gang related territory. Even with his weapon having been previously taken, he knew what to do. This practically used to be his version of a usual Tuesday.

It helped that he’d stayed quiet throughout the entire interrogation. It meant they were more focused on Nancy than V. It meant no one was looking his way when he suddenly slammed his shoe into a nearby Maelstrom’s shin.

Grab him.

Disarm him.

Fire.

Duck.

Grab the nearest guy.

Use him as a human shield.

Fire twice more.

Turn the gun on the guy he was holding and fire straight through his head.

He dropped the weapon and went straight to the one that had taken his pistol from earlier. He took it back, checked the clip was still in, and then put it away. He offered a hand towards Nancy, but she shook it away.

“I’ve had worse than this kid. Let’s focus on getting out before more come. The music here is fucking loud but not that loud.”

V nodded in agreement. He remained in the front and carefully led them out of the club. He’d made sure to look for potential exits on the way in. It made sneaking out much easier as they finally found a back door. They got out and headed to where they’d parked, not talking until they were sure they were safe for a few minutes. V looked to Nancy and her broken nose. He was about to ask if she needed help, but she put her hands carefully on either side and then pushed it back into place.

“Damn. Do you need anything?”

“Not the first punch I’ve taken to the face,” she replied. “Text me your detes and I’ll send you your eddies.”

“Yeah. Of course. Anything else or…”

“I’ll let you know,” she said with a wink before getting into her car.

V got onto the bike and focused on just getting out of the area as quickly as possible. He headed straight towards Vik’s, though upon getting inside the apartment he saw Vik had left in a hurry. There must have been a late emergency with a patient or something. V texted Nancy his info before heading straight to the shower. A quick rinse off. A new set of clothes. V was ready to make up the couch so he could get to bed, but right then his phone buzzed. It was just Nancy confirming everything and the notification of the eddies being sent his way. There wasn’t even a reason to respond except maybe to confirm he’d gotten the payment.

But curiosity was still brimming inside him.

It had made sense to get out of Maelstrom territory as quickly as possible. However, V had no idea when he might talk to Nancy again, if he ever would. Because of that, he sent a quick, _Thanks. Can I ask why Kerry recommended me?_

He then focused back on making up his temporary bed. V laid down as his phone finally went off again. He snatched it up and read the text.

_What? Afraid he might hand you out to other friends, kid?_

V chuckled. _Hey, money is money. I’ll take the jobs. I’m just curious why he recommended me. Don’t you have your own contacts you would have gone through?_

This time, Nancy responded right away. _I do. He said he saw one of my pieces that’s leading into the one I’m currently working on. Said he thought I might need help._ There was a pause for a second. V wondered if he should respond or just leave the conversation as it was. Before he could decide, a message from Nancy popped up again. _Thanks for the help. I might call you up again. But I think he mainly used you as an excuse._

_Excuse?_

_To talk to me._

_I thought you were friends._

_We hadn’t talked in almost three years. His call came from nowhere._

V shouldn’t continue this. There was no reason for him to learn more about Kerry. He was just a client damn it!

Instead, V texted, _Why did you lose touch?_ Vik walked in just then, but V continued to focus on the phone as Nancy continued to respond.

_Different jobs. Different worlds. That would be the easy answer._

_But?_

_I don’t know. I’m glad he reached out though. So thank you for getting him to do that. Even if you didn’t technically cause it._

_Anytime. I’d say the same goes for tonight, but hopefully you won’t have to deal with anymore broken noses._

_You read my pieces kid. You know that isn’t happening anytime soon._

V couldn’t help but laugh at that.

_Night V. Thanks for the help._

He left it at that, finally rolling over to put his phone away. Vik was drinking a glass of water in the kitchen and said, “Busy night?”

“A couple of dead gang members and some bloody lips. Nothing too unusual. You?”

“Just a standard shoot out gone wrong. Patched them up and sent them home. What shady shit is the rocker boy into that he needs you dealing with gang members?”

“Not for him. Just a friend. A reporter actually.”

“And what?”

“And nothing. She just needed some back up.” Christ, what had crawled up Vik’s ass? V didn’t understand—

His phone buzzed again. He picked it up expecting it to be Nancy with maybe one last comment. Instead, it was Kerry.

_Up for playing bodyguard again?_

Vik wasn’t even standing where he could see V’s screen. Yet he saw something that made him say, “It’s him. Isn’t it?”

“What the hell do you have against him?”

“I just want to know what he wants with you.”

“What he-some jobs to be done? A fucking conversation once in a while? Does it matter?”

Vik’s brow furrowed. “A conversation?”

“It’s not important. I appreciate the concern, but I’m a damn adult. I don’t need you telling me what jobs to take or not.”

V waited to see if Vik would try to say more. However, he just let out a tired sigh and made a motion as if to say whatever. V watched him head to his bedroom and didn’t turn back to his phone until the door had closed. So V was getting friendly with a client. Yeah, he was already berating himself enough for that. He didn’t need Vik to be on his ass too. Playing it professional would be a hell of a lot simpler. V got that.

Yet something just had him smiling as he responded with, _Are we going to get real coffee afterwards, or are you going to torture me again?_

Kerry responded right away with, _I appreciate the stubbornness, but I will make you admit I’m right eventually._

V softly laughed. He continued to text Kerry for the detes, along with some minor teasing thrown in. V still didn’t know why he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. Instead of overthinking it, he just enjoyed the conversation as it continued into the early morning before V finally went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always! Also I've tried to plan out this story. I think I'll make it about 20 chapters but just so you know it's only a placeholder for now. That number might get a bit longer or shorter. Either way, I'm excited to continue this story and hope you guys enjoy <3

V was visiting Misty and Jackie for a moment. It was almost time for him to meet up with Kerry, but before he went, Misty said, “It’s been a while since I’ve done a reading for you. How about it? A fresh start.”

“Ok. Yeah. Just know I need to go after this.”

As Misty grabbed her cards, Jackie said, “What kind of job is it? You didn’t mention.”

“Um…it’s for Kerry again.”

Jackie chuckled. “I see you’re following my advice.”

V didn’t know how to explain that he really wasn’t. That Kerry wasn’t just some rich guy he was taking advantage of so he just lamely said, “Yeah sure.”

Jackie looked at him curiously while moving himself around to Misty. He didn’t get a chance to say more as Misty said, “We’ll go for a simple past, present, and future reading. A little guidance as you continue to get comfortable with Night City again.”

She placed the three cards down. V frowned as he looked at the first one. “Isn’t that the bad one?”

“None of the cards are bad,” laughed Misty. “Death can actually be an extremely positive card to get. Especially in the past position. You’ve ended something. Moved on and started the next chapter of your life. I think it can be seen as your reconnecting with us and your other friends. Healing from your own grief so to speak.”

“Ok. Makes sense.” He did feel a lot better after finally talking to Jackie. When he’d first returned to Night City, it had felt like that grief had been holding him back. In recent days, the anxiety had disappeared. “And the others?”

“Hmm. The Wheel of Fortune and the Hermit.”

“The Hermit doesn’t sound too great.”

“Again V, there are no good or bad ones. This is interesting though.”

“How so?”

“The Wheel of Fortune is your present. It supports the Death card and that you’ve reached a point of acceptance and knowing in yourself. You should be confidant in the decisions you make. The Hermit on its own would say that there will still be moments of introspection ahead of you, but when paired with the Wheel of Fortune, a new meaning often comes of it. It can prove difficult times ahead when you are already in a relationship, but when not, it could mean a strong attachment could be formed in your near future. You only need to not second guess yourself. I’d say trust what feels natural.”

Not bad advice. V couldn’t help but chuckle a bit as he asked, “Any idea what exactly this relationship is?”

“The cards are for guidance, not to tell a fortune,” smiled Misty. “You’ll have to find that out on your own.”

“I suppose so-oh. Sorry to cut this short, but I need to get going. I’ll see you both later Thanks for the reading Misty,” V said as his phone rang. He quickly headed to the door and answered it, the smile clear in his voice. “Hey Ker.”

V missed the look that Misty and Jackie shared behind his back.

“Hey, where you at?”

“Shit, sorry I’m cutting this close. I’m on the way now. Got held up with some friends.”

“You’re all good. You’re the one who wanted to get to the set early,” chuckled Kerry.

“Hey, it’s a new place. I just want to make sure I know my exits and everything. I’m trying to earn that paycheck.”

“You just agreeing to this more than enough earns it. After that shit before, I don’t trust my manager to pick anyone himself.”

“That’s fair. I’ll see you when I get there. Getting on the bike now.”

“See you V.”

He hung up and focused on getting to the concert hall. Kerry had explained there were a set of events planned over the next month, three in total. His last album had been just over three years ago. He still didn’t have a full set planned for another. Not really enough for an EP either. He had a few demos from about a year ago, but his manager had struck all those as not good enough or needing to be heavily reworked. Because of that, Kerry honestly wasn’t sure if he’d be able to get anything out by next year so his manager had declared it time to re-release one of his best albums. Not exactly the most creative thing to do, but even Kerry had admitted it might help him get out of his rut. Besides, it was still a job and he had to eventually perform again or risk his presence fading in the music industry.

V had already been given the offer to work for all three. It would be good money and a nice break from any other jobs he took in between them.

Once at the place, V parked on the street and went around back as Kerry had instructed. He’d been told to just talk to the guard at the back door. There wasn’t any need to as Kerry was sitting on the edge of a loading dock, smoking a cigarette. His face had been almost blank, lost in thought until he caught sight of V. He smiled and waved him over.

“I didn’t realize you smoked.”

“I try not to. Getting in one before a concert has just become habit. I blame Johnny for that,” he said with a small smirk.

“What? You guys all share a smoke before going on stage?”

“Ha! Not a chance. Samurai was never so punctual or coordinated. More than once I would cover for Johnny until he finally got his ass on stage. Still, Nancy kind of picked up the habit too. Henry picked up all of Johnny’s habits except the charm, and Denny was the smartest out of all us not picking up one.”

“Was that everyone? Or did you have members drop in and drop out?”

“No, we were surprisingly tight all things considered. When Nancy went to jail, we only lasted one more concert before we disbanded for several years.”

“She went to jail?”

Kerry nodded as he took another long drag. “I think she only got charged manslaughter. But she threw her piece of shit husband out a window. Best fucking decision she’s ever done next to possibly changing careers. She was a good musician, but definitely wasn’t what she was passionate about.”

“Well I guess some of her comments make sense now. Would she be ok with you telling me this?”

“Are you kidding me? If you ever bring it up, she’ll gladly go into detail how she surprised that fucker,” grinned Kerry. He took one more drag before putting it out on the bottom of his shoe. He dropped to his feet and started to walk back around where the stairs were. “Come on. I’ll show you around. You ever been here?”

“No. The closest thing to a concert I’ve been to is those bands who set up in the corner of some bar every now and again.”

“Hey, close enough. Three reasons a band will play in some dive. Either they’re good and haven’t been discovered yet, or they’re good but just don’t care.”

“And the third?”

“They stink worse than an unwashed taint.”

V laughed as Kerry threw an arm around his shoulders, similar to when V had gone to the label. Occasionally, Kerry ended up using both his hands to talk or point out something, but he almost always pressed himself to V’s side again.

The building would be the same one used for the third concert, but the second one would be elsewhere in the city. At least for here V would already know where everything was when he came back. Eventually, Kerry dragged him to the stage. The curtains were up so the entire back area was visible as well. Some tech people hurried back and forth as someone practiced on drums. Another person off to the edge had two guitars in cases and was going back and forth between them.

The man on drums was doing a relatively simple rhythm though he stopped everything except for tapping the rim of a snare every other second once he saw Kerry.

“You know, I used to respect you,” the man said, sarcasm dripping from his lips. “You kept the music and the partying nice and separate. But now you decide to bring groupies in before a show? We need to practice man.”

Kerry just shot him the middle finger. “Get off your high horse Zed. You’re the one who got hammered with two girls before a show and could barely give me a solid beat.”

“True.”

“Besides, not a groupie. This is V. V, this is not the best drummer in the business, but the only one who’s willingly stuck with me for the longest.”

“Fuck you Kerry.” However, from Zed’s expression, it was all in good fun. He focused on V and said, “So you’re the replacement. Heard you were bringing in your own man after the blowup with Kovachek.”

“What can I say. V’s more reliable. Considering how he helped out a friend of mine, he’s also a hell of a lot more affective should anything happen over the next three shows.”

“Since when did you have friends?”

“Fuck you,” Kerry repeated right back with a grin on his face.

V was curious how often they worked together and said, “So you do have a band? I thought your name was the only one on the albums.”

“Oh yeah, Kerry writes most of his music by himself. He’d probably play every instrument too if he could.” Kerry kicked him in the leg for that, finally causing the steady beat to falter.

“There are people who I record with for the albums and there are others who play with me live,” Kerry explained to V. “Some people are just better at one or the other, and when it’s live, the label sometimes likes to throw on someone from another group for added publicity. Zed is the only one that I usually work with in a studio and on stage.”

“And the only consistent co-writer, except for the occasional song written by someone else that they throw his way. Contracts, you know? Sometimes you just have to do a song whether you want to or not,” Zed finished. Just then, the sound of an electric guitar had everyone’s heads turning.

The woman who’d been looking over the two guitars earlier was frowning down at the one she’d just hooked in. She looked up. “This one or Levi?”

“Haven’t heard Levi tonight. Play him and I’ll tell you,” said Kerry. To V, he added, “Olly. She’s a bit particular about her guitars. Always has to make sure she’s playing the right one and that everyone agrees it sounds better. Names them all too. She’s real good though. Plays second in two other projects, one of them her own.”

V grabbed the gold necklaces around Kerry’s neck. He tugged him closer despite not knowing why. He hadn’t even thought about the action. How it might be seen. V just did it and said, “You’re talking about her like you’re not equally eccentric in your own way.”

“I am not eccentric.”

“Do you even know where you live?”

Zed started tapping the snare just a little harder. They looked his way and he said, “By the way, about Kai—”

“Bassist,” Kerry explained to V. “Yeah, I was going to ask. He’s the most damn punctual.”

“Well, he broke his foot. We’ve got Elizabeth instead.”

“Her?” V automatically let go of Kerry as Kerry stepped away so he could throw his hands up in the air. “She’s a fucking talentless cunt who’s only in the industry because her fucking parents were! Why the hell can’t Kai play?”

“He was going to come anyways but his manager said no. Didn’t want the fracture getting worse.”

“Fuck. Fucking fuck.”

“Well, you could put those fucks to good use and tell Elizabeth to fuck off, but it probably won’t work,” snorted Zed. “If we can convince her to just keep it fucking simple, it should be fine though. Besides, no one’s coming for her. They’re coming for you. As long as your voice doesn’t crack and your guitar doesn’t break, we should be golden.”

“Yeah, yeah,” groaned Kerry. He walked over to where some equipment was and pulled out a guitar case.

V watched him for a second before Zed said, “Bodyguard?”

V shrugged. “Kerry says it’s more a formality. And was kind of a way for Kovachek to keep an eye on him, which obviously I’m keeping Kovachek from doing by being here.”

Zed changed from the simple note to more of a rhythm again. “So you’re friends.”

“He’s just the client—”

Another electric noise happened. Everyone turned to look at Olly as she cocked her head to the side.

“Use Levi,” Zed and Kerry said at the same time.

Olly just hummed to herself. She started to play a simple tune that Kerry suddenly started to play accompany to, though he hadn’t plugged his guitar in yet so the sound wasn’t quite equivalent. Still, it was impressive how Kerry was able make his own sound fit so perfectly with what Olly was playing, assuming it wasn’t part of any prepared piece. After a second, they stopped and Kerry walked over so he could hook up his own guitar.

“Sit wherever you like V. Except specifically there,” Kerry said as he pointed at a set of equipment. “That shit is worth more than my life.”

V chuckled and moved off to the side. He made sure to stay out of the way of the tech people as they moved things around last minute or double checked safety regulations were being followed. It was the first time V had actively listened to Kerry’s music. He’d definitely heard it on the radio before, but he’d never been one to actively seek out music. It was just background noise. But even just in practice, it was hard for V to look anywhere but Kerry.

When they took a break from practicing, Kerry gestured for V to come over.

“Ever held a guitar you didn’t try to steal?”

“I don’t think so,” chuckled V.

Kerry pulled the strap over his head. Before V could really argue, Kerry had gotten the strap over his head. Kerry instructed him where to hold the guitar so Kerry could adjust the strap a bit. “There. Now you can just strum it.”

V did before glancing up with a smile. “Shouldn’t you still be practicing?”

“Hey, everyone’s got to take a break. And it’s criminal you tried to steal my guitar without even knowing how to play a chord. Here, put your fingers here. That’s a G.”

V followed the instructions. It was a different kind of challenge for him. He’d never really gone out of his way to try any kind of instrument. Even if someone else had given him the opportunity, V probably wouldn’t have taken it. But it was cool seeing Kerry’s knowledge and how he seemed to get the same amount of joy out of showing V a few chords as he had playing.

The moment only lasted around five minutes as the temporary bassist Elizabeth finally showed up.

“Hey! Sorry I’m late!”

Kerry shot daggers her way though she didn’t seem to notice. He let out a tired sigh and took his guitar back. “You want to play bass? At this point, I think you might do better.”

V laughed. “As bad as you claim her to be, trust me. I would probably be worse.”

“Hey, never know until you do it,” chuckled Kerry. “Go find somewhere to chill again. We’ll probably get another solid twenty minutes of practice in and then people will be allowed in about thirty minutes after.”

V walked off stage again. He could immediately tell that Kerry and Zed were not as relaxed with the new addition. Olly either wasn’t aware of that or just didn’t care. Still, Kerry seemed to find a point with Elizabeth that he dubbed acceptable. The keyboardist showed up not long after, but Kerry, Zed, and Olly seemed to get along with him and Kerry seemed to trust his ability to not need much practice time before the show.

When Kerry left the stage, V followed him back to a room where he redid his hair and makeup.

“Isn’t there usually a mass of people around for this?”

“Pfft, I’d rather do it myself. At least if I poke myself in the eye, I can only blame myself. Now, which jacket you think?”

“Should you trust my opinion?”

“Probably not. But it’s more fun this way.”

“Uh…that one.”

“Preem. It’s show time then.”

V followed Kerry out. They took only about four steps down the hall when a man came up to Kerry and very quickly started talking. V realized it was Kovachek. He hadn’t actually seen him before, but he looked about how V had expected. Most of the information didn’t really pertain to V, except for when Kovachek said, “And fine. You want to mess around a day. Whatever. But you need a professional watching your back and it should go through me.”

“What? So you can have them spy on me again? Hell fucking no.”

“I’ll admit Peterson was a mistake. But if you think he was reporting back to me every time I had him watching you, then you’re getting paranoid.”

Kerry just rolled his eyes. They came up back behind the stage. Now everything was set. Curtains were in place, lights currently dim. V could hear the crowd out there. Kerry put on his guitar and made sure it was hooked up again.

“And you’re just my fucking manager, so back the fuck off. The crowd is sold out so you’ll get what you fucking want. V.” He finally looked happy again. “See you on the other side.”

He walked over and hit a chord before even going out on stage. V heard how loud the crowd got before somehow getting louder as Kerry finally got on stage, Olly and Elizabeth not far behind as the lights changed and Zed hit his drums.

Kovachek only shot a glare V’s way before heading off. It left V to basically sit on the sidelines as the energy of the crowd and the musicians were everywhere. For the most part, V even got to just enjoy the show. The only weird thing was when he heard in passing that a door had been left open that shouldn’t. All it ended up being was a fan going places they shouldn’t, but V was swift enough in grabbing the person and letting the building security escort her away. Otherwise, it was an easy fucking paycheck.

There was a short intermission, but Kerry seemed to finish in no time, the over hour-long show feeling like mere minutes. Kerry headed straight to V, skin glistening and hair only slightly out of place.

“Thoughts?” grinned Kerry.

“I probably wouldn’t have gone to something like this on my own. But Jesus, getting to watch you play…” He couldn’t think of what else to say and just sighed.

“I’ll take that as a compliment. Come on. Just got to pack up and then we can go.”

“No sticking around to take pictures and sign things?”

“Kovachek said I have to do it at least once during the shows, maybe twice, but I got out of doing it tonight. Besides, Olly’s here and she’s a doll and younger than me. People can flock to her for tonight,” finished Kerry.

V followed him as he put up his guitar, checked with a few people, talked to some about logistics and equipment, said bye specifically to Zed, and then finally slipped out the back. Outside, Kerry offered, “Coffee?”

“This another habit? A cigarette beforehand and coffee afterwards?”

“Nope, I just still need to convince you that my coffee place is better than yours.”

“In your dreams.”

“We’ll see. Come on. I’ll pay.”

“Sure. But you’re still wrong. Not only is Two Moons better, but I could name three other places that sell coffee better than yours.”

“Absolute fucking bullshit. I don’t believe that,” laughed Kerry. “Want to meet there or want me to drive?”

“It would kind of be out of the way for you to drop me at my bike afterwards.”

“You know what, just let me drive anyways. It gives you more time to fan my ego.”

“Ah, so that’s what I’m here for,” laughed V. “Should have known it. Should I start showering you with compliments now or once we’re in the car?”

They both laughed again and V found himself going to have coffee with Kerry for the second time. It was almost like they were starting to form a pattern, though V tried to not think to hard into that. It was just coffee again. That was it. Just coffee.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fun fact, when I first started thinking of this idea as just a one-shot, this chapter would have basically been that one-shot if I'd stuck to that rather than making it a full story. Second, if I was naming chapters this would be called V gets horny on main (not really haha but it would have been tempting). Enjoy! <3 <3 <3

V loved Vik, but damn. It was nice having a place of his own again. It wasn’t anything spectacular and his view mostly consisted of more buildings. Still, it could be worse. It just felt good to be on his feet again. To have everything stabilize finally. In between the first concert and the second, V took a few jobs here and there. He visited his friends. Finally got River and Jackie to meet up and talk foods and spices. He of course stopped in on Vik once or twice too. He even came over to watch a boxing match. Not once did Vik bring up Kerry again. It was good not to argue about that, though V still didn’t get Vik’s initial issue. It was like he thought something else was happening there. What that could be, V just didn’t know.

But whatever, life was still good. He even got a few texts from Kerry, letting him know how the man was doing and allowing him a chance to give his own little life updates. V thought for sure his own life must be boring. But Kerry always seemed to ask question after question.

He was probably just being nice. Still, it made V smile every time he saw Kerry’s name pop up in his messages.

Eventually, the day of the second concert came. It was at a different hall, so V made sure he was early again. This time, Kerry wasn’t outside. V did have to talk to building security before he could get in. It went smoothly though and V was directed to another back hallway similar to the last building. He found the right room, Kerry’s name printed on a simple piece of paper and stuck on the door. Upon opening it, V was met with a small cloud of smoke.

“I thought the habit was one. What have you smoked now? A pack?”

Kerry just took a long drag, finishing the cigarette as he paced across the room. He put the stub in a half full ashtray. He pulled out another cigarette and lit it. Alright, something had to have happened between their last discussion and now. It had only been a day. What had put Kerry in such a bad mood?

“Anything I can do?” V tried.

“Well, I was going to blow up a van.”

“Extreme. Not completely opposed to it, though I would like to know why.”

Kerry sighed. He looked a little calmer for a second. “That’s why I like you V. Not afraid to go all out.” Then he took a deep breath just before he went straight past upset to completely fucking pissed. “I just can’t believe that fucker went behind my back and just sold the rights to my fucking song! Argh!” He took another long drag and started pacing again.

V leaned against the nearby wall. Well this looked to be interesting.

“I fucking wrote that! It fucking means something to me and that fucking cunt sold it off like it was god damn nothing! He didn’t tell me shit. Didn’t have a single damn meeting. Just fucking gave it to them!”

Considering how a fair amount of issues seemed to originate with his manager, V guessed Kovachek was involved. V didn’t know a lot about the industry, but he guessed Kerry’s manager would be one of the people to have the power to do something like this. However, he had to ask, “Who’s them?”

“Oh. Right. The Us Cracks. I was going to blow up their gear.”

V thought about it for a second before he tried to follow. “To keep them from playing your song?”

“Yep.”

“I mean, if you’re paying, I’m all in for a good explosion, but don’t you think that’s a little extreme?”

“No!” Another puff of the cigarette as he spun on his heels. “Ok, maybe. Actually ended up talking to them.”

“Talking, or did they catch you trying to destroy something else of theirs?”

“Semantics. The point is the label basically fucked them over too. Actually nice girls. They said it didn’t matter what trouble they might get into. They promised not to play the song. But Kovachek—” V had been right. “—is going to get my fucking foot up his ass! I need to fucking do something. I’m about ready to grab my fucking guitar and slam it so hard up his dick it resembles the cunt he is!”

He finished the cigarette. Before he could grab another, V walked over. “You need to try and calm down Kerry. You’ve still got a gig you’re supposed to do.”

“Fuck the concert! I’m going to rip his fucking-oh. Oh?” He looked on with confusion in his eyes as V first grabbed a folding chair in the room. He propped it open, grabbed Kerry’s shoulders, and then forced him to sit down.

“If you don’t do the concert and just go off, what the hell will that achieve? What kind of message will it send? Fuck all. The only thing you’ll probably achieve besides fucking yourself is also fucking Zed and the others. Let’s be fair, Kovachek seems like the kind of person to make other people hurt and then blame it on someone else if things go wrong. You’ve got to think this through. Actually make something of a plan to get back at him and not just explode at him the next chance you get.”

Kerry crossed his arms. He let out an angry huff. “Not a bad idea. But fuck him! He deserves to have tonight fucking ruined and deal with the aftermath. Sure, I’d lose plenty, but he’d lose more. Fuck going big. I want to fuck him over now—”

“Ker.” This time V took his face in his hands. “You may think that, but trust me, you’ll wish you’d have gone big the moment the immediate satisfaction wears off. You just have to calm down.” Kerry’s eyes flickered up to him. V’s thumb gently traced Kerry’s cheekbone. He didn’t know why. “Just calm down, finish the show, and then you can think of the best way to fuck over your manager.” Another gentle stroke with his thumb. Over Kerry’s cheekbone. The slight creeses near the corner of his left eye. “Calm…” From the way V’s chest suddenly started to tighten, he wasn’t sure if he was talking to Kerry or himself.

And then he kissed him.

V just acted. He didn’t think. His lips simply pushed against Kerry’s like he was trying to wipe away the frown himself. Kerry only froze for a second before his lips started to move in response. He pulled V onto his lap as his mouth opened farther. V slid his tongue in. Their lips parted only to get in air as V threaded his fingers through Kerry’s hair. He could feel one of Kerry’s hands slipping up under his shirt. He felt the callouses. The rough tips that dug into his skin and pulled him closer—

A noise had Kerry acting surprisingly fast, especially considering V still wasn’t sure exactly what he was doing.

As gently as one could be when moving as fast as possible, Kerry got V off him. He rushed to the door and slammed it shut just before whoever was on the other side could open it fully. Kerry locked the door and turned around. They should probably talk about this. Talk about why V had just done it. Talk about why Kerry had reacted.

But instead, V just acted again. He practically moved with Kerry. The moment the door was locked and Kerry had his back to it, V was pinning Kerry against it as he kissed him again.

The doorknob jiggled. A voice belonging to Kovachek yelled out, “You’re too fucking old to act childish! You should be on stage setting up right now!”

Kerry pulled back. He turned his face away and yelled, “In a fucking second!” even as V was already turning his face back to his and pressing their lips together again. Kerry’s arms wrapped around V’s waist. V got his fingers tangled up in Kerry’s hair once more.

“Just get on stage!”

It seemed that Kerry’s manager had finally walked away as no other shouts came or attempts to open the door. V pushed against Kerry. Felt how fucking tight his jeans were as V went from kissing his lips to kissing his neck.

“Fuck V…” Kerry moaned in his ear. One of his hands stayed wrapped around V’s waist as his other hand moved to his own pants. However, V stopped him. Kerry finally seemed to get some of his senses back as he said, “Shit. Yeah. Don’t have to go any farther if you don’t—”

However, V blew any sense away as he undid Kerry’s pants instead and moved his lips to Kerry’s again. At first, it was just simple strokes. Feeling Kerry groan into his mouth as he got harder in his hands and seemed to crumble against him. And then V dropped to his knees, first kissing just under his navel before his lips moved lower.

He felt Kerry’s fingers trying to grab onto his short hair as V went slow. Almost agonizingly from the noises Kerry was making. He heard, “Please,” more than once leave Kerry’s lips. It was more and more desperate each time as he tried to keep from thrusting forward, not that V would have let him. He’d set the pace and was fucking sticking to it.

And when V could tell Kerry was almost there, he just barely grazed his teeth and heard as all the air left Kerry’s body. V coughed, not completely swallowing, not that Kerry seemed to care. The moment he had a chance, he was pulling V up again and into a kiss, though it seemed the action was to help Kerry himself as his knees looked very close to buckling. If V wasn’t pinning him against the door again, he probably would have fallen.

“You’ve been thinking about doing that for a while?” Kerry asked with a breathy, incredulous tone.

“I just…acted—”

“I want you to just fucking act more often,” Kerry said before pulling him into another kiss. One of his hands was on V’s hip again, fingers just under the shirt as his thumb softly moved in circles there. “Any chance I can repay the favor?”

Repay the favor? V’s chest tightened at the very thought. However, he said, “Maybe later. You should probably get on stage before your manager breaks down the door with an axe.”

Kerry rolled his eyes, but already he seemed less upset about dealing with Kovachek. He dropped his hands so he could fix himself and button up his pants. V thought he should step back and look for something to clean his face with. However, Kerry immediately wrapped his arms around V’s waist again and pulled him close. He said, “Fair. Just one fucking question. Why?”

“You were frustrated and I just…didn’t like seeing you like that. I was trying to help.”

“V, if your definition of trying to calm me down is blowing me in the back of a theater, I have to know what you consider exciting.”

It was hard not to laugh at that as V felt his cheeks heat up. “I’ve enjoyed talking to you.”

“Well, I should hope so. I’d be confused if you said you hated me after that.”

V lightly hit Kerry in the chest before he cupped Kerry’s face again. He looked at him and that feeling from before grew in his chest again. Heat and a tightening of his lung. He gently stroked Kerry’s cheeks. “I hope that this doesn’t change much between us.”

Kerry’s face dropped slightly. “Oh.”

“What I mean is,” V quickly said, “is I hope you don’t stop calling. Job related or not.”

Kerry relaxed again. “In that case, I hope you keep answering.”

“Yeah. I think I can do that.”

Kerry smiled. He tightened his grip on V, pulling him into another kiss before he finally released him, and V stepped back. Kerry immediately grabbed what was probably meant for removing makeup, but tossed them to V so he could better wipe off his face. Kerry paused to look in the mirror. He ran a hand through his completely messed up hair. “Pfft, fuck it. Come on.”

V finished wiping off his face and followed Kerry through the building before they got onto the stage. Zed was already on drums. He did a quick rhythm with a cymbal crash at the end and looked Kerry over from head to toe.

“Nice of you to finally join Mr. Shaky Legs.”

“Fuck you.”

“Tempting, but I don’t think you have it in you.”

Kerry flicked him off as he headed towards his guitar case.

V found a section of the stage to lean against, chuckling slightly at the interaction as the rest of the afternoon and night was a great deal like the first concert. However, when Kerry was actually performing, V realized that he probably hadn’t been staring just because Kerry was good. The music was good. Kerry was a good musician, phenomenal even. He knew how to put on a performance. But V realized even if another musician with that much talent was in front of him now, V probably wouldn’t have been anywhere near as enthralled as he was watching Kerry.

During the performance, V made sure to text Vik.

_Sorry. I think I get what you were seeing._

He got a response back relatively quickly.

_You’re involved. Aren’t you kid?_

_I appreciate the concern. But I can make my own decisions._

_I know. Was more worried because of how oblivious you seemed. I don’t want you being taken advantage of._

V blinked a bit. Considering he was the one who had pinned Kerry against the wall and seemingly sucked the life out of him—

Probably best not to mention that. V just fell on, _Thanks for worrying. Just know you don’t need to._

_I’ll try. Sorry for being a stick in the mud. Just be careful. I’ll talk to you later kid._

That at least made V feel a bit better, though looking back he honestly felt more confused. It was because he didn’t know what word to put to it. He’d first felt intriqued that the eccentric man hadn’t called the cops on him. Later, happy to simply talk to Kerry. To receive a message from him. To see how their worlds clashed and yet were more similar than V would initially assume.

His eyes focused on Kerry again. On the sweat that glistened in the light over his tattooed muscles. The way he’d never fixed his hair after V had run his fingers through it. How close he got to the microphone, making V imagine how it would feel with those lips around—

Ok. Lust was definitely a part of it. Had probably been for a bit without V realizing it.

But it wasn’t exactly the word he would say encompassed all of it. He remembered Misty’s advice.

Well, he’d definitely trusted his gut and fucking gone for it. As for where that might get him from here, V wasn’t sure. But damn, he hoped the fucking ride didn’t end too soon.

After the concert, Kerry interacted with some of the concert goers, signing things, flashing smiles, and taking pictures as V stayed close behind. Everything went fine, but V could tell how this many people could easily hide someone with an axe to grind or a psychotic obsession. He stayed focused on Kerry and those closest to him. V only relaxed once the people were gone and Kerry asked, “Coffee?”

“Sure.” It seemed things really would stay mostly the same. “Want me to drive?”

Kerry’s face lit up. “Hell yeah.”

Once at the motorcycle, V got on and asked, “Ever ridden before?”

“Not in a long time.”

“Just lean with me and you’ll do fine.” Kerry got on and wrapped his arms around V. Even with the concert having ended almost thirty minutes ago, V could still feel the heat Kerry was generating as he stayed pressed to V’s back.

The plan was to go to Kerry’s favorite place. Though in the back of V’s mind, he was toying with the idea of forcing him to go somewhere else as they continued their argument of where the best coffee was from. Those plans got put on hold though as at one red light, he heard someone shout, “V!”

He made sure the light was still red and was going to stay like that for a bit before he looked over to the sidewalk. Oh, it was Judy.

“Who’s your friend?!”

Hmm, there wasn’t exactly much time to talk. V was ready to just yell something back. He could text her later. However, Kerry said in his ear, “Hey, you’ve met some of my friends. Let me meet one of yours.” Only he immediately followed that up with a more hesitant, “If that’s alright of course.”

It was surprisingly sweet of Kerry to check. Kind of like how back at the theater despite being hot and bothered, he’d immediately been alright with stopping when he’d misread the signals. V called out, “Stay right there! Let me park!” To Kerry, he said, “I don’t mind at all. I think you’ll like her.”

He found a spot relatively quickly just around the corner. Judy had followed them and was now walking towards them as Kerry slipped away. V got off and quickly gave introductions. “This is one of my best friends, Judy. And Judy, this is—”

“Ah, rocker boy I’m guessing. V mentioned you,” Judy said as she held out her hand and Kerry shook it. She shot a smirk towards V. “Glad to see you upgraded our friendship.”

“You’ll have to fight Jackie if you want to get any higher.”

“Then I’m happy where I am,” chuckled Judy. “I hope I didn’t interrupt your night.”

“Nope. Just getting coffee,” Kerry replied.

“At this hour?”

“Eh, wasn’t going to be able to sleep anyways.”

“Where are you headed?” asked V.

“I was picking some food up for Evey and me. Want to join?”

“They got coffee?” asked Kerry.

“Nope, but the place next door does.”

Kerry looked ready to agree, but again looked to V to make sure. The kind act had V smiling to himself for a moment before he nodded. “Yeah, we’ll tag along.”

As they started to walk, Judy said, “Kerry, right?”

He nodded.

“Glad I remembered right.”

“Oh? V know a lot of handsome rockers?”

“Of course,” Judy teased. “I get their names confused all the time. So, where’d you just come from?”

“Urgh, just a performance.”

“Urgh? Shouldn’t that be more exciting? Isn’t that kind of your whole thing?”

“Yeah, but I haven’t been working on anything new. It was what it was. Pays the bills at the very least.”

Judy looked to V. “I guess that means you were working tonight too.”

“Oh yes.” Kerry grabbed hold of V and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “He worked very hard.”

V blushed. He didn’t know whether to shove him or try to come up with a witty retort. He didn’t get a chance as Judy leaned forward and looked up at him.

“Wow V, never knew you to be so kinky.”

“You know what? I shouldn’t have introduced you two. Worst decision of my life.”

Judy laughed, her pace quickening as she stepped ahead of them. V glanced towards Kerry who looked—

V’s face softened. He wrapped an arm around Kerry’s waist. “Of course I don’t mean that. You’re already getting along far better than I would have expected. It took much longer for Judy to warm up to me.”

“He’s right,” Judy called back. “But that’s also because I met you doing something monumentally stupid.”

“Oh?”

“The Arasaka heist,” sighed V.

“Ah, makes sense.”

“Not that he was the only moron on the team. Evey included.”

“Yeah?” asked Kerry.

Judy nodded, “Yep. So…”

They talked all the way to the restaurant where Judy ordered her food to-go. They went next door while it was being made and she got to sit front row to Kerry and V’s still ongoing argument about coffee. They went back next door, waited a little longer, and then Judy had her food. They walked her back to her car where they said goodnight. V deemed it a successful meeting overall. Once they got back to the motorcycle, he asked, “Want me to take you back?”

“Yeah, probably for the best. I’ve got some ideas I want to fiddle with.”

“Something finally new?”

“Maybe,” Kerry said. He got on behind V and wrapped his arms around him again.

The drive back didn’t take too long, and V stopped directly by Kerry’s car. The area around the theater was practically dead now with likely only staff members and cleanup crew inside. Kerry got off and stopped in front of V.

“I had a good time tonight,” Kerry said.

“We just walked down the street and got some coffee.”

“Still…thanks for letting me meet Judy.”

“Yeah. Any time.”

“You mean that?” The way Kerry said it made it sound like he was referring to the entire afternoon and night as a whole.

V could feel his face heating up as his lips turned into a smile. “You don’t even have to pay me next time.”

Kerry laughed. “We’ll say you officially started working after.”

“Hey, works for me,” V said with a small laugh of his own.

Kerry’s face softened. “Night V. I’ll see you later.”

“Good night Ker.”

V drove his own way now, leaving Kerry behind as his chest simultaneously felt lighter and more tight at the same time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly shorter chapter. Hope you all enjoy!

V hadn’t planned on telling Jackie. Partially because he wasn’t really sure what there was to tell. He was still figuring things out. Still trying to put the right word to it that somehow got across the entire thing. Besides, the meeting with Judy had been pure chance. Otherwise, V probably wouldn’t introduce Kerry to anyone else anytime soon. V hadn’t even seen Kerry since the second concert, though they still messaged each other pretty often. Kerry even called him at one point, and they just…talked.

It had been nice.

Nancy had figured things out somehow when she called V up for a little journalistic investigation again. When they’d had a second to talk outside of the job, she’d simply said, “I’m glad you met him. Don’t know what you did, but he’s finally talking to me again. Calls just to catch up from day to day.”

“Yeah?”

Nancy had nodded. “If we had fallen out of touch, whatever. It happens. But I had the feeling he wasn’t exactly replacing me with anyone else. I’m just glad he’s reaching out again. So thanks for that V.”

And V had told her she was welcome. They hadn’t talked more about the topic, though the way Nancy had phrased everything did make the conversation somewhat stick in his mind. But Nancy hadn’t pushed so V hadn’t either. He had a feeling Jackie would push though, and he just didn’t know how to answer him. Because of that, he hadn’t planned to tell him much of anything.

He really hadn’t.

However, V found himself meeting Jackie during his lunch break at the shop. They sat off in a corner of the shop while the usual sounds of a garage enveloped them and Jackie ate. They’d planned to do dinner that night with Misty and Mama Welles. If just about anything else had come up, V would have probably pushed it to the side or tried to better accommodate both sets of plans. But then Kerry had texted him.

_Figured out what I’m going to do. Tonight about seven. Wear something you don’t mind getting wet ;p_

Then an address was sent.

Actually deciding which plans to keep hadn’t been that hard. It wasn’t like dinner with Jackie and his family was going to be anything special. They’d literally had dinner the day before and he’d just gotten invited over again for the leftovers. Kerry on the other hand…V wanted to see him. He’d…missed him.

But that also meant talking to Jackie and a quick sorry just didn’t cut it. God, why hadn’t V just sent a message rather than doing this in person?

“Come on hermano. What’s so important you’d bail on dinner?” asked Jackie as he continued to eat. From his tone, V could tell he wasn’t angry. He was curious though, and he wasn’t going to stop asking until he got an answer he was satisfied with.

“I…it’s just something for work.” He technically wasn’t wrong. Despite not knowing what to call Kerry, he still kind of thought of him as the client.

“Time sensitive?”

“Sort of—”

“If it’s only sort of, you can still come over and just bail when you need to.”

Fuck, why hadn’t he just given a time? “It’s really important Jackie.”

“You mean you’ll score big?”

V hesitated. Another mistake.

“Is it for that celebrity then? Well, that’s fucking smart. I can’t really fault you for skipping dinner for that. You must really have him by his cojones if you’re still getting gigs from him.”

He wasn’t exactly wrong, but V hated how Jackie seemed to view Kerry. He understood why. V himself probably would have said similar things if the roles were switched. If he didn’t know Kerry. But he did know Kerry, or at least well enough to know Jackie was wrong. Because of that, V just snapped. The words came out quick and fast.

“He’s not just some rich man I’m trying to fucking take for all he’s worth. So can you please stop implying that?” V closed his eyes and slowly breathed out his noise. He regretted that the moment the words had so harshly left his lips. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get upset. But it’s not like—”

“Carbron! Viktor was fucking right.”

“What do you mean Vik was right? When did you talk to Vik?” exclaimed V.

“Uh, I don’t know. Whenever. You do realize other’s lives don’t revolve around you, right?” snorted Jackie. “And I talked to Judes.”

“Wait, what did Judy say?”

“Ah, nothing when she seemed to be able to tell I didn’t know much. Just said she met a friend of yours though it did add evidence to what Vik had been saying. So what? You got yourself a papi chulo?”

“Ew! No, please don’t call him that.”

“I thought he was old.”

“He isn’t really—”

“He old enough to be your papi? Cause that’s old hermano.”

“Ok. Technically yes, but that’s not—”

“So you’re really saying you got—”

“He’s not a sugar daddy!”

The entire shop fucking turned and looked their way. With V’s face still heating up, he wordlessly got up, grabbed Jackie’s wheelchair, and pushed him outside.

“Hey! Just ask me to roll myself thanks.”

V let out a tired sigh and stopped. He walked back around so he could stare down at Jackie. “I’m just…can we not talk about this?”

“I find out my friend is boning a rich rocker boy who’s old enough to be his papi, and you expect me not to say anything?”

“Yes!”

“What? So it’s not some in and out fling?”

“No! Yes. I don’t know. That’s why I didn’t want to say anything,” groaned V.

Jackie carefully looked at him. “Why are you seeing him tonight?”

“There’s something he has planned. I promised to help out and that’s basically it.”

“Wait, just help him?”

“Yes.”

“So it’s not a job?”

“No. Maybe.” At least V didn’t think Kerry was seeing it like that. Fuck, he didn’t know.

“God damn V. You don’t know anything, huh?”

“Which is exactly why I didn’t want to say anything.”

“Fair enough. Sorry, if I was pushing.”

“It’s fine,” sighed V. “I didn’t mean to shout.”

“All’s forgiven. But you have to admit he’s old enough to be—”

“Jackie, please?”

“Alright, stopping now. So, what do you want me to tell ma and Misty?”

“I don’t know. That I’ll see you guys later. Ok? Just don’t put words in my mouth. Please.”

“Yeah, yeah. I can do that,” promised Jackie. They stood there for a second, before he added, “So we going to change the subject, or are you going to run away from the awkwardness?”

“Run away. Definitely run away.”

Jackie laughed big and loud. He did quiet though and his voice turned sincere. “You can still talk to me. Whenever you’re ready. You know?”

“I do. But I’ve got to figure things out on my own first.”

“Fair, fair. Won’t ask any more questions until you come to me first then. Just have fun on your not job sort of date with your definitely not papi chulo, yeah?”

V let out a long groan as Jackie laughed again.

“Good luck hermano. Seems like you’ll need it.”

“Thanks. I’ll talk to you later.”

V left absolutely despising that conversation, but at least Jackie had promised to back off. He did get where Jackie was coming from. If something was going on between him and Misty, then usually Jackie and V would talk about it. Jackie would ask for advice. V’s longest relationship while he’d known Jackie had only been two months, but even still he’d returned the favor. But this? V couldn’t just go talking to others yet when he still didn’t have his own mind figured out. Judy at least didn’t really ask unless her two cents were really worth something or she knew for certain the other person wanted to talk. It was partially why the night with her and Kerry had gone so well because she hadn’t pushed at all.

But meeting or not meeting the people in V’s life could come later.

Thankfully, the time for thinking was not now. When it was close to seven, V headed to the address Kerry had given him. All he focused on was how his chest tightened at the very thought of seeing Kerry again.

And exactly what bullshit plan he had come up with.

The address led V to the docks. It answered his question about the wet clothes but really nothing else. He didn’t see Kerry’s car, but he did eventually spot the man walking around one of the yachts. He watched as his face lit up and he yelled out, “Ahoy landlubber!”

Jesus, could he get any cornier? Yet V couldn’t help the joy leaping inside as he yelled back, “Ahoy!”

“Come on and get your ass up here!” Kerry yelled back. “We’ve got a schedule to make!”

V quickly walked up the board. “Oh? You write up an itinerary for all your crimes, do you?”

“Absolutely,” Kerry replied. He spun on his heels and was just about to walk away.

However, V grabbed his necklaces and pulled him in. Not too harsh. If Kerry had pulled back, V would have immediately let go. But he didn’t and so V’s lips pressed into Kerry’s. He adored how he could feel the smile forming on Kerry’s lips.

Kerry looped his fingers on V’s pants and pulled their hips together even as he leaned back to look at V.

“I wish I hadn’t waited so long to see you,” sighed Kerry. He pulled V into another slow kiss before murmuring, “Definitely won’t make that mistake again.” He then moved back, taking V’s hand and dragging him over the deck. “Come on. This is going to be fucking great.”

“Let me guess. This your manager’s?”

“Did you see that atrocious name splattered across its side? Seamuri? I’d be insulted if you thought it was mine.”

“Is that supposed to be a pun of your old band?”

“The fact that you have to ask shows how fucking shitty it is,” groaned Kerry. “Let’s just get this started so we can get to the only good thing this monstrosity of a yacht will ever do.”

It seemed Kerry had prepped most of it. After only a few more button presses, a pre-set course had them going. Kerry dragged V back on deck and into a seat near where a guitar was sitting.

“That also your manager’s?”

“This? No, baby is all mine,” Kerry said. He picked it up and started making sure it was tuned. “One of only five in the world.”

“Tell me if I’m wrong, but I have a feeling this ship’s time on this earth is numbered. Which probably includes all items on the ship. So you’re going to destroy a guitar that is probably worth enough it could purchase my apartment about ten thousand times over.”

“Yep.”

V hesitated for a second. He thought about it before he just shrugged his shoulders. “Well I think it’s a great idea. Does it not hold any sentimentality though?”

“I wish it did.” Kerry glanced over like he expected V to brush his words aside. It sounded like this could get serious and it was like Kerry was giving him an out.

V just shifted so he was turned more towards him. He was alright with serious. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Kerry softly said as he begun to strum a tune. “But I just wanted it because it was expensive and rare. That was why it was important. The want. But once you have it? What’s the fucking point?”

“To use it?”

“Pfft. I have others I’d much rather use than this one. Others that honestly sound better. Feel better. At least to me. Just didn’t realize it for a while.” Kerry continued the tune. He softly hummed over it.

V just soaked in the sound. Away from Night City and its neon crowded streets. Just the soft lapping of the water, the purr of the motor, and Kerry’s strumming.

“So what happens afterwards?” murmured V. “After you say fuck you? It’s not going to be as simple as just getting a new manager. Right?”

“Still thinking it through. But I’m thinking at all. I’ll count it as a small victory for now.”

Kerry started up softly singing. No words, just slight noises that accompanied the guitar. V asked, “It’s new?”

“Yeah. I’m excited to see where it goes. Where a lot goes from here.” He looked up just as V moved over and kissed him. It simply felt like the right moment to do so. Going by Kerry’s reaction, V had guessed correctly. The motion finally interrupted the tune. Kerry dropped the guitar without a care. It clattered to the ground as Kerry wrapped his arms around V.

For a moment, they stayed lost in each other. Tongues slipping in. Kerry shifting his leg so that he was gently rubbing V through his jeans. V started to push Kerry more onto his back, only for his hand to slip on the rounded edge of the seat. With how they were tangled up in each other, they both hit the deck hard.

V lifted himself up and saw the broken bits of the guitar underneath him. “Ow.”

Kerry laughed. “You ok?”

“I’m fine.”

“Good. How’d it feel shattering several million eddies in one swoop?”

“Not gonna lie. Pretty fucking good.”

“How about we do a little more?”

“Oh hell yeah.”

And then Kerry was pulling him up and ripping the damn place apart.

It was pure chaos. Smashing shit to just hear how it shattered. Ripping apart paintings. Walking alongside a bar and just knocking off glass after glass after glass of expensive fucking alcohol.

Then Kerry’s lips on his.

Being dragged to a couch.

Kerry climbing on top.

V couldn’t even say if Kerry ever actually explained what they were doing. It just kind of happened and V was along for the ride. The only thing he could say for certain was that fucking nothing, absolutely nothing, was ever going to top the absolute madness and chaos that happened that night.

When he walked up onto the beach after jumping from the burning vessel, V couldn’t help but say, “Did that all really happen?”

“You bet your sweet ass it did,” Kerry said, slapping just that as he passed V before collapsing on the beach.

V fell down next to him. He bumped into Kerry’s shoulder and just stayed leaning up against him. “What if it doesn’t blow up?”

“You take that back.”

V laughed. They stayed like that right up until the dark of the night sky was lit up with flames trying to reach the stars.

“Come on. I’ll take you back to the city,” Kerry said as he kissed V’s cheek.

“You parked out here?”

“Yep.”

“You really did plan all that out.”

“Well not everything,” Kerry said with a mischievous smirk as he pulled V up. “Give yourself some credit.”

“Oh, I am giving myself all the credit considering you were so fucking lost at one point, you didn’t realize you cut your arm.”

Kerry smiled as he put a hand over the cut. “If it scars, I’ll cherish it forever. Car is right over here by the way.”

“You realize we are both still soaking wet.”

“Well I do have towels at my home…”

V understood what Kerry was asking. Considering he didn’t have anywhere to be too early in the morning…

“Then let’s hurry to your home. To get dry. Obviously.”

“Oh. Obviously,” laughed Kerry before pulling him into another kiss that promised the wild night wasn’t quite over yet.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I used as inspiration was Popular Monster by Falling In Reverse. It shouldn't be considered the exact sound I imagine Kerry playing in this chapter, the lyrics just really fit the vibe for this part and I felt were better than anything I could come up with as I'm not a lyricist and it helps with some foreshadowing I've been doing. Hope you enjoy again! Thank you as always <3 <3 <3

V had spent the night at Kerry’s house.

He’d really done that huh?

It simultaneously felt like things were moving fast yet not. There was still more to explore. More to think about. He’d hoped to do that more during the morning after, but it sadly got cut short. He’d rolled over and kissed Kerry after reading a text from Judy. Kerry had tried to keep him under the covers at first. However, upon hearing it was Judy who had texted, he almost comically kicked V out of the bed.

“Go,” he said with a long, drawn out yawn. “See what your funky little lesbian needs. I’ll call you later.”

“I don’t know if she would laugh or kill you for calling her that.”

“Tell her and find out,” smirked Kerry before rolling back over. He looked content to stay in bed for a few more hours. V really wished he could stay, but Judy’s text had sounded important so he quickly got up.

Thankfully, Kerry had gotten the motorcycle towed up to the house. Otherwise, getting to Judy would have taken a lot longer. V hurried to Lizzy Wizzy’s Bar and it was back to work for the rest of the day. The matter involved one of the Moxes. Normally, the kind of issue would have been dealt with inside the gang. However, the woman involved was afraid of how her reputation could change. She wanted it taken care of on the down low. V promised her it would be and then spent the rest of the day tracking down the guy.

It was a rather standard kind of job.

V did a little detective work.

Made sure the guy had done exactly what the woman had claimed, then delt with him exactly as she’d asked.

He texted Judy when it was done.

His account was updated.

And that was that.

The next couple of days were pretty standard. He worked from time to time. Saw Jackie at one point. When he did, the man just couldn’t help but ask, “How was your not date job thing?” and V had groaned in response. Yet just being reminded of it had made his lips quirk up and Jackie had laughed and said, “I guess it went well then,” though he’d thankfully left it at that.

V got around to seeing River too. It started out as River needing help with a job and ended with sharing a beer. He’d asked if anything new had been happening in V’s life, but V had just shook his head and said not much. It was nice having at least one relationship that was separate from everything he was still figuring out in his head.

At another point, he saw Misty and Vik at work as he dropped off some food for them. Vik hadn’t said anything about Kerry. Despite how Jackie had almost definitely talked to Misty, she just asked, “Are you listening to the cards?”

V had chuckled and said, “Don’t worry. I am still taking the reading very seriously.”

Then while having a late lunch with Judy on another day, Kerry texted.

_What are you doing?_

_With Judy. Just started lunch._

_Care if I join?_ Which was quickly followed by, _It’s ok if you want time with her. Maybe I can see you tonight instead?_

Considering they’d already met and the fact that V didn’t want Kerry to think he was keeping him out of his life, he said, _Why not both?_ But after double checking with Judy of course. She was fine with it and that was how V, Kerry, and Judy ended up at a table again.

It was hard to tell if Kerry had just been in the area, or if he’d purposefully gone out of his way to get there as fast as possible. Either way, V’s heart leapt as Kerry slid into his side of the booth and pressed his shoulder against V’s.

Judy pointed an accusing finger at him right away. “Funky little lesbian huh? I could beat your ass any time or day.”

“Oh yeah? Name the game,” laughed Kerry.

Judy pushed her plate to the side and put her arm on the table. “Well come on.”

“Literally only here a second and already getting challenged to an arm wrestling challenge? Hell yeah!”

V rolled his eyes, but it was fun watching how quickly Judy and Kerry played off each other. Judy even won two out of three of the matches. She eventually leaned back and folded her arms behind her head. “Thank you physics and engineering.”

“You cheated.”

“You can’t cheat science. Or maybe it’s because I got beauty on my side.”

“Oh ho ho. I happen to have age and beauty on my side,” snorted Kerry.

“Really? Cause it didn’t help with that arm wrestling contest.”

“I was going easy on you.”

“You just tried to say I cheated.”

“And I let your cheating butt win. I can multitask.”

V could only shake his head as he tried not to laugh too hard. Kerry got some food too and they enjoyed their afternoon together. The only thing that really interrupted it was near the end when they could feel eyes on them. Or more specifically Kerry. He tugged his hat down a little and said, “Seems I’ve finally been made. I’ll leave you two so you don’t have to deal with any sudden attention.”

“Want me to come with?” asked V.

“Hmm, a nice idea. But I also used this as a reason to push back a meeting that I probably can’t escape from much longer. Tonight though?”

“Yeah. Your place?”

Kerry nodded before moving in for a kiss that possibly lasted just a little too long before he pulled away and left.

“You’re both surprisingly sweet,” murmured Judy as she watched Kerry go before looking back to V. “Good luck.”

“Good luck? Something you know that I don’t?”

“Nope. Just hope it ends well for you two. Or possibly doesn’t end. If that’s what you want.” She poked at a small piece of bread still on her plate. “I had to drop off my car to be worked on. Care to take me to go pick it up?”

“Not at all.”

“Cool, cause it’s the garage Jackie is working at and I promised him I’d bring dinner as payment.”

“He give you a special discount or something for that?” laughed V.

“Something like that. Let’s get going.”

V had gone with Judy to the garage. That night he’d gone to see Kerry. It wasn’t perfect. The flow of all the different elements of V’s life were still shifting and figuring out how they best fit. But Kerry was slowly getting more integrated into it. Fewer days passed where V didn’t at least talk to the man, if not go and see him for a quick bite or cup of coffee. Sometimes he would stay the night. V still didn’t have the word to encompass it all, but he was content for now.

Then the third concert came.

Kerry had told V whenever something new had developed with his manager. In short, things were real fucking tense. Especially since Kovachek knew Kerry had been involved with his yacht but couldn’t prove it in the slightest. Kerry had made it clear he wasn’t done yet, but he’d yet to completely let V in on those plans. However, another step in making Kovachek burst a fucking blood vessel occurred at the third concert.

V had arrived early even though it hadn’t been completely necessary. He just liked to be around Kerry, even if it was from afar and watching him practice. As he and the other musicians played on stage, Kerry suddenly stopped and pointed to Zed. “Forget the last song for the set. Untitled number seven,” he said. “Remember the rhythm?”

“Yeah, but it’s only just a demo.”

“Fuck that. I’m not letting that song gain any more dust.”

“I’d say Kovachek isn’t going to be happy, but you already know that.”

“Yep,” Kerry grinned. He quickly turned to the others, instructing them what chords to play and going ahead with practicing the timing. V was curious about the song, but he didn’t get a chance to ask about it before the show started. Instead, he watched first hand as the show seemed to go as scripted until Kerry yelled into the mic, “Here’s an unreleased one! Just for you!”

V glanced to where Kovachek was standing backstage.

Yep. There went that blood vessel.

V’s eyes turned back to Kerry. Already the song had a different, heavier sound than what seemed to be Kerry’s norm. It felt more raw, though whether that was intentional or simply because it hadn’t been practiced enough, V didn’t know. None of the songs that V had heard so far he would categorize as exactly happy either, but this was definitely…darker than the others.

“Crashed my car just to feel again!”

Zed must have practiced this song with Kerry before now. Maybe he’d helped to co-write it. The others added a nice sense of accompaniment, but Zed and Kerry were clearly carrying it.

“I break down!”

And then when his voice went from practically screaming to a softer drop that still somehow kept the same speed?

“I’m falling in love with falling apart…”

V couldn’t help the chills that ran up his spine.

There still wasn’t a chance to really talk as despite how it looked like Kerry’s manager might burst a second blood vessel, he still forced Kerry into the planned fan meetup. And Kerry pulled it off. He flashed the smiles and signed what was thrust into his hand with a flourish.

But V was getting to know Kerry. He did know him. At least better than when they had first met, and V could tell his heart wasn’t really in it. Kerry was tired. He looked like he just wanted to stop.

However, one look at Kovachek showed that this whole thing was probably going to continue for another ten, fifteen minutes. Maybe longer. V decided he wasn’t going to allow for that though. Thankfully, they were outside. It would make the plan that quickly appeared in V’s head a lot easier.

V looked around. He grabbed one of the security guards and pushed him right next to Kerry. “Don’t fucking leave his side until I’m back.” Then V disappeared though the crowd, easily moving away from the throngs of people as no one gave him a second glance. He got away, rushed to his bike, and then was quickly driving back around. It seemed that Kerry had just now noticed he was gone. Before he could actively question it though, V revved the engine loud enough for the crowd to turn towards him.

“Get on!” V yelled out.

Kerry took one step forward. His manager grabbed his arm. He tried to say something, but Kerry ripped his arm out of the grip. The crowd moved back, some more focused on Kerry. A few looking to V and taking pictures. He’d prepared for this. Had known his actions wouldn’t be able to go unnoticed. Oh well. Whatever got written up or plastered on some second-rate news station he could deal with. It was worth it just to get Kerry out of a situation he clearly didn’t want to be in.

When Kerry got on, V felt how he gripped him just a little tighter than was necessary. He felt Kerry’s beard scratch the back of his neck as he hid his face.

And V just drove.

He didn’t really aim to go anywhere specific. He just kept driving. A left here. A right there. Another right. Up until he stopped at a red-light and Kerry murmured, “Take the next left up ahead. I want to take you somewhere.”

V followed the directions. Soon, they were going through the back entrance of some club, up an elevator, and to the very top of one of the taller buildings of night city. V recalled one of their earlier conversations and asked, “Is this that place? The one with the best view of Night City?”

Kerry just wordlessly nodded, choosing to lean against V as V leaned against the railing. They stood there for a moment with the sounds of Night City muted beneath them. V felt as Kerry covered his face in the crook of V’s neck again. A simple kiss against his skin.

“When did you write that song?” asked V. He didn’t have to explain which one he was referring to.

“A little over a year ago.”

“I thought you hadn’t come up with anything new.”

“That was the only one, and Kovachek didn’t think it was good enough as a single.”

“So why play it tonight?”

“To make a point? To let it see the light of day just once? Not really sure,” murmured Kerry. He kissed V’s neck again. “Thanks for saving me.”

“Any time. Do you always hate interacting with fans this much?”

“I don’t hate it.”

“You weren’t enjoying yourself.”

“And you could see that?”

“Yeah.”

“Hmm, I thought I was harder to read.”

“You’re not hard to read. Not at all really. I’d say it’s others that just don’t take the time to learn how to. Why don’t you like doing those?”

“They’re just so meaningless.”

“Not for the fans. At least to some of them, I’m sure just getting to be near you means a lot to them.”

“It’s meaningless to me,” sighed Kerry. “I’d much rather sit and talk with someone. Have a conversation that matters rather than hi and bye. It’s just so hard to do that sometimes.”

“Do you…not like the spotlight?”

“I don’t not like it. But my view on it has certainly changed the older I’ve gotten.” Kerry kissed the back of V’s neck again, then pressed his face against V again. He slowly started to sway their hips, following some tune that only Kerry could hear.

V continued to watch the city. He didn’t say anything else. Not until he heard Kerry let out a yawn. To be fair, they hadn’t gotten their usual coffee and Kerry seemed more tired than usual.

“I can take you home now.” When Kerry let out another long, tired sigh, he added, “Or I can take you somewhere else if you don’t think you can keep your eyes open for that long of a ride. You can…you can come to my place if you’d like.”

“Hmm…I like the sound of that.”

They moved back from the balcony and headed to the ground floor. Once on the bike, V squeezed Kerry’s hand. “Try not to fall asleep just yet.”

Then it was time to go to the one place V hadn’t expected to take Kerry. His own apartment.

V couldn’t help but be a little self-conscious. He started to make up excuses, to say he was sorry it wasn’t what Kerry was used to. That it was a bit of a mess right now. But Kerry just murmured, “I don’t care V. Honestly. Just come to bed with me.”

Kerry kicked off his shoes on the way. He dropped his jacket onto the ground. The tank tops soon followed. Even most of the jewelry except for his earrings and the pieces on his fingers found their way to the floor. V had just barely had a chance to take off his shoes before Kerry was pulling him into the bed. Kerry’s arms pulled him close and he pressed his stomach to V’s back.

“You got a black belt in cuddling or something?”

“Several,” murmured Kerry. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Just…thank you.” V felt as Kerry nuzzled against him and promptly fell asleep. V put his hand over one of Kerry’s and slowly did the same.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So got some stuff coming up. The daily updates will probably have to be put on hold for a bit (though hopefully I'll get chapters out no more than two days apart, it's also 2 in the morning my time when I'm posting this and sadly can't keep doing that with work in the morning lol).
> 
> Also, considering Ao3 shit itself yesterday, if anyone saw the chapters and were confused, when I tried uploading 11, it accidently uploaded a copy of it as chapter 12 too. Obviously I deleted that as quickly as I could and this is the proper chapter 12. I hope you enjoy!

V shifted. The covers moved down and he shivered at the cold air in his apartment. He reached behind him—

Only nothing was there.

His eyes slowly opened in confusion. He wiped at his face and rolled back over so he was facing his apartment. Kerry was pacing back and forth as he texted. He only had his pants on, everything else still on V’s floor.

“How the hell did you manage to get around and over me without waking me up?”

“I was a ninja in another life.”

V shook his head. “Uh huh.” He fell back against his pillow and looked out the window. At this time of day, the sun was completely blocked by the buildings surrounding them. It was still pretty dark in their shadows. He looked back over to Kerry who had just stopped pacing. “What are you doing up so early?”

“Had some things I needed to take care of. Was going to make breakfast too, but you don’t really have a kitchen.”

“Ker, do you think I haven’t been to your house?” stressed V. “You don’t ever cook anyways.”

“Hey, it’s the thought that counts. And I at least know how toast works. I think,” Kerry said with a cheeky grin on his lips.

He finally stopped texting. The phone was carelessly dropped on the table as he walked over and pushed V back into the bed. He wrapped an arm around him and lay partially on top. He rested his head against V’s chest. The warmth of Kerry against him was better than any blanket. V brought his free hand up and gently dragged his fingers against Kerry’s skin, from shoulder to wrist. He moved his hand up and repeated the motion. Another slow gesture. Soft and gentle.

It was nice, but after the other night, V had to ask. “You ok?”

“What? Can’t just enjoy a morning with you?”

“Naw. I like it. Just never expected we’d get a moment to rest. Seems every time I came over you needed to meet with someone or I already had a job lined up.”

“Just let me know if I need to get out of your hair. I can catch a cab.”

“I refuse to look at my phone,” chuckled V. “I don’t have any plans. Right now, you’re my priority.”

“You mean that?”

V nodded.

Kerry twisted himself so he could look up at V. “You…you’re a good friend.”

A friend. Considering how oddly their relationship had begun, thief and victim, employer and employee, whatever this was, it seemed fitting that only now was Kerry using the word.

“A…friend,” V slowly said.

“Did I say something wrong?”

“No. Just trying out the word. I didn’t expect your friendship to be something I would gain when I first met you.” V had also just wanted to see if it was the word he’d been looking for. The one that made everything make sense. It felt like a large part of this. Any relationship built with friendship was stronger than one without it. But no. It wasn’t the word V was looking for. Still, he was more than happy to consider Kerry a friend. A very dear friend and he Kerry’s.

“All my friends are people I’ve known for years. Often times, a certain level of trust and understanding had to build up. I want you to know how important you are to me that I value your friendship. That I…want it to stay despite the fact that the initial reason we ever met again is done.”

“What? Did you think I was going to leave the moment you didn’t have a gig for me?”

“It was a possibility. At first,” Kerry quickly added. “But…that possibility seemed less and less likely the more we saw each other.”

V continued those soft motions. Back and forth. Fingertips stroking Kerry’s skin. “I’d like to keep seeing you.”

“I’m glad we’re on the same page then.”

They lay there a bit longer. V wondered if Kerry’s mood from the night before had been brought on by that thought. That V might no longer be interested once Kerry no longer had a paying job for him. However, V felt like enough coffees between them, enough out of the way encounters, had proved that it wasn’t the money that he was coming back for. V could ask again. Ask if he was alright and what had happened last night.

But no.

He didn’t want to ruin what they’d built up that morning. Besides, Kerry’s mood already seemed better.

They fell asleep again not long after. V only woke up when more sunlight could stream through his window. He felt Kerry moving more. He was awake again too though he hadn’t opened his eyes yet. V watched him for a moment before he said, “It’s not as good as any diner, but I can make coffee.”

“Hmm. Yes please.”

Kerry kissed him on the cheek before finally getting up. V pushed himself out of bed. He prepped the coffee machine.

“Mind if I use your shower?”

“It’s not as big as yours—”

“You essentially said that last night. Don’t think I was so tired that I don’t remember that. I don’t care. I’ve lived in smaller places than this.”

“Really?”

“Sure. Smallest would be a friend’s couch. If we’re talking about actual rooms, then a ship’s cabin about the same width and length as only your bed.”

“Wait, but why?”

“Had to get work somewhere? What?” Kerry gave a comically disgusted face. “Did I really give off the idea that I’d always come from money?”

V thought about it for a second. He laughed. “No, I suppose not. I just didn’t really think about it. Did you do even the most stereotypical jobs as a struggling artist?”

“You mean like waiting tables? Cleaning the dishes? Hell yeah. Nights were spent practicing until my fingers bled. The days were spent trying not to get that blood on nice dishes or white tablecloths.”

V had been able to tell just how passionate Kerry got when he performed. This showed how long that passion had been with him, stayed with him. “I wish there was something I was that passionate about. I thought…I don’t know. The heist was supposed to be the big one. But after that? Hell, if it had been successful, I’ve realized I had no idea what I would do. Even with enough money in the world, without a purpose, I think I’d just get bored at some point.”

“Trust me. You can get bored before you even get close to all the money in the world,” Kerry said. “Music used to help.”

“Used to?”

“Sorry, does. I have kept up work on some of those new tunes you’ve heard. It does help having a goal.” A soft smile formed on his lips. “And someone to share it with.”

Certainly there were others Kerry shared his work with. Others he’d worked with, friends he trusted. But the fact that he would include V in that after only knowing him a little over a month brought a smile to V’s face and a pleasurable tightness to his chest.

“Want to join me?”

“Huh?”

“In the shower.”

“It’s not that big Kerry.”

“So it’s just perfect, huh?”

V laughed. Why the hell not? “The coffee won’t be done for another few minutes anyways.”

Kerry was already stripping his remaining clothes off. “Well come on then.”

V followed suit. They immediately kissed under the spray of the water. V half expected things to get heated rather quickly. Sometimes it was V who started it. Sometimes Kerry. But there did seem to be a recognizable urge in both of them to act spontaneously and wildly.

But not now.

Now, after the kiss, Kerry immediately went to washing V before even putting soap in his own hair. It was sensual in its own right, but different from what had become more the norm. It was so slow, so soft. Domestic even. A word that V would have never associated with Kerry before now, but it was. It almost felt like this could be the start of any day for them, though V doubted he’d ever get that lucky.

He also washed Kerry in return, occasionally pausing to just kiss him on his neck, his lips, his chest. And then they were getting out and V was offering a spare set of clothes up to Kerry. They didn’t fit perfectly, but the moment V saw him like that, he couldn’t help but smile. It was a little weird, but more endearing that anything else as he could almost see what Kerry had probably looked like in his youth.

“Let’s see just how good this coffee of yours is.”

“Better than your favorite, that’s for sure.”

“Oh we are not on this again.”

“We never left it. I will take you to Two Moons sometime and show you what real coffee is like.”

“In your dreams maybe,” chuckled Kerry as he started to sip at his.

V poured his own cup. “You hungry?”

“A little. I honestly don’t want to leave though.”

“Take out it is then. What do you want?”

They talked it over for a bit. Kerry knew a lot more of the little shit places and chains than V might have suspected before. Now it just went to show Kerry hadn’t fully lost the taste of what he’d grown up around. V guessed that was why the finer alcohol at Kerry’s house was still full and untouched. Maybe he hadn’t even bought it, the bottles being unopened gifts instead.

When they finally chose something, V went about ordering it and Kerry finally started to walk around. Considering he’d gone straight to bed last night, this was his first time to really look. He asked after little knickknacks, old photos. He took a glance through V’s closet and gave him a few style pointers which was pretty amusing. Kerry even looked at V’s stash that he used for jobs. At first, V was a little surprised at how much Kerry knew about different models and shit. But he was reminded that the man had lived in Night City for most of his life. This kind of level of preparation was pretty normal for their fucked up world.

The food came and they sat on the curved couch.

“So what’s next?” asked V. “What to do now that you’ve done the whole line of concerts accompanying the re-release?”

“Now to get back to work. Zed and I have been working a bit. Talked to Denny, you haven’t met her yet, about possibly featuring in something. Speaking of her, I…” Kerry paused. He looked almost bashful. “I’m having a party with several close friends. I was wondering if you’d join.”

Wait, was Kerry really asking that?

“And before you answer, I realize it could get awkward or you might get bored about us old souls complaining about how much better the industry was back in our day.” V couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Spoiler, industry was the exact fucking same shithole it is now, but for whatever reason, rose tinted glasses. Huh? But the point is, I’d like you to come. And if you’d like, you could invite someone too. Just to balance things out. Maybe Judy?”

“I think Judy would be completely against the idea. So yeah. I think I’d love to drag her to a party,” chuckled V. “And…just so you know. I do want you to meet the others. Like Jackie and Misty? Even Vik. I just…”

“Hey, you set whatever pace you need. I can wait,” Kerry said. “I just appreciate that you talk about them. It makes me…excited to finally meet them. Knowing how important they are to you.”

“Thanks. And you will. One day. But yeah. I can definitely drag Judy to that. Just give me a date and a time.”

“I will,” Kerry said. “And you? I know you said you didn’t have any jobs today, but any that you think you might take? Or that you’re waiting for more information on?”

“Well there is this one…”

V and Kerry continued to talk until the meal was finished and V was throwing away the trays. He then said, “What now?”

“You mean you’re still not sick of me yet?” teased Kerry.

“I said you were the priority. I meant it. What would you like to do?”

“What movies you got?”

“You want to watch a film?”

“Yeah. You got popcorn?”

“Let me check.”

And again, V was shocked by the domesticity of it all. If anyone had told him their relationship would evolve from where it had started, V might have said they could develop a snarky back and forth. If things got a little physical, maybe a one off or something. Just some quick fun. But V found himself wanting the fun and the quiet moments. Before even sitting down for the first movie, V knew he wanted to do this again. And there were more movies after the first one.

In fact, the rest of the day was spent curled up on the small couch. They watched an entire series. Some weird documentary. Then just channel hopped when they couldn’t find something to agree on.

V half expected Kerry to ask him to take him home by that point. Instead, V found himself being pushed into his own bed. Kerry trailed kisses down his face and neck before helping V out of his clothes and going lower.

“Do you want me to do anything?” V murmured as the only thing that lit up the room was the neon from outside.

“Only if you want to. But I just want to pleasure you for a bit. If that’s alright.”

“I’m sure as shit not going to say no to such an offer.”

Kerry laughed in the dark, kissing his lips before going down again. V let out soft, needy noises as he gripped his own sheets. His back arched. And Kerry didn’t stop until he’d swallowed him whole and V had spent all his energy.

V let out one last groan as Kerry swallowed before coming up and kissing him on the lips.

“You’re better at that than me.”

“More experience,” chuckled Kerry. “You’ll have plenty of chances to catch up.”

“That a promise?”

“If you want it to be.”

“Then I’ll take it,” V sighed, kissing Kerry once more. He felt as Kerry moved him, and he let him until they were wrapped up in each other’s arms again. Kerry fell asleep in V’s bed for the second time, already twice more often than V would have ever suspected.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the break! Hopefully won't be too many more before the end, but it just depends how life gets in the way of writing. Thank you as always for all the love going towards this story, the comments and kudos and just for reading it. Hope you enjoy!

Sadly, the lazy day had to eventually end. They did go out and get breakfast together. It felt good having one last moment together before V drove Kerry to his car where it had remained at the theatre. V wished having mornings like this could occur more often. It made him smile when Kerry suggested the same thing. “We need to do this again. Sooner rather than later.”

“Definitely,” smiled V.

“I’ll text you the detes about the party and everything too. Just need to double check with everyone.”

“Sounds good.” V grabbed his necklaces and pulled him in for one last kiss. “Have a good day Ker.”

“You too V.”

And then it was back to work.

V went ahead and started a job he’d been texted about yesterday. He also responded to those he had ignored. He probably shouldn’t do that again, but thankfully there wasn’t anything important in the messages that had required urgency.

He worked hard. Stealing documents here. Taking in some gang member to the police force. Saving someone in a hideout. In between it all, he made sure to text Judy.

Unsurprisingly, her first words were, _Absolutely not._

_I knew you’d say that. Which is why you are definitely coming._

_Are we just ignoring what I’m saying?_

_Yep._

_You realize that it’ll probably just end up being us sitting in a corner while the old folks play bingo. Right?_

V couldn’t help but laugh. _I think Ker would be extremely insulted that you think he’d ever play bingo._

_The point is that it is a group we are not a part of._

_Maybe so. But it’s sweet that Kerry wants me there. Wants me to meet others of his friends and be included. He just thinks it might go more smoothly if there’s other people I can play off of._ Which Nancy was supposed to be coming too. If V ever got lost in a conversation, he could probably turn to her and talk about topics he had a bit more knowledge of. But still he texted, _Come on. Friendship card revoked if you don’t._

_I hate you._

_I will take that as a yes._

_Can I at least bring Evelyn?_

_I’ll ask Kerry. I’m sure it’ll be fine._

_If I can bring Evey, then yes._

V made sure to text Kerry. Then it was back to Judy. _It’s a done deal._

_Great._

_I can practically hear your groan._

_I just have no idea what the hell to expect. Party could mean anything with someone with that much money._

V laughed again. _I trust him to properly warn us if it becomes anything like that. I’ll text you the detes when he sends them my way._

_Fine. Just know I’m not dressing up or doing anything special for this._

_Works for me._

And with that set up, V continued on with the normal day to day. It wasn’t long before Kerry was texting him the info. Even with those plans in place, he still asked to see V again. Surprisingly, it was at the label where Kerry wanted to meet. However, it was quickly apparent that this wasn’t exactly work related like the need for a personal guard or anything. Instead, Kerry met him at the front, grabbed his hand, and excitedly dragged him through security and to the elevator.

“What am I doing here?”

“I’ve got a demo working. I wanted you to hear it.”

“Really? That was quick.”

“Not that quick. I started it not long after we first met and it’s still a work in progress. Still, it’s something. And I’ve got a few ideas that might work well as a chorus in another song. Also Zed and I couldn’t agree on which version of this one section I should use.”

“Shouldn’t you get someone more musically trained to decide something like this?”

“They’re both good.”

V chuckled as they stepped into the elevator. “A little full of yourself. Huh?”

“Not a bit,” grinned Kerry. “They are good. Musically sound, but I need to know which one feels right.”

“And you think I can do that? Careful Ker. Someone might think you’re almost writing it for me.”

Kerry just grinned in a way that said he’d never tell the truth. He murmured, “Maybe I am,” and kissed V long and slow. They only parted when the elevator stopped. Kerry’s hand returned to resting in V’s and he dragged him through the floor.

Rather than offices and cubicles, this floor had a bit more style and effort put into its design. Kind of like the lobby. V realized that it had several recording studios set up on it. A few doors had red lights on, signaling someone was in the middle of a session. They stopped at one where the light was off and the door slightly ajar. Kerry finally dropped his hand and bumped the door open with his hip. V closed it behind them. His eyes traveled over the studio. Someone was sitting at a soundboard. He was listening to something and Zed was in the soundproof room, though the door was currently open.

“So that’s what you’re doing,” snorted Zed. “You got him to ride all the way here because my opinion apparently means nothing. Do we need to tweak a few of these lyrics and change the tempo? Maybe make it into a love ballad?”

It was a little embarrassing, but no less funny considering V had just said a similar thing in the elevator. He wondered if Kerry had talked to Zed about him. Must have a little considering he seemed to know this wasn’t some random fling. That thought was simultaneously sweet and embarrassing.

Kerry responded to Zed. “We both know that’s not my style. No offense V.”

“None taken,” he laughed. His eyes turned to Zed. “Sorry about apparently out voting you before even hearing it.”

“It is what it is. I’m just glad he’s actually writing something good for a change.”

Kerry flicked him off. “That’s fucking rude.”

“Oh come on. We both know you haven’t gotten this inventive in a while. I still stand by what I think. The first version you’ve got is better.”

“Hush. You’re going to influence V’s decision if you say any more. I’m trying to bring him in as unbiased as possible.”

“Nuh uh. I influence away. It’s the first one. Trust me V. Pick the first one.”

V laughed as Kerry kicked at Zed and Zed whacked him with one of the drumsticks. “So, what do I have to do?”

“Just listen. And close the door on the way out.”

“You got it.” V moved out of the soundproofed room.

The man at the soundboard said, “I’m going on smoke break. I’ll show you how to adjust the volume in here, and how you can talk to them without needing to go in and out constantly. Don’t touch anything else.”

“Understood,” V said. From the way the man spoke, V could guess at least a few artists had snuck in groupies and caused a mess or ruined recordings and equipment because of it. At least today should prove a simple one for the guy.

The man left and Kerry said, “All set?”

V paused. He double checked he was hitting the right button. “Yeah. Going to show me the full thing both times?”

“That’s the plan. You’ll have a better opinion if you experience the entire piece. Here’s the first version.”

V leaned back as Zed first set the speed before they began.

It was interesting seeing another side of music production. Another step after simply thinking up ideas and tunes. And as V had figured out, he just liked watching Kerry play. He either looked in his element and fired up. Or even more relaxed as his fingers performed familiar motions and his lips moved in practiced words.

Kerry and Zed performed both versions. A short break in between them signaling the change.

V was sure there were elements that he missed. Certain melodies and the changes in them that his ears couldn’t pick up on. But there was one version that did simply…feel different. A version that made his heart beat a little faster.

Kerry and Zed walked out of the soundproofed room and expectantly looked at him.

“Verdict?”

“The second one. Definitely the second one.”

Zed let out a long sigh. “Man, you should have gone with one.”

“Hey, just being honest.”

“Two it is,” grinned Kerry. “We’ll start working on it from there then. Any chance you can stay a little longer V?”

He checked the time. “Yeah. A little bit.”

“Cool. You can give your opinion on a few more things,” Kerry said as he leaned down to give V a quick kiss.

Zed rolled his eyes, grabbed Kerry by his belt, and dragged him back into the room. “We are trying to work here.”

“I’m getting there damn it!”

V laughed. He settled in as the sound guy finally came back from his break and they continued their work. Before, if someone had asked, V would have just thought a musician wrote a song, they recorded it, and it was done. However, he got to see how much more back and forth there was as Kerry would listen to what they had just played and change something afterwards or declare they needed to record another part and that it wasn’t necessarily all recorded in one go. As it was only him and Zed, they also changed out the instruments. Recording baselines or accompaniments to the melody. Then they roughly put them together to see if they liked what they were hearing.

It sucked when V had to finally go, but he was thankful for getting to see Kerry even for a short time.

They texted later. Talked. But the next time V saw him was when the time of the party actually came.

V arrived early simply because Kerry had asked him to. There wasn’t much to do as far as prepping. Clearly Kerry had paid someone to clean up the place, and there was proper food prepped and ready to serve.

“What top tier chef did you pay to make all this?”

“Would you believe I did it myself?”

“Not in a million fucking years,” laughed V.

They kissed before Kerry was pulling him onto the couch.

“Tell me who’s going to be here.”

“Well, you know Zed and Nancy. Denny is another one from the old days. I’ve mentioned her before. I love Zed, but damn. No one can beat Denny in a drum off. Then there’s Kai. Who you saw the last concert since he finally got the ok to stand for that long. And there’s Adam. He’s really chill. I think you’ll like him. He’s sound production though. Not a musician. And then there’s you, Judy, and Evelyn. Is she a friend by the way?”

“Eh, more an acquaintance I’d say. Judy and her are close.”

“They together?”

“I know they were. It’s hard to tell sometimes. But she’s nice. Or at least could at pretending to be,” chuckled V. “Incredibly smart. Also knows people better than they know themselves half the time. I bet you that you’ll end up being more comfortable talking to her than your own friends.”

Kerry laughed. “That good huh?”

“She is. Which is also probably why Judy wanted to bring her along.”

“I’m here for it. Should be an interesting night. Can you stay? Afterwards?”

“Yeah. I’ll gladly stay.”

Kerry smiled and pulled him into a kiss again. They stayed like that right up until the people were starting to arrive. V was admittedly thankful that Nancy was one of the first. It was good seeing a familiar face. He asked how her latest story was going and she immediately got into it as Denny arrived at about the same time.

The woman hugged Kerry and said, “I’ll be honest. Your little call surprised me. I swore I read you killed yourself somewhere.”

“Pfft. Tabloids. What can you do about them? Did you see my text about Henry? Have you talked—”

“We are not talking about Henry tonight.”

Kerry and Nancy shared a look. V had heard of the man, but clearly there was more to the story after the fact. V wondered if he’d hear any about it that night. It looked like Denny could easily go on a rant right here and now at the mention of the name.

“Alright,” Kerry quickly said. “Not talking about Henry. Check. Anyways, this is V.”

Introductions took just enough time for Judy and Evelyn to show up soon after. Judy didn’t hesitate to grab Kerry by the arm and say, “I hate you for this.”

“You’ll have fun. Trust me Judy.”

“Uh huh.”

Kerry held out his hand to Evelyn. “You must be Evelyn Parker. A pleasure to meet you.”

Evey shot Judy a slight smirk as she took Kerry’s hand. “And you said he had no manners.”

“Judy, I am hurt,” Kerry said with mock sadness as he put his hand over his heart. “Do our only two, honestly very short, interactions mean so little to you?”

Even Judy couldn’t help but finally crack a smile at that.

“There it is. Want something to drink?”

“Whatcha got?”

It was amusing as Kerry went through the liquor cabinet. For a moment, Evelyn thought he had ‘good taste’. Only for Kerry to quickly say that most of those had been gifts he just didn’t know what to do with. He ended up declaring that Evelyn take two very expensive bottles home with her and then pushed something Denny’s way too. As Kerry himself said, “They were just getting dusty anyways.”

Zed came. Then Adam and Kai not long afterwards.

It was a casual thing. No fancy sitting down with glasses and plates at a set table. It was grab what you want when you could and sit wherever. On armrests. Cross-legged on the couch. Adam even chose to sit on the ground despite how there was room available.

V and Judy were the youngest by far with Evelyn being just a little older than them. Still, Kerry made sure to divide his own attention as best he could. It helped too that Nancy and Denny didn’t seem to know the others and Adam was only really familiar with Zed and Kerry. It allowed for some interesting conversations, especially when V got to listen to Adam describe his job and explain some of the things he did.

The best moment though was when Nancy finally pointed over to the piano and said, “Do you even use the damn thing?”

Everyone looked and Kerry said, “Of course I do. It’s good for initial writing. I bet I could even out play you considering how long you’ve been away from music.”

“Careful Eurodyne,” Nancy said. “Don’t make a bet you can’t cash out.”

“I think he could do it,” Denny replied.

“Really Denny? I’m hurt.”

“Ah, don’t be so upset sweetheart. I’m only backing Kerry so that he’ll actually do it and then I can watch you crush him.”

“Now I feel like I should say I’m the one hurt,” Kerry said with an exaggerated sigh.

“I actually like where this is going. Kerry, you’re on.”

“I didn’t even bet anything!”

“Denny made the bet for you. Come on.”

Kerry rolled his eyes. He grabbed his glass, downed the rest of it, and then quickly followed Nancy over to the bench. Everyone else followed too. V was certainly curious what would happen. Most everyone seemed to be feeling the same, except maybe Zed who actually looked rather excited.

Nancy sat down first. Kerry slid in beside her, forcing her out of the center. She quickly bumped him back.

“No fucking man spreading.”

“It’s my bench.”

“I’m the guest.” She smirked and shoved him again. “Denny, do us the honor of setting up the tempo?”

She walked around and started beating on the side of the piano at a steady, even, beat.

“Ladies first.”

“I think the loser should go first.”

“Oh, so still you?”

“That would be you Kerry.”

“I’ll go first, but only because I know you’re just trying to delay the inevitable.” His fingers finally touched the keys. He played out a tune. Nothing too difficult, but impressive none the less.

“You’ve gotten better.”

“Scared Hartley?”

“In your dreams Eurodyne.”

She played her own tune. It was an octave lower and a little more complex but seemed to compliment what Kerry had just played.

“Not bad. Not bad,” Kerry grinned. He started to play something else.

Nancy played something.

Denny’s tempo turned into an actual rhythm and then they were off.

V suddenly understood why Zed had looked so excited.

They had all been in a band together. For several years if V remembered correctly. None of them had played together recently either and yet—

Nancy, Kerry, and Denny all seemed to be able to react to each other before even hearing what the other would do. They made an actual song out of what had started as just a little competition. They played off each other. Kerry did a melody and then Nancy responded to it, almost like a conversation.

V could have easily kept watching it for ages. A quick look around showed that everyone agreed. However, Kerry eventually ended a segment with a loud smashing noise and leaned back.

“I yield! Mercy, mercy,” he laughed.

Denny let up on the rhythm as Nancy played the final notes. “Told you I’d win.”

“I see that now,” said Kerry as he shook out his hands. “So, what does Denny owe you seeing as she bet on my behalf?”

“Lunch. It’s been too long.”

“It really has sweetheart.”

Nancy took the cover and moved it over the keys. “Apologies to everyone for derailing the evening.”

“No! Not at all.”

“That was great.”

“I’m sure you had just as much fun beating Kerry’s ass as we did watching it happen.”

“Hey!”

Everyone couldn’t help but laugh. Kerry jumped up and grabbed another round of drinks for everyone and the night continued on for just a little longer. V was having a good time. Even Judy had gotten a little more comfortable and Evelyn being Evelyn very easily moved between conversations.

Then Denny suddenly said, “Now I understand Evelyn and Judy know V which is why they’re here. And Kerry, you met Judy through V, but you never mentioned how you met V first.”

Judy did a very unladylike snort. “Oh, this will be good.”

Of course all eyes turned to V. “Well…you see—”

“He saved my life.”

“What? No I didn’t. I tried to steal your guitar,” V automatically said.

Of course the room erupted in shocked sounds, full out laughter, or comments of disbelief. V couldn’t help but laugh too. It was a hell of a way to say he’d met him.

Kerry just shrugged though. “Stealing a guitar. Saving my life. Same thing.” He kept talking, but V didn’t process what he was saying. Or anyone for that matter.

How V hadn’t seen it before, he really couldn’t say. Maybe it had just clicked because of the way Kerry had said it. The fact that he’d called it the same thing. Maybe the picture had been in front of V the entire time, but he’d just needed one last piece for it to all make sense.

Because now the picture was clear and V couldn’t un-see it.

Oh.

Oh god.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always and for all the wonderful comments and discussions I've seen. I hope you enjoy <3

V couldn’t believe he hadn’t put all the pieces together.

Nancy’s remarks about not having talked to Kerry in years. They’d fallen apart, but Nancy had never been able to explain it. She’d even admitted to V that a worry or hers had been that Kerry wasn’t replacing her with anyone. That he didn’t have anyone else to just talk to.

Kerry had talked about a time when he’d been unable to write music. He’d even said those words when talking about his passion. A slip of the tongue.

_Music used to help._

Except he had managed one song in that time. One rough version of a song that had simply been ignored and struck down by his manager. A hard, heavy song with imagery and words so dark and sad it had caused V to shiver at the concert.

Kerry’s mood afterwards. The sudden dip. His mention of trying to let something go perhaps by singing the demo?

Or the other time when Kerry had mentioned needing to reconnect with others. Being out of the loop. Uninspired. Zed had talked about how it had been refreshing seeing Kerry work on something again.

V’s mind was cast even farther back. When Kerry had gone off on Peterson for trying to steal his guitar. He’d mentioned Peterson knowing plans. Plans that V had never got answers for. Plans that had remained a mystery. Plans that had been interrupted for some reason. V had thought they had caused Kerry to stay at home, but what if the plans had always been at the house? What if the meaning of ‘the owner of the house would be away’ hadn’t been meant physically? What had Kerry said? He’d said… He’d said…

_He knew my fucking plans. He could have said something._

Denny’s words that very night. About how she’d thought he’d killed himself. It had been a joke. Probably not even connected, but it made V think of other conversations all the same. Of other small interactions like Zed joking that Kerry didn’t have friends. Only…maybe it hadn’t been completely a joke at the time.

All these events by themselves didn’t mean much. Together though, the picture they formed just had V’s heart dropping.

And then his mind went back to the very beginning. His and Kerry’s first meeting.

If a gun was being used for self-defense, then shouldn’t the clip be full? A bullet in every chamber just in case someone broke in? Or on the opposite end of the spectrum. If it was just for decoration, there shouldn’t be any bullets in it. Or even if Kerry had recently used it at a range or something, then it should have still had the shells. Right?

But there had been a single, un-shot bullet in the chamber.

Just one bullet. Ready to be used.

Plans that had been disrupted.

And finally Kerry’s own words.

_Stealing a guitar. Saving my life. Same thing._

V blinked as he looked at Kerry and he just…

He didn’t know what to do. Should he say something? Wait to bring it up at the right time? Would a right time ever come for a topic such as this?

V tried his best to keep the smile on his face. To not ruin the night for everyone else and just keep laughing. It was so fucking hard. Especially whenever his eyes moved to Kerry and his heart just hurt. He thought he did ok though, at least until Judy said something before leaving.

Everyone was kind of going at the same time. It meant it was easy to just step off to the side without drawing too much attention to themselves.

Judy rubbed his arm and shot him a kind look. “I thought I’d be the one looking like that by the end of the night. You ok?”

“Me? Yeah, I’m fine. Just suddenly felt off. I think I’m coming down with something.”

“Do you need a ride home?”

“I was planning on spending the night here anyways.”

Judy softly laughed. “Well, make sure you actually rest if you’re feeling ill.”

V at least managed a genuinely amused smile. “You make it sound like we’re rabbits.”

“With the things you’ve mentioned and how you always act around each other, you might as well be.”

V rolled his eyes.

“Just let me know if you need anything or any symptoms start to persist.”

“I’m sure it’ll be gone by the morning but thank you Judy. And thank you for coming.”

They hugged each other before Judy went over to Evelyn’s side. V had already said goodbye to the others. He could have walked over and continued the night as some final conversations were going on and repeated goodbyes were being given. But V just couldn’t.

He walked away like he was just going to get some water to drink. However, he stayed there and away from everyone until the house finally quieted and the last guest had left. He sipped a glass of water, head still down until he felt Kerry’s fingers softly trace his chin before encouraging him to look up.

“Hey,” Kerry softly said. “What’s wrong?”

V opened his mouth. Jesus. How the hell was he supposed to start this? He slowly set the glass down. “I…I enjoyed tonight. I don’t want to end it on a sour note.”

“It’s kind of hard not to considering how you’re looking at me right now.” Kerry hesitated. His face dropped. He gently placed his hands on V’s shoulders. “If I did anything wrong, I’m—”

“No!” V grabbed his face and kissed him quick. His hands stayed on Kerry, gently stroking his cheeks even as his eyes flickered away. Unable to look at him. “No. You did nothing at all. I just…I don’t want to insult you. I don’t want to push where I’m not wanted. But I just…I can’t forget it either.”

“Forget what? V. Please tell me what’s on your mind. Please.”

There was no way for V to get out of this. If he said no, if he walked away, that would be all the crueler. So he had to say something. “When we first met…”

“Yes?”

Here it went. There would be no taking the words back once V said them. “Why did you have just one bullet in your gun?”

V finally looked Kerry in the eyes again. He could tell it wasn’t what Kerry had expected to hear. He hadn’t been prepared for this and his face was completely open. His hands dropped to V’s waist. A shaky breath left his lips. “I’m not ready for this conversation.”

“Neither am I, but we’re having it,” whispered V.

Kerry blinked. He took a step back. Fear shot through V’s heart as the contact ended between them. Kerry would shut him down. He’d gone too far. Kerry turned his back on V and V just…he didn’t know what to do. He wanted to reach out, but he’d never been in such a situation. Did he let Kerry walk away now and come back later? Did he try to force them back into a conversation?

Only he didn’t have to worry about it going that far. Kerry’s shoulders shook for a moment, but he eventually turned back around. He murmured, “I need a minute. Just…follow me.”

And V did. He walked with Kerry who walked around his house, arms crossed and head down. They would go one way and then quickly change directions. They eventually walked outside and went around the house in one complete circle. Then Kerry finally seemed to know where he wanted to go. He made a beeline towards the pond. He sat at one of the chairs. V almost sat in another one, but Kerry held his hand up. He wasn’t looking at V. Not yet. But he kept his hand there. Palm open and fingers relaxed.

V took it.

Kerry tugged him onto the same folding chair. It was a tight squeeze, both of them pressed tightly together as Kerry never let go of V’s hand.

They were still incredibly close to the city, but Mars could be seen in the night sky. Maybe a few stars, though they were incredibly faint.

V and Kerry stayed like that. V didn’t say a thing. He wouldn’t. This was Kerry’s decision. What he wanted to say first. How he wanted to proceed. If he wanted to at all. So they just stayed there. Shifting a little to get more comfortable or to keep pins and needles from setting into their limbs. Kerry never let go of V’s hand during the silent moment.

A long sigh left Kerry’s lips before he finally murmured his first words. “One too many inside jokes?”

“What?”

“Just wondering if that was how you figured it out.”

“It definitely started my brain working,” murmured V. “Can I ask you something else?”

“Yeah. Of course.”

“Did Peterson know? Did you tell him?”

“Not directly. But I confided enough. I’d alienated myself from a lot of people already. It felt like there weren’t many I could turn to. I-fuck. I don’t know what I was going to do. But I didn’t know how to fucking talk to any of the people I’d already cut ties with.”

V blinked. He tried to hold it in as they continued to stare up at the night sky. But no. He couldn’t stop the hot, angry tears from welling up in his eyes. “Doesn’t matter. I’ll fucking kill him.”

“Hey, V…”

“He knew! He knew and he just-if I’d been a little later or a little quieter and you had-he could have talked to someone and instead planned to just fucking steal from you.”

“I already beat the shit out of him. Though your reaction is appreciated. Like I said, I don’t even know if I would have actually done it.”

“It still doesn’t matter. You were hurting. You were hurting and you tried to reach out and he just…fuck Kerry. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t want you to think I liked you because of some weird…I don’t know. We’ve been having fun. At least I’d like to think so. I didn’t want to sour this with problems that aren’t yours.”

“Maybe they’re not my problems, but I care about you.” V paused. He was shocked to realize he hadn’t said that before. It was true though. The way his heart was hurting so much now was proof enough. “I should have said it sooner because I do. I…care about you. I really care about you Ker. And if talking about this helps then it’s a small price to pay-no. No, wrong words. It’s not even a price to pay for the good times. The good and the bad. I’ll take it all. I’m just sorry you didn’t have someone you could turn to.”

“I did. I could have. But it was my fault.”

“Don’t say that—”

“No. It was. At least to a small point. I wasn’t so lost in my own head that I couldn’t tell how unhealthy my actions were. I knew what I was doing. That’s on me. Still, I didn’t want to admit I had a problem. I wanted someone else to admit it for me. I think that’s why I talked to Peterson. He was around constantly. He was someone I couldn’t get rid of because of Kovachek and the job. I thought…talking to him was a mistake. I don’t know what would have happened if I’d just sat there, staring at the barrel. I don’t think I would have done it. But then…I can’t say for sure.”

V tightened his grip. He brough their hands up and kissed Kerry’s knuckles.

“But then you literally broke into my house and I was just so damn curious what the hell that was about—”

A small, amused huff escaped V’s nose.

“I have to admit that I used you to talk to Nancy again.”

“She said something about that.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, said I was an excuse for you to call her. She was worried you didn’t have anyone to talk to.”

“I don’t deserve her.”

“You do though.”

“I didn’t exactly mean it.”

“Then don’t say it.”

“You’re right. I shouldn’t,” sighed Kerry. “I am incredibly grateful I’ve known her as long as I have.”

V turned towards him just a bit. He kissed his shoulder and rested his head against it. He wanted to ask something else, but he didn’t want to push if it wasn’t wanted.

Kerry picked up on it. He gently said, “Just ask. Whatever it is.”

“You sure?”

Kerry nodded.

“I just…are you talking to someone?”

“You really do care. Huh?”

“I do.”

“Thank you, V. And I am. I stopped for a while. It was easy when no one really asked about it. No one knew.”

“I can ask. I can drive you there if you ever find you just don’t have the energy to go but know you need to.”

“I’d like that.”

They shared a soft kiss before V was resting his head against him again.

“I’m proud of you Ker.”

“Proud of me? What could you possibly be proud of me for?”

“For talking right now. For trying so damn hard. For reaching out to people again.”

“I don’t think I would have done it if you hadn’t so unexpectedly entered my life.”

“Maybe. But you’re the one who had to use that energy to actually do it. That was all you.”

“You a motivational speaker in your spare time?”

“Oh yeah. The merc thing? That’s just a hobby. I have an office and everything.”

Their soft laughter momentarily filled the night air. V’s heart didn’t feel so heavy as he said, “If I can ever do anything, whether it’s talking, or you just need a warm body around, anything, just ask.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t need to thank me. I’m glad to be here. I’m just sorry I ruined the night.”

“You didn’t ruin it. You made it for me,” smiled Kerry. “I haven’t had that many people in my home in a while. I’d like to do it again. If you’d like to hang around them again. And talking about this…it does feel good. Even if you first threw me off. Though we can avoid the heart to heart next time.”

“Hey, I’ll gladly take both if it’s what you need. I mean that. And I did enjoy meeting the others. I’m glad Judy came too. Even Evelyn.”

“It was actually fun.”

“Then…would you like to meet Mama Welles and Jackie? Misty too for that matter?”

“We don’t have to rush that if you don’t want to. I know how important they are to you.”

“They are important,” agreed V. “Which is why I want you to meet them. I want to let you more into my life like you have with me and yours. Jackie will undoubtably make jokes and shit, but I think you’ll get along once you meet him. You’ll love Misty. On the other hand, Mama Welles might be a hard sell. She really, really did not like Misty at first.”

“Just tell me one thing. Is she older than me?”

V snorted. “Yeah. She is.”

“Cool. Glad to know I am not older than your maternal figure.”

“God damn. I didn’t think of that,” laughed V.

“Well now we don’t have to worry about it anyways. And I’ll meet her again. And again. However many times it takes for me to win the woman over.”

“That might mean a lot of dinners with all of us.”

“Then I look forward to trying her cooking again and again while she disapproves of us from across the table.”

V laughed again. It felt good after how serious the night had turned. “I’ll let you know when I can set up plans with them then.”

“Sounds perfect.”

Their eyes then turned back to the sky and they just lay there for a moment longer. V could have easily fallen asleep, but eventually he felt Kerry shiver beside him.

“Ready for bed?” asked V.

“Absolutely.”

Kerry finally let go of V’s hand as they got up. He looped his arm around V’s waist instead. They walked back to the house like that, pressed to each other’s side and Kerry occasionally leaning his head against V.

They went straight to bed. Kerry got in behind V so that way he could wrap his arms around him and hug his backside. Kerry kissed V’s neck, and they both promptly fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again! It means the world to me and I hope you enjoy this chapter! (don't worry, it's a lot more light hearted too <3 )

After last night, V felt calmer. Better. He hoped Kerry felt better, but then decided to simply ask rather than assume.

Kerry had said, “I do. And I’m thankful for how willing you are to simply talk.”

V was glad about that too. He certainly made mistakes, assumed things, didn’t pick up on signals all the time. But he was willing to talk. To try. And Kerry always seemed to be too. Every time V hesitated or thought something might be misconstrued or cause a rift, they simply talked instead. It didn’t always feel easy. The night before had been anything but easy. But it was worth it. V was realizing so much was worth it for Kerry.

Several days later, V was sat at Mama Welles’ table. This conversation certainly wouldn’t be the easiest thing V had ever done, but it would be more than worth it as well.

Jackie was at work. So was Misty. V had planned just to call Mama Welles and ask. However, the moment they’d begun talking she’d told him to just come over. When he arrived, she was prepping a special meal for some family friend after their distant relative had passed. V offered to help, but Mama Welles shooed him towards the kitchen table.

“I appreciate it, but this is a special act I want to give them. And you would be no help mijo.”

V laughed. “Then I won’t stick around too long—”

“Nonsense. Sit.”

V finally did with a little plop into the chair.

“Good. I feel I haven’t seen you in ages, and Jackie seems to hardly ever talk about you anymore. El dice que siempre estas ocupado. No details at all,” sighed Mama Welles as she started to make coffee. “The usual?”

V hesitated.

She paused to shoot him a pointed look. “Don’t tell me it’s been so long that you’ve changed how you drink your coffee.”

He lightly laughed. “It’s fine. I’m happy with whatever you make.”

“Nonsense. This is the first time in well over two weeks you’ve sat at my table. What would you like V?”

Well seeing as she wouldn’t let up until he just told her… “A double espresso?”

“Milk or sugar?”

“Just black as the night.”

“Now that is an interesting change from your usual.”

V snorted. “I blame a friend for that.” Mama Welles began to set up the machine. V shifted a little and said, “Speaking of said um…uh friend. Sort of. Yes. I was wondering if we could do dinner with Jackie and Misty. And with said person as well.” He could tell that his words had caused the gears in her head to start spinning. She didn’t say anything as she finished setting up the drip. “Um…Mama Welles?”

“I take it you asked my boy not to say anything?” She said as she finally turned to him. “I must admit. I’m impressed Jackie let nothing slip.” A sound went off in the back of the apartment. “I need just a second to take care of the washing, but the moment I’m back I want to hear all about when this happened and who this second half of the couple is. I’ll be right back.”

She walked off. The moment she was gone, V was pulling out his phone and texting Kerry because one specific word had practically fried his brain.

_Are we a couple?_

V nervously bounced his legs up and down for almost a full minute before Kerry responded.

_I wish you’d been here just so you could see me stare blankly at my phone before Zed leaned over, read the text, and called us both morons._

V softly laughed. Still, his fingers hesitated for a second before he responded _. So is it alright to say we are? To call you a partner?_

_A partner? You got more on the side I don’t know about ;p_

_You know what I mean!!!_

_Haha, just messing with you. I am happy to consider you my partner. To say we’re a couple. Though I feel like we’re a bit late on talking about this._

_To be fair, what part of this relationship has progressed in a normal fashion?_

_True. You seen Ms. Welles yet?_

_With her now._

_Good luck._

V smiled. He put his phone down as Mama Welles came back in.

“So, who is this boy, girl, or other that you have been so invested in that you managed to convince Jackie to stay quiet on it?”

“Um…a man.” It felt wrong referring to Kerry as a boy.

“A man?”

“Yes, he um—”

Right away it was like Mama Welles was on the hunt. She stopped what she was doing and crossed her arms. “How old is he?”

“Not that old.”

She raised an eyebrow at him.

“I feel like I should point out he is younger than you—”

“Uh huh. By how much?”

“At least by five years?”

Mama Welles just carefully looked him over. “What’s his name?”

“Kerry. Kerry Eurodyne.”

Her eyes narrowed just a bit as she set his cup of coffee down in front of him. V quickly covered his face using the cup. She asked, “Why does that sound familiar?”

“He’s a musician.”

“Hmm.” She didn’t say anything right away. She turned back to prepping the food as V quietly sipped from the cup. Eventually, she said, “I will not force you to painfully hand out detail after detail as the sheer fact you have brought this up with me shows you are serious. I know you. I will not question your intentions in this, but I do question his.”

“Which is why I want you to meet him! He’s already included me in his life. I’m trying to show him the same courtesy. I want him to meet you.”

“Uh huh,” Mama Welles replied with only a slight bit of disbelief. “Well, I will gladly set up a dinner for you. How does the day after tomorrow work?”

“That should be fine. I need to double check with him, but yeah. Sounds good.”

“Uh huh. And what does Jackie think of this?”

“I’m pretty sure he thought I was trying to be a gold digger at first. And then he called Kerry-well basically he didn’t think it was serious,” V lamely finished. “I haven’t talked to Jackie about it much. Wanted to get everything straight in my head first.”

“I can respect that V. It’s a mature approach to take. But have you discussed anything with…Kerry Eurodyne?”

“Yeah. We constantly talk.”

“Hmm.” It was hard to tell if that was a ‘disapproving’ hmm or an ‘interesting’ hmm. “What else have you been up to? What jobs have you taken?”

V talked about a few. His big mistake was mentioning he’d been working on and on off for Kerry as well which had her eyes narrowing again. V tried his best to back pedal on that. To say their relationship and the jobs were completely separate things and it had just been how they met. He wasn’t sure if it actually worked though. Jesus, he hoped Kerry knew exactly what he was in for.

When V finished his coffee, Mama Welles took the cup and said, “Then I will see you the day after tomorrow. Cuidese.”

“Bye.”

V headed out of the apartment. He walked to the parking garage. He got on his bike. Then he sped directly to Misty’s and burst through the front door of her shop.

“Misty, how the hell did you get Mama Welles to like you-shit you have a customer. Sorry,” V quickly said as he bashfully looked down and took a step back.

“It’s alright V.” She shot him a kind smile. “Just give me one second.”

“Right. Sorry again,” he quickly said. He found a space on the wall to lean against and stood with his arms crossed. It didn’t take too long before the customer had left and V was walking over to lean against the counter.

Misty mindlessly shuffled her cards. “Let me guess. It’s about him.”

“I don’t think I’ve even really talked to you about _him_ ,” snorted V.

“Not directly. No. But I had a feeling. And Jackie did mention you’d fallen hard.”

V rolled his eyes. “He say anything else?”

“No. He said you’d made him promise to keep quiet. You finally start to make sense of what was in your head and heart?”

“Something like that. I saw Mama Welles. Asked if I could bring Kerry over for dinner. With you and Jackie too. Obviously. I don’t have a death wish.”

Misty softly laughed. “So she said yes?”

V nodded.

“Well, you’re already on the right track. She and I didn’t want anything to do with each other for a time.”

“But she clearly doesn’t approve,” sighed V.

“Was this your idea? Or did Kerry want to meet?”

“It was my idea, but he’s completely on board. He…” V looked away. He couldn’t fight the smile on his face. “He said he’ll come back again and again. However many times it takes.”

“Good. Because it will take time. Mama Welles is stubborn, but the fact that he wants to make an effort as well won’t go unseen. Trust me V. If it’s meant to be, it’ll be ok. I look forward to finally meeting him as well.”

“Thanks. I know you’ll like him-speak of the devil.” He grinned as he pulled out his phone and saw Kerry was calling. Misty gestured for him to answer it.

“Just wanted to make sure you survived,” chuckled Kerry. “How’d it go?”

“Urgh, I guess a little better than I expected. You’re good for dinner the day after tomorrow. Right?”

“Sounds perfect. It’s been over a decade since I’ve done anything resembling the ‘meet the parents’ shtick.”

“Yeah, maybe not mention that? I’m already pretty sure she thinks none of your intentions are pure.”

“Well one, I’d say only half of them are un-pure. Second, I feel like not enough people give you credit. You are the one who kissed me first before blowing my brains out in a theatre.”

V’s face went red as he put his head on the counter. He could hear Misty’s laugh, even though she was only hearing half the conversation. “Maybe not mention that either?”

“I wouldn’t dare embarrass you like that in front of your family,” chuckled Kerry. “Can I still see you tonight?”

“I’ve got a job that’ll probably go too late. But tomorrow? And I could pick you up for the dinner too.”

A long, sad sigh escaped his lips. “So my un-pure thoughts will have to wait until tomorrow, huh?”

“Ker…” whined V.

“Well, maybe my un-pure thoughts can at least keep you company while you work tonight. Shame though. I would have rather showed you.”

“I’m hanging up now.”

Kerry laughed. “I’ll see you tomorrow then. Be safe V.”

“I’ll see you later,” V agreed. He hung up and straightened his back a little.

Misty leaned forward. “If he can make you this happy, then I know I’ll like him. Mama Welles will too. Eventually.”

“Just keep telling me that,” replied V. “Any other advice you can give?”

“I wish. But just remember—”

“If it’s meant to be, it’s meant to be. I got it. Sorry for probably scaring away a customer.”

“It’s alright V. I’ll always make time for a friend. Have a good rest of your day.”

“You too Misty. See ya soon.”

V left feeling at least a little bit better knowing Misty would get along with Kerry. He wasn’t worried about Jackie either. Maybe with both of them backing V, Mama Welles would be a little kinder. V was soon to find out as the days quickly passed.

He did the job that night, saw Kerry the next night, ran some errands on the day of, and then drove back to Kerry’s to pick him up. He noted that Kerry had dulled down his wardrobe quite a bit.

“Not that I want you changing yourself for anyone,” commented V, “but thank you for trying not to look like such a diva around Mama Welles.”

Kerry laughed. He got on behind V and hugged him tight. “I figured it couldn’t hurt.”

“Well thank you. Let’s get going. Don’t want to be late.” V turned around and they quickly drove back into Night City. The drive was long enough that by the end of it, V’s heart was beating a little faster.

Kerry kissed his neck when they finally stopped. He could just tell. “We could always postpone.”

“No. Better to get it over with now. Besides, whatever Mama Welles says, you will like Jackie and Misty. Here. It’s this way.”

V led Kerry into the apartment building. They stopped at the right door and he knocked. V was just a little thankful it was Misty who answered it, Jackie rolling in right behind her.

“There he is in the flesh!” cried Jackie. “I was beginning to think this was all some insane hallucination of yours.”

“Hardy har har.” V took the two steps forward to kick the side of Jackie’s wheelchair. “Ker, the lovely lady is Misty, and the ham on wheels is Jackie. Everyone, Kerry.”

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you,” Kerry said.

“You too,” smiled Misty. Jackie laughed though and said, “No way in hell you normally talk like that.”

“Nope. But I am on my best manners tonight.”

“Probably for the best. Ma’s ready to pick you apart piece by piece,” grinned Jackie. “Come on. Close the door behind you.”

Jackie rolled back towards the kitchen as V closed the door. V quickly grabbed Kerry though and pulled him in for one more kiss. “For good luck.”

“Thanks,” replied Kerry. He gave V a small peck of his own before they walked into the kitchen. Right away, things started off on a far different and better foot than V could have ever expected.

“Is that lechón?” asked Kerry.

Mama Welles turned around and gave him a good once over. “Do you always walk into a woman’s home without introducing yourself?” However, she didn’t sound quite as judgmental as V had feared.

“Of course. My apologies Ms. Welles.”

“Hmm, no one calls me miss. You might as well call me Mama Welles.”

Out of view from his mom, Jackie shot V two thumbs up. V rolled his eyes.

“My apologies Mama Welles. I’m Kerry Eurodyne.” He offered his hand.

After a second, she took it. “So you are.” She gave him a careful once over again before finally asking, “You know lechón?”

“From a Filipino background, yes. I’m sure there are a few differences from what I’ve had before.”

“You cook?”

“Not in the slightest, but I appreciate any good meal that reminds me of my roots. A meal like this is usually reserved for special events or the holidays. I’m honored.”

“Well it is close to the holidays. And I did it knowing today would be important for V,” Mama Welles slowly said. “What would you usually have with lechón?”

“Well…”

Somehow, miraculously, V watched as Kerry had a full-blown conversation with Mama Welles about the differences between Filipino and Latino cooking with very few interruptions from anyone else. When the conversation moved on to other topics, it didn’t have an awkward halt either. Mama Welles managed to keep the flow of the night going with only minimal intense staring as she sized Kerry up and down.

“Normally I would ask how you intend to make a living in such a profession. Considering where you are now, I ask, do you visit home often?”

“Not as often as I like, but I make sure to take a trip to my roots at least once a year if not more.”

Mama Welles slowly gave an approving nod.

“Do you have a strong inner circle?”

“I didn’t for a while,” Kerry answered honestly. “But thankfully I’ve reconnected with some very good friends of mine. Good people. I think one you would find quite interesting. She’s an investigative journalist.”

And on the questions and conversations went. Everyone made comments here and there. Jackie didn’t joke as much as he might have normally, but that was probably only because he didn’t want to make too bad of a joke as to derail what was occurring. After all, everyone was a bit amazed at how well it was going.

By the end of it, Mama Welles started to collect the plates. When Kerry offered to help clean up, she said, “Jackie, I know you said you wanted to see how V was treating your bike. Seguir. I’m sure V and Misty would love to go with you too.”

Ah, so now was the time for the one on one. V shot Kerry a supportive look before they all headed out. Considering Mama Welles was kicking them out, V might as well show Jackie his old bike. They headed that way as Misty took V’s arm.

“It’s gone incredibly well.”

V let out a shuttering sigh. “Surprisingly.”

“I say we should thank my ma’s cooking,” laughed Jackie. “I’d say it saved the night.”

They got to the bike and for a moment, their conversations only focused on that. Jackie told V to bring it in to the shop sometime so he could polish it up. V promised he would and was about to ask if they should go save Kerry when he was suddenly walking over to them.

“I see ma released you,” Jackie said with a large grin. “So, verdict? You welcome in the Welles’ home again?”

“Well she did say, and I quote, I can run faster than you and if that doesn’t work I have a gun.”

“Sounds like Mama Welles,” V laughed. “And?”

“And she told me to have a good night and to send you two back in.”

“That’s about as much approval as you’ll get right now,” Jackie laughed. “We should do drinks sometime. Without the fourth degree.”

Misty nodded. “Hopefully Jackie and I will have our own place soon. We’d love it if you were our first guests.”

“I think that would be great. Ker?”

He nodded. “Thank you for the invitation. It was good to finally meet you both.”

“You too,” Jackie said. “Have a good night.”

“Night,” V said. He watched Misty and Jackie leave before quickly turning to Kerry. “Did you sick a private detective on her or something to figure out what you needed to say? Like god damn Kerry. If you had just seen how she had looked when I first told her about you—”

Kerry interrupted V with a laugh. “Maybe she just couldn’t say no to this charm.”

“It definitely wasn’t that,” V deadpanned. “Still…”

“Good outcome?”

“Very good outcome. Though I’m sure she’ll want to meet you several more times before she really gives her full pass.”

“I’m happy to oblige.” They kissed long and slow before Kerry asked against his lips, “What now?”

“We could go to your place. But mine is closer, much cozier, and we could watch a movie.”

“Sounds like the perfect end to an already great night,” replied Kerry. “Let’s go.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter, but I felt this would be a good stopping point for what I have planned next chapter. This story will almost 100% be 20 chapters now (maybe 19 if I decide to merge 2 of the chapters with how they're planned out in my head). That being said, not only thank you all for sticking around and reading this, those who have been here since the beginning and those new, but I wanted to quickly say that I will be taking a break from updating tomorrow and maybe the day after too. Work is just going to be too much for me too reasonably write so apologies for that, but thank you again for sticking around and I look forward to writing the next chapter soon. Enjoy <3

Things were going great. V was working and in between jobs he visited those he cared about. Had a meal with them. Simply spent time, or even helped them with their own troubles. The next time V saw Mama Welles, she even asked after Kerry. Considering she hadn’t even spoken Misty’s name a month after Jackie had mentioning he was dating her, V definitely counted that as a positive as well. There was still Vik who he needed to properly introduce to Kerry and the most he’d done with River was inform him of the relationship. But it was still good.

V had no idea what awaited him in the long run, would he continue as a merc, find a new passion, etc. He sometimes worried about that, but ultimately just tried to be thankful for the parts of his life he was content with. The patterns and routines felt pretty damn stable. He knew what to expect in most days, and the majority of the people he cared about were in communication with each other. V was especially thankful for his life as he found Kerry’s was not going as smoothly.

He’d of course noticed the stress starting to grow, but Kerry had assured V he would explain things in time.

“You are ok. Right?” V had asked.

“Yeah. I’m ok. I just don’t want to needlessly rant to you right now.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.”

“Ha, no it wouldn’t. But I’ll just get upset.”

“Well I do know a way to distract you.”

“Hmm, I say we skip the part where I get upset and go straight to that,” Kerry had murmured as he slowly kissed V and pulled out a small whine from his lips. “Trust me. I’ll talk to you when I have something of substance to talk about. For now, simply hanging out with you helps.”

V had let it go for the moment. He’d kept his eyes open of course. Made sure Kerry was never getting too low or always had something to ease the tension in his shoulders. After a while of wondering though, Kerry followed through on his word. He told V.

It was a call early in the morning that started it as Kerry said, “Hey, can you come over? I need someone to bounce some thoughts off of.”

“Of course.” V could hear that Kerry sounded tired. “Want me to bring anything?”

“Hmm…yeah. Yes actually. Grab something for lunch.”

“No problem. I’ll see you soon.”

V stopped at one of Kerry’s preferred places. It was greasy and crappy and had more than one story of the ‘old days’ tied to it. He hoped it would lighten his mood.

He made it to Kerry’s house in record time. Upon entering, he heard a shout from the second floor. “Up here!” Taking the stairs, he was surprised to see the pool table was covered in papers. A woman in a suit straightened up.

“I’ll take this as my own lunch break. I have another client I need to see today, but if I have time I’ll swing by again.”

“Thanks Jess,” sighed Kerry.

“I’ll see you later.” She politely nodded to V on her way out.

V stopped by Kerry with the food in hand. He just had to look once before he decided, “We’re going to eat outside. You look like you need it.”

“Not a bad idea. Oh, and good choice.”

“I thought you’d appreciate it.”

V gave him a quick peck as they headed downstairs and outside. V didn’t bring up the papers or the woman. He talked about himself for a bit. How his day had gone. Just giving Kerry a moment to enjoy his own food and the conversation before he got into whatever he wanted to talk about. There was minimal cloud cover above. It felt nice, the sun warm on their skin. It looked like it helped Kerry too. As he wiped his hands, the tension in his back looked mostly gone. He stretched and looked across to V.

“Ready to hear what the hell I’ve been up to?”

“Hit me.”

“I’m thinking about going independent. Leaving the label. Which I’m guessing doesn’t mean that much to you.”

“I think I have an idea. Wouldn’t like…Denny be a better person to talk to about this though?”

“Oh, believe me. I talked to her about it,” snorted Kerry. “She called me god damn brave or stupid. Maybe a little bit of both. I wanted your take on it too.”

“So what’s the difference?”

“Being with a label means connections. Means you can have other people worrying about the gigs and the promotional shit and planning. You need someone last minute because a musician got sick? Talk to the label. You’re pretty much guaranteed that someone else will find a solution to your problem. The profits are almost universally better too. You have more time to just focus on the music because everyone else is given a job for all the other shit. But…you don’t always keep the rights to your own music.”

“Which is how your manager screwed you over with the Us Cracks thing?”

Kerry nodded.

“You never fully explained why that made you so upset. I mean, I’ll be honest. I’m not a musician, so maybe I just don’t get it. Which is fine. If it’s important to you, then it is and that’s what matters.”

“It is. But it’s not just that it’s mine. It’s how the fuck it’s being used, if the message is getting out. Is it being perceived right. Or is it just being fucking perverted by someone who’s never even met me? Is it being used for shitty reasons?”

“I feel like there’s an extreme situation where all this happened once.”

“You could say that. In some ways, thinking back to the Samurai days makes me nostalgic. But the moment I think about it a second longer it’s some rose tinted bullshit. Not much I would change. Parts of it I’m glad happened. Some I do regret. Johnny, in his never-ending vendetta against the damn corps, used our music for riots and causing unrest. People died. I realize something as serious as that is unlikely to happen ever again, but it’s my damn music. I should be able to decide how the hell I want to use it.”

“Then why did you ever sign?”

“Had to get my name out there somehow. Didn’t I? And the amount they would give me just to sign on? After playing in shit bars and underground warehouses, it was hard to say no.”

“Fair. But considering what happened before, weren’t you careful with exactly what you signed?”

“Hell yes! I was going to make sure I owned every single aspect of my fucking songs. They would be mine and only fucking mine! But I haven’t been as careful in the past years,” Kerry finished with a tired sigh. “I take at least forty percent of the responsibility of that. Twenty percent I’m putting on lawyers and their fucking jargon. The final forty I’m putting on my fucking manager for making me sign shit when I was not in the right fucking state of mind. Looking back over some of those documents, I almost want to argue he fucking forged my signature. But I probably was just out of it and don’t remember any of those damn meetings.”

“Was that what the woman was helping you with? Jess, right?”

Kerry nodded again. “My lawyer. My personal one, not from the company.”

“Can you get out of your contract?”

“Not without breaking it which is going to fucking cost me. Same with my songs. Kovachek doesn’t know yet, but Jess has been talking with the label’s lawyers as well. I have to make sure my previous work gets back into my own hands if I am leaving which looks like it could be a possibility. My songs may be fucking popular, but most of it is old. They’re focusing on newer people, bands. But that too is going to really fucking cost me.”

“How bad?”

“Like, if this house wasn’t already paid off, I might honestly consider selling it and moving bad.”

V let a long whistle.

“Yeah.”

“So what are you going to do?”

“I’m still not sure yet. It’s not quite starting over. Fuck, I would never want to completely start over. But it will be hard. When I first started to talk to Jess and think about what I could do, I thought my decision was going to be easy. Like yeah, fuck them. I used them for what I needed, but I don’t need them anymore. Right? But I’m not Johnny and I’m not one for complete fucking anarchy. So having a clear answer just hasn’t come yet,” sighed Kerry. “So now you know. Why I’ve been overly grumpy of late.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“That’s sweet of you to ask.”

V snorted. “So that’s a no. I mean, I figured. I have no idea what I could do to help. Unless you want me to pull out a hit on your manager or something.”

“Ha! Yeah, that would go swimmingly.”

“What? It doesn’t have to be obvious. Maybe he slipped in the shower and cracked his skull. I can be covert.”

“As romantic as the thought is of you wiping that shit eating smirk he does off his fucking face, it would probably cause more of a headache than it’s worth.” Kerry leaned forward and kissed V on the lips. “But it is still appreciated.”

“Feel better?”

“Yeah, it feels good to get it off my chest. What about you? Anything you need to rant about?”

“I wouldn’t say rant. I do still need to introduce you to Vik and River. I feel bad for not doing it sooner.”

“Wasn’t River the one I ended up talking to a bit over the phone?”

“Right. Forgot about that.” It had simply been a phone call where River had overheard Kerry in the background. V had taken the opportunity to at least let them say hi to each other. “You do need to officially meet though, but I really want you to get to know Vik as well.”

“Dinner seemed to work pretty well last time.”

“Yeah, I don’t know if that would work best with Vik. We should definitely do it with River. You’d love his family. And him and Jackie have already exchanged some recipes and Mama Welles did some cooking at his place once too. He’s got more space as well so I could probably even invite Judy. You could invite Nancy. Make it a whole thing. But back to Vik… Do you like boxing?”

Kerry shrugged.

“Alright, we won’t go that route then. Vik would probably take a shrug as an insult.”

Kerry laughed. “That his thing?”

“You could say that. Urgh…I just don’t know. Being a doc means his schedule isn’t exactly consistent. If he’s needed, he’s needed. That’s about it.”

“Well not everything has to be a big thing when it comes to introductions. Sure, Mama Welles threw an awesome dinner. I had a party for Denny and some of the others you hadn’t met yet. But I first talked to Judy just because she happened to recognize you from the sidewalk and called out to us. You could just call him up and see if he’s willing to meet or if it’s alright if we both stop by.”

“That is true. I’ll have to think about it for a bit. Maybe I’ll just see if he knows for sure that he’ll have some time off in the coming days. Like he’s taking a personal or something. Though usually those days are reserved for boxing and he sure as shit is not going to miss a match if he’s already planned to go.”

“We could go too.”

“Naw, if you’re not really interested, there’s no point. Besides, Vik probably wouldn’t pay you any mind. Which is not what I want. I want you to talk. Maybe I should just show up with you one day,” sighed V.

“Let me know. I’ll drop whatever I’m doing so I can prove that I’m worthy to dick down one of his favorite people in the world.”

V laughed hard at that. “I don’t know if Vik would be full on mortified about what just came out of your mouth, or if he would just slightly narrow his eyes and then point at the door for you to leave.”

“Well there is a way to find that out.”

“You are not fucking saying that,” V replied even as he couldn’t drop the smile from his face.

They both leaned forward for a kiss. Against V’s lips, Kerry murmured, “Whatever you decide, just let me know. I will go meet your grumpy doc and I will get him to like me whether he wants to or not.”

“Sounds like a plan.” On a slightly more serious note, V’s voice softened as they pulled apart. “And let me know if anything changes. Even if it doesn’t, you can talk to me. I appreciate you not wanting to rant about it every time we’re together, but I don’t mind it every once in a while. Especially considering how big of a decision this is going to be.”

“Thank you. I’ll keep that in mind. Can you stay for a bit? Jess will probably come back and even if she doesn’t, there’s some papers I still need to read. But I will happily continue this break a little longer with you. If you’re alright with that.”

“Yeah. I’d be glad to. We could even move all those papers and use that pool table of yours properly.”

“Now that is a great fucking idea! Come on.”

V followed Kerry back inside. What followed was about half of a pool game, half seeing who would pin the other against said pool table. But it was pure fun and a good distraction. It turned out neither Kerry nor V fully knew what the future held for them in their respective situations.

But at least they had each other.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odd time for me to update, I know. Just really wanted to get something out and to continue moving this story forward. Sadly, work is kicking my ass though so the last few chapters will probably have a day or two break in between them. The last three chapters are all outlined though and planned out, so I know how I'm going to end this. The real issue is honestly just finding the time to write it completely out.
> 
> Thanks for being patient and sticking around. I hope you enjoy <3

V finally started to talk to Vik about Kerry. However, at first he just kind of shut V down. Said he didn’t need or want to get involved. What V did in his spare time didn’t matter to Vik. But then V said, “He’s important to me. So are you. I’m not saying become best of friends, but I want you to at least meet so you have a better idea of what kind of person he is.”

Vik finally stopped what he was doing. He looked at V carefully, tapping his finger against the table. “This going to be a long-term thing?”

“I think so. I hope so,” V honestly responded. “Kerry wants that too, which means he should at least meet all of my friends. I’ve already met plenty of people he considers important. Acquaintances, people from his work. So please Vik. For me. Will you at least talk to him once?”

V waited with bated breath as the gears continued to turn in Vik’s head.

“Hmm, alright kid,” Vik finally said. “Just bring him over sometime this week. I can’t promise I won’t be busy, but I’m sure you both can enjoy Misty’s company upfront until I’m finished.”

“Thank you, Vik. I’ll let you know what day we’ll head over in advance.”

“You’re welcome kid. And I will say, I don’t want you to think that because of my reservations, I don’t want you to be happy. If you are, hell, then I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks. I’ll see you soon.”

With that settled, V talked to Kerry. They agreed on a day and it seemed like everything was set for the final introduction. Only for V to call Kerry the day of and for all those plans to get completely derailed.

“Ready to finally meet Vik?”

“About that…”

V could hear it in Kerry’s voice. Even still, he had to ask to make sure. “Are you sick?”

“I know right?” grumbled Kerry. “Hangover, whatever. Overdose, fine. Henry once gave me some bad shit. Wouldn’t be the first time. But fucking hell.”

“Are you saying you’d rather overdose than be sick?”

“I don’t actually mean that. But fuck, I can’t smell shit and this is not fucking fun.”

“You said you were good when I messaged you this morning.”

“I know. I know,” sighed Kerry. It sounded like he’d rolled over and was talking with his face partially shoved in a pillow. “Figured it was just some funk I could sleep off in the middle of the day. Now I feel worse.”

“Hey, it’s ok. Just means a little change of plans. I’ll come over.”

“What if I infect you?” asked Kerry with just a little bit of teasing in his stuffy sounding voice.

“I’m not going to leave you by yourself right now. I’ll pick up some soup or something on the way.”

“Sorry,” he mumbled again.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for.”

“I know. Just know you’ve been freaking about me and Viktor meeting. Knew how important it was. Sorry those plans got cancelled.”

“There’s always next time. I’ll be there soon. Ok?”

“Ok.”

V took a second to quickly text Vik. The response he got didn’t exactly sound believable. It was like Vik thought V, Kerry, or both might have backed out. V just promised him that they would set another date soon.

Then for added inflection, V texted, _And Kerry really is sick and sorry about bailing last minute._

V left for the store. He got soup and a few other items. Right before he left for Kerry’s, he got another text from Vik.

_Well, hope he gets to feeling better. Let me know if you need anything._

The offer was a kind one. It didn’t sound like Kerry was that bad, but it was still nice of Vik to offer. V said thanks and then headed to Kerry’s home. He let himself in and went straight to putting up the food he’d gotten. Since Kerry wasn’t on the first floor, he headed to the second and wasn’t surprised to find Kerry in his bed.

V slowly crept over. It looked like he’d fallen asleep again.

“Ker?” Nothing. V leaned over to check his forehead. He felt a little warm, but not dangerously feverish or anything. V decided to let him sleep and went back downstairs. He went ahead and started to make the soup. Hopefully Kerry would be able to eat it. If not, maybe V could make some tea. He’d bought a few different kinds since he knew Kerry was a coffee guy. One of the best things Mama Welles had ever given him was just a cup of green tea, lemon, and honey for a bad cold. It sounded like Kerry just had that, though V couldn’t be sure until he was up again.

When it seemed the soup was good and ready, V turned the heat down so that it wouldn’t burn but wouldn’t get too cold too quickly. He then turned around just in time to see Kerry headed his way.

He had a blanket over his shoulders. His hair was a mess. His nose, red and runny.

V couldn’t help but snort.

“Oh, just get out with it,” grumbled Kerry.

“I’m sorry. You just look absolutely miserable in the most adorable way possible.”

“Well I’m glad one of us is amused,” Kerry replied. He started to eye a bottle of liquor on the counter.

“Oh no you don’t. We are handling this like adults.” V moved that out of the way and poured Kerry a glass of water. “Don’t tell me your solution for feeling sick was just to get so drunk you couldn’t remember being sick.”

“It’s not a terrible idea.”

“You’re right. It’s the worst one I’ve ever heard. Think you can keep anything down?”

“Probably. Stomachs not really the issue.”

“Good. Have you taken a shower yet?”

Kerry shook his head.

“Go take a hot one. It should help clear up your sinuses. Even if it’s only for a little while.”

Kerry let out another small grumble. “I just want to get back in bed.”

“Not until you take a shower. Trust me. You’ll feel better.”

“That a command?”

“Will you listen if it is?”

“Maybe.”

“Save the cheekiness for when you can breathe again,” chuckled V. “Actually, let me just double check your temp before the shower.”

“I don’t have a thermometer.”

“Disappointed but not surprised,” V said with sarcasm dripping from his voice. “But seriously, kind of expected that. So I bought one.”

“You bought one?”

“Yep.”

“What the hell else did you get?”

“The soup, stuff for tea. Some carbonated stuff alternatively if your stomach was upset. I can just throw those in the fridge though. The thermometer, a couple of boxes of tissues, and a movie that looks so bad that you might be able to laugh the congestion loose.”

Kerry’s face softened. “You really are too kind to me—umphr! I try to compliment you and you shove a thermometer into my mouth.”

“Hush,” V replied as he pressed the small button. He took a step back. It was hard not to smile at Kerry’s pouting face. He took the thermometer back after it beeped. “Hmm, a little warm but you did just get out of bed. Now, which tea would you prefer with the soup? Or just soup first?”

“Are you about to shove anything else into my mouth without warning or can I properly talk?”

“I told you to save that kind of cheekiness until after you get over the funk.”

“That is not what I meant-oh. You’re joking.”

V chuckled. “I promise not to shove the thermometer back in. Don’t need to take your temp that soon again anyways. What were you going to say?”

“Just…thank you. This is hardly glamorous.”

“I would argue we’ve already dealt with things far less glamorous. And I really don’t mind this. Being sick by yourself is just fucking dull and agognizing at times, even when it’s something small. I’m glad to keep you company. Now, have an opinion on tea?”

Kerry hesitated before pointing with a blanket covered hand.

“Alright. Here, drink some water.” V finally handed the glass over. When he took the glass back he added, “Now go take your shower.”

“Yes sir,” mumbled Kerry. He shuffled away, blanket still over his shoulders.

V stirred the soup a bit more. Then he set some water to boil before moving around a few more things. He set up a small trash can and put the tissue boxes by the bed upstairs. He made sure to go back and check the stove, check to see if the water was ready and then steep the tea. When he heard Kerry stopping his shower, he got out a tray and prepped the dinner. He turned off the stove and put the majority of everything away. Then he brought the tray up to Kerry’s bed right as he was getting out.

“Feel better?”

“A little. Just been a while since I’ve had this bad of a stuffed nose.”

“And your throat?”

“Little sore,” mumbled Kerry. He got in bed and pulled more blankets around himself before V set the tray in front of him. Kerry sipped at it. “Not bad.”

“Glad you appreciate it. Did you start feeling bad after I left the other day?”

“Maybe. Didn’t really notice until this morning. It’s not that serious though.”

“As long as you don’t get a fever or anything worse,” agreed V. “Want to watch that movie?”

Kerry nodded. V quickly got up and set that up too. Kerry sipped at his soup for a while before setting it to the side, partially unfinished. He did finish his tea and with all that done for now, V pulled him over so Kerry was lying down with his head resting in V’s lap. His hair was only slightly damp by then, and V slowly ran his fingers through his hair. He gently parted it one way before dragging his fingernails the other way.

V actually looked down when he heard a slightly broken snore escape Kerry’s lips.

Bless, asleep again. V didn’t move as the movie continued to play out. Once it was done though, he tried his best to move Kerry without waking him. He stirred a little, but V’s feet were soon on the floor. He went around and cleaned up some things, turned off the TV. It wasn’t even eight o’clock. However, V got back into bed with Kerry. He kissed Kerry on his forehead. Gently brushed aside his hair. Then he pulled out his phone and looked to see if he’d missed anything.

There was a job offering that he said he could take up tomorrow if the client was willing to wait. Then there was Jackie who had texted, _Hey, thought you and Mr. Rockerboy were going to be seeing Vik. Misty said you never came by._

V responded. _Ker’s sick. Had to take a raincheck._

It didn’t take Jackie long to text back. _I don’t believe it._

 _Believe it._ V snapped a picture of Kerry curled up and sent it.

_You know, he almost looks about your age sleeping that peacefully._

_Fuck off Jackie._

_What? Just saying._

V couldn’t help but softly laugh. _Uh huh._

_Just let him know I hope he gets to feeling better. Never pictured you playing nurse._

_I’ll tell him. And yeah, it’s not that bad. Still wouldn’t have exactly pictured this either._

_He is a lucky man. He better realize that. Night hermano._

V hadn’t exactly thought about it that way. He’d thought himself lucky for a long time considering how oddly their relationship had begun and progressed. Considering where Kerry was in life versus himself. But no. Jackie was right. They were lucky to have each other.

He continued to scroll through his phone until he finally got tired. He checked on Kerry who was still sound asleep and then removed most of his clothes except his boxers before slipping under again. He gave him a gentle kiss before settling down to sleep.

In the morning, he was glad to see Kerry had gotten up first. V had to go outside where he found Kerry just walking around.

“Feel better?”

“Nose is still fucking stuffy. I don’t think I’ll ever smell again.”

“Don’t be such a drama queen.”

Kerry shot him a pouty face. Jesus, he was fucking adorable when he looked like that.

“But you at least feel better?”

“Yeah. Figured moving around and getting some fresh air would help as well.”

“That’s good. Jackie hopes you get to feeling better too.”

Kerry paused. “Really?”

“Of course. A friend of mine is a friend of his.”

A soft smile moved over Kerry’s face. It looked like he honestly appreciated it. All he said though was, “You have work you need to do today?”

“Sadly.”

“No, no. I was going to say go ahead. Don’t want to keep you or anything.”

“Hey, I don’t mind a bit. I’ll be back this afternoon though. Just let me know if you start feeling worse and I can pick something up on the way if needed.”

“Thanks V.”

“It’s no trouble at all,” replied V. He took a step forward and tugged Kerry’s head down so he could kiss the top of his head. “See you soon.”

“Have a good day V. Stay safe.”

“I will,” V promised. He headed back in to get dressed, kissed Kerry on the way out, and then headed out to that job. Kerry would meet Vik soon, but V was glad he’d been able to be there for him last night.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for your patience. I can't wait to write out the last two chapters! I'll be sad to see this story go but I really can't wait for you all to read it in its fullness. Thank you as always <3

V felt good. New plans were made with Vik. Kerry got over his cold and finally stopped whining so god damn much. Though V honestly didn’t mind. It was pretty damn amusing. Even endearing how his red nose would just scrunch up before he glared over a tissue.

Ultimately, V’s life seemed to be in a good spot.

So of course Night City swooped in to stir the pot.

It was just a job. A quick job. A simple job. Maybe that should have tipped V off. He’d gotten too comfortable. Hadn’t thought of all the angles. What might happen if his exit tragedy didn’t go as planned. He just didn’t think.

And that was how V found himself falling backwards off a roof, a bullet lodged in his side.

Rather than going splat on the concrete though, V felt his back hit a pile of garbage. A few things definitely pierced his skin. Broken glass. Bits of hard plastic. But it was a relatively soft landing all things considered. V was unable to stop himself though as the momentum of the fall carried him off the trash. He rolled onto the concrete face first.

Body aching and blood oozing out of his side, V reached for his gun.

Only, he had no idea where it could be. It wasn’t near him, or at least he didn’t think so. His vision was already starting to blur. It was pure luck he’d gotten rid of the fucking gonk that had almost whacked him. He was pretty sure he had. If V suddenly found himself resting in an internal sleep, then it would turn out today was the fucking unluckiest day in his life.

But no one came immediately. He was pretty sure he didn’t hear a shout or anything like that. A gun cocking behind his head. So V tried his best to pull out his phone and bring it up close. It was already on, but the screen was cracked. V tried to swipe with his thumb. The glass sliced through his skin with ease.

Fuck fuck fuck!

V tried a few more times, but he honestly couldn’t focus his eyes. There was no way to tell if he’d gotten anyone. He let his phone fall to the ground before rolling onto his back. The shift caused pain to shoot up his side, but after a second it hurt a little less. The bullet probably hadn’t exited then.

He breathed in as deeply as he could and tried to call out.

“Hey…hey!”

But for a random stranger to just give him help would have been more shocking than finding a cash of real gold. So he tried again.

“I can…can fucking pay. Just…anyone…”

How far off from the street had he fallen? V couldn’t tell. Was he even close? Or was he stuck in some back alley, away from any prying eyes as he slowly bled out?

Only…

What was that?

He swore he heard someone. A voice. Was he going mad from the blood loss? He knew he shouldn’t close his eyes, but it was becoming such a struggle.

“Help…”

There was the voice again. It was so faint though. Yet seemed so close. Where were they? Why weren’t they doing anything? Fuck. Were they just going to wait for him to lose consciousness and then rob him? It wouldn’t be that surprising, but fucking hell!

V couldn’t tell how long he just lied there. The pain had been steadily increasing though. It was the only real way he could count the passage of time from where he was. The adrenaline. The shock. It was all wearing off. He hurt all over. But the pain was making it easier to stay awake, even as his vision swam and he felt so fucking woozy.

Then the voice came again. Only this time it was louder, stronger. Who was it? It sounded so god damn familiar.

Then V felt arms come up under his armpits. The movement caused a hard flash of pain to shoot through his side just as the world went black.

For V, it was like he’d slowly blinked.

One moment, he was in the alley. The next? Some kind of…clinic?

He blinked a couple of more times. His vision began to clear as his mind tried to process what had happened. He’d gotten shot. He’d fallen off a roof. He knew that. Then someone…he’d talked to someone. At least he was pretty sure he’d been trying to talk to someone. And then he’d been brought here. It looked so god damn familiar. Where—

Kerry?

V stared in shock. The man was hunched over in a chair. V had never seen him look so uncomfortable, yet he was somehow asleep. Was that blood on him?

“Kerry—”

“Hey, let the man rest. This is the first time he’s closed his eyes since being here.”

V looked over, trying to find where the soft whisper had come from. “Vik?”

“Welcome back to the land of the living kid.” Vik finished cleaning something. He set it down and walked over.

“What happened?”

“You don’t remember?”

V shook his head.

“You called me. Though considering how fucked your phone is, I take it you didn’t mean to.”

“I was just trying to call anyone. I didn’t think it got through,” admitted V.

“Well it did. You responded too.”

“So that was you talking?”

“And thankfully you fucking talked back.”

“I don’t remember that. I don’t think so anyways.”

“Not surprised, but I’m glad you could. Managed to figure out where you were from what you answered with. Got you here by myself.”

“Jesus. Thank you. I could have died.”

“Maybe,” admitted Vik. “Though I will say you weren’t quite as bad as I thought. It helped that the bullet hadn’t exited you. Meant you weren’t bleeding as quickly as you could have. Though its location did make it a bitch to get out.”

“And Kerry?”

“Like I said. Your phone is fucked V. Automatically answered when he called. It took me a moment to realize where the noise was coming from too. I would have just hung up, but he sounded damn worried when no one was answering him. At the very least I knew you’d get upset if you knew I let that man fret himself to death so I told him where we were. Turned out to be a damn smart decision.”

Some feeling was starting to come back. It didn’t feel great, but he’d certainly felt worse. “What do you mean?”

“You started to destabilize. A second pair of hands ended up being invaluable and it turns out he’s good at keeping his steady. Misty wasn’t here so if I hadn’t told him where you were, you might not have made it.”

“Shit. How long has he been asleep?”

“Only about ten minutes. He’s been awake the last fourteen hours.”

“What time is it?”

“About eight in the morning. I told him to just get some sleep a few hours ago. He’s not very good at listening.”

V softly laughed before immediately regretting it. He let out a small grunt as he shifted. “Just depends on who’s giving the orders.”

Vik grunted. “Well, since you’re awake, are you hungry? I was going to see about getting some food for myself and him. Though saving your life or not, I’m not buying whatever rich shit he’s used to.”

“Eh, likes take-out better. That Thai place near here. I took him once. You should get that. He really liked it.”

“Hmm.”

“Hey, not lying to you.”

“Alright kid. Thai it is. Think you can eat too?”

“If I can’t, then leftovers for dinner it is.”

“Fair enough. I’ll be right back. Wake him if you need anything,” Vik said as he gestured towards Kerry. “Told him where some of the meds and tools were if an emergency happened when I was away.”

“Got it. Thanks Vik.”

“I’d say anytime kid, but as your physician, I don’t recommend pulling a stunt like this again.”

“I’ll take it off the bucket list then. See you in a bit.”

V saw Vik’s lips lift up in the barest hint of a smile before he headed to the gate. He closed it on the way out, leaving V and Kerry alone.

It was hard to believe Vik had actually told Kerry where shit was. Vik was always protective of his workspace. Even from V himself. V took it as showing just how bad he must have been on the table if Vik had told Kerry. Fuck, he felt bad about worrying them both. He hoped to hell that Vik hadn’t told anyone else yet. No reason to make Misty upset or worry Jackie or anything.

V looked back to Kerry. He kind of wanted to wake him if only to tell him to go home and sleep. He should get out of those clothes too, the blood dry and stiff. However, V knew Kerry. The moment he realized V was awake, he wouldn’t be going anywhere until V was ready to go with him. Because of that, he let Kerry rest just a little longer. V took the time to look himself over. He could see some of the cuts and bruises he’d gotten from the fall. Those should be mostly healed up in a couple of days. The only thing that would scar a bit would be the bullet wound. A quick look showed that Vik had done his best work as usual. As long as nothing got infect, V should be fine in a week or two tops.

He leaned back and closed his eyes. He rested until he heard the sound of the gate opening. Vik walked in with several bags. “Thai as requested.”

“Hmm?” Kerry let out a small groan as he cracked his neck. “Did I request that?” It was kind of funny how honestly confused he sounded.

Vik gestured at V. “He did.”

And like that, Kerry was out of his chair and pulling V into a hug.

“Hey! Watch the stitches,” grumbled Vik.

“Fuck, V. You had me worried. You know that?” Kerry pulled back. He didn’t drop the contact between them as he brushed at V’s face and cupped V’s cheeks and ran his thumb over V’s lip and just made every motion like he was trying to memorize every detail again. He pressed his lips to V’s forehead. V moved a hand to hold one of Kerry’s against his cheek.

“Have you slept at all?”

“Oh no. This is me taking care of you. It’s about damn time I had my turn.”

V couldn’t help his smile. “You still need to sleep if you’re going to do that.”

“Will you drop the conversation if I say I did sleep?”

“Nope. Vik already told me the truth. You didn’t sleep a wink.”

“I got at least a solid ten minutes. Maybe fifteen. Good enough for you.”

“I don’t care if I just got patched up. I will wrestle you into a bed if I have to—hey!”

Vik unceremoniously dropped one of the bags of food on V. He was of course mindful of where, but it was clear the goal was to interrupt the moment. “You will absolutely not be doing any of that. And if you do, you better not be doing it in my operating room.”

V blushed. Kerry softly laughed, giving V one last kiss on the cheek before he took the offered food and sat back in his chair. He moved himself closer so he was right by V. Then Kerry looked at the food for a second before he focused on Vik. “So…nice to meet you.”

“This where we finally shake hands?” asked Vik with a raised eyebrow.

V just looked between them before adding, “You know, I thought this interaction might be painful. I just didn’t expect that pain to come from a bullet. Vik, this is Kerry. Kerry, Vik.”

“Pfft.” It was obvious Vik was trying hard not to crack a smile.

Kerry full on showed his own. “Hopefully this isn’t how we always meet from here on out.”

“Oh, I don’t know. V isn’t exactly known for his tact.”

“Hey! Still here guys.”

Kerry shot V a cheeky grin. “What? We can’t bond over you being ridiculously reckless and Thai food?”

“I was moderately reckless at best. And I’m almost positive I killed the fucker who shot me.”

“Don’t worry. You did. Saw the body when I was dragging your ass to the car,” Vik replied.

“See! I even finished the fucking job.” V started to push himself up. Both Kerry and Vik moved to help, but V held up his hand. “Let’s see how I do on my own. Fuck. Definitely had worse though.”

“Think you can eat?”

“I’ll try. Pass me a box.”

Vik did as Kerry said, “So how long did you let my limbs atrophy?”

“You’re the one who fell asleep in the chair,” replied Vik.

“You’re the one who told me to get some sleep.”

Vik shrugged. “Not that long. You weren’t far off. Just over fifteen minutes.”

“Urgh, and I didn’t sleep at all the night before.”

V’s curiosity peaked. “Did inspiration for a new song strike?”

“Yeah, now I’m wishing it had struck tomorrow. Jesus, I’m exhausted.”

“I’ll just have to make sure you get some sleep then.”

“I’m not going anywhere until you can.”

“Well it’s a good thing V can leave right now,” Vik deadpanned, though his face gave away that he wasn’t actually upset. “I’ll send some meds with you, but you should be fine. Just tell me if anything changes.”

“Yeah, of course. Thanks Vik. How much do I owe you?”

“I’ll cover it,” Kerry immediately said.

“I can’t ask you to do that.”

“Good thing you don’t have to.”

“I’m serious Ker. I shouldn’t have let myself get shot. It was partially my fault. I should have been more cautious, and I should pay Vik.”

“How about you both stop arguing and neither of you pay me?” suggested Vik.

Kerry and V spoke at once. “After all the times you’ve helped me, I can’t let you do it again Vik./I know you did this for him, but I need you to know how much your help meant to me.”

“Ker,” murmured V. He took Kerry’s hand and gently stroked it. It still seemed to surprise him every time Kerry got truly serious involving their relationship. However, that surprise had been slowly waning over time. The care was almost starting to feel normal even.

“First off, V. You’ve done me a favor or two as well. Just take this for what it is. I’m sure you’ll help me out some time down the road. Second, no. I didn’t do it for you, but I’m glad you were here to help. And I don’t need your money either. Though if you want to pay me back for the Thai food, I’ll let that slide.”

Kerry softly laughed. “Alright. Fine. I’ll do that.”

“Come on Vik. Can’t I do something too?”

“Just rest up for now. That’s all I want from you V.” Vik paused to take a bite. After swallowing, he gave V a pointed look. “And I do mean rest.”

V hid his face behind his food. For a second, the room was silent as everyone took a couple of bites. Vik looked over. “So I know you met because of a job. A very stupid job.”

“Ah, so you know about him trying to steal the guitar.”

“Not even that. A theft, whatever. It was who he was working with.”

“It was just a temporary thing—”

“I still stand by how fucking stupid it was.”

“I’m guessing your issue was with the guy who hired V. Kirk’s his name, right?”

“Yep. If you want a picture of the son of a bitch well let me tell you…”

Somehow V found himself in a conversation with Vik and Kerry over Thai and just after being patched up. V had truly expected a hi and bye conversation to happen between Vik and Kerry before they would inevitably leave in an awkward shuffle. This was different…

But different in a good way.

V ate as much as he could. He left the rest in his container and was soon being helped to his feet. He felt ready to leave, but he had to ask, “What happened with the bike?”

“Called Misty after I knew you were going to make it. She got Mama Welles to help her pack it up and take it to your apartment. Don’t worry. Didn’t tell them more than that,” said Vik. “You can tell them about it on your own time.”

“Thanks.”

“Of course kid. Take care.” A short pause. Then, “Both of you.”

“I do believe that is the highest form of flattery you can get from Vik.”

“Very funny. Just hurry up and both of you get into a bed.”

And with that, Kerry finished helping V to his own car. Once in, Kerry said, “I don’t mind taking you to your apartment if you really want to. But I have to put in my two cents at least.”

“Oh really? And what would they be?”

“Well considering Vik said not to do anything too strenuous, I say you should come with me. Just so I can make sure you never leave my bed.”

“Funny. That sounds like it could get dangerously strenuous.”

“You’re safe for at least a few nights.”

“Oh, well if I at least have a grace period,” chuckled V. “Yeah, I would like to stay with you for a bit.”

“Good. Then let’s get home so we can both pass the fuck out.”

V nodded in agreement. They drove through Night City as the sun gradually rose above them. It was almost ten by the time they got to Kerry’s home. V was tired, but Kerry truly did look exhausted once he was out from behind the wheel. He didn’t even bother changing out of his blood-stained clothes. He just dragged V straight upstairs and to the bed. Kerry pulled V into him, embracing him as he hid his own face in the crook of V’s shoulder.

They just laid there. Long enough that V was almost asleep again. He thought Kerry had to be. Only Kerry suddenly spoke, the words softly brushing against V’s skin.

“I know you can’t actually promise this. But just for tonight, just let me pretend it could be true. Promise you won’t ever scare me like that again.”

V slowly shifted in bed. He kissed the corner of Kerry’s mouth. “I promise.”

And V realized just how hard he would work to try and keep that promise true.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well with this story almost done, I wanted to ask if anyone would be curious in a sequel to this where Johnny shows up alive? Already posed it to a discord and I definitely have some ideas, but want to see if anyone else is curious about a continuation to this story as well. Just let me know <3
> 
> Also yes, the name of this story spurned from me thinking of the stupid ass pun in this chapter. You're welcome.

After several days of rest, and several days that were definitely not restful, V was good and healed. And he just…kind of stayed. He hadn’t meant to. There was a moment of panic when he had realized he hadn’t asked Kerry. However, Kerry had just shot him a pleased smile and hadn’t brought the topic up again.

So V just kept coming back.

It meant more mornings like this. One of Kerry’s hands methodically stroking V’s new scar as he lay between his legs. V groaning. His toes curling before Kerry was up and swallowing V’s gasping moan with his lips.

It sure as shit was a fucking golden way to live.

V certainly gave as well, though Kerry was very much focused on taking care of him in every meaning of the word in those first few days.

However, V found the perfect time to pay Kerry back after a while had passed.

Several weeks had gone by and V was finally working again. He’d given an explanation to Misty and Mama Welles as to why he’d needed his bike moved. Not a complete lie. Not the complete truth either. Again, no need to worry them about something that had come and gone. And during it all, he’d happened upon a little date by pure chance that he’d made a note of. The day before the date, he brought it up with Kerry.

“Hey, why didn’t you tell me your birthday is almost here?”

“Is it? Right, it is!”

V chuckled. “What? So old you barely celebrate it anymore?”

“Eh, used to throw complete fucking ragers. Haven’t done…really anything for the last couple of years. I’m sure you can guess why. This month it honestly slipped my mind. And I’ve been distracted with work as of late.”

“Any news with your lawyer? What decision you’ll take?”

Kerry practically beamed. “Actually, yes! So do you remember how I told you that Jess was suggesting I higher a PI on my manager?”

V hesitated before nodding. It had been a while since they’d talked about this topic, but he remembered after a moment.

“Well, funny story there. One of the names she gave was River.”

“Wait, my River?”

“Yep. Went with him because if you consider him a friend, I knew I could trust him. Guy really does a bang up job. You see, leaving the label really just isn’t worth it. Sure, you could argue it would be freedom, but what it would cost me just isn’t worth it. However, I can ruin Kovachek’s fucking career and give myself some fucking ammunition to rewrite a contract that suits me just fine.”

“Has the man done other shit?”

“You mean like coaxing people into signing shit when they’re not fully aware or in a stable mindset to do that shit? Taking advantage of them? Even some more toxic shit? Yeah. Which, it’s a fucking company. Shit like this has happened and the label definitely turns a blind eye when it can as long as profits are met. However, with what River Ward found and with my lawyer that is just as intelligent as she is beautiful, I can make it pretty fucking clear. Fire Kovachek or all his dirty little secrets get flooded to the media and their reputation tanks. And I got Nancy on board too. She assured me a front-page story and no way in hell could the label pay her enough to bury it.”

“That’s good Kerry. I hope whoever becomes your manager next knows not to fuck with you.”

“They’ll regret it if they do,” Kerry said with a large grin. “And I’ll have Jess look over everything from now on. I trust her more than any fucking lawyer signed to the label.”

“So then planning all this has distracted you from your own birthday coming up.”

“I guess that explains why I agreed to do an interview tomorrow.”

“Those are your plans? That sounds dull.”

“Yeah, but I get to announce I’m finally working on something new, and that Kovachek is officially fired from the label. That’s going to be pretty sweet.”

“Is there anything you’d like?” asked V. “Like…we could do something special. I could do something special for you. If you’d like.”

“You want to?”

“Only if you’d like. If you don’t want to worry about it, that’s fine too. I know birthdays don’t mean the same thing to everyone. So, whatever you’re comfortable with.”

“You are too sweet to me.”

“Says the guy who took care of me while I healed from a bullet wound.”

“We’ll just have to say it goes both ways then.”

“I guess I can agree to that.”

Kerry chuckled before pulling V close. “How about this. You drive me to that interview tomorrow. I get to rip Kovachek a new one and start the next cycle of my career. Then we come home, and you ride me as hard you ride that motorcycle.”

“How long have you been sitting on that one liner. Huh?”

“Hmm, maybe a month. Had to wait for the right moment.”

V laughed good and hard.

“Then we can watch a movie, laze around in bed. Maybe you screw my brains out and take-out for dinner.”

“It’s your birthday. Your wish is my command.”

“Hmm, I like the sound of that.”

V just gave him a quick peck on the lips, hugged him, and finally stepped back. “I need to get to a job, or else I’d continue this here and now.”

“Hey, just makes tomorrow more special. But V—” Kerry’s hand shot out and grabbed his before he could fully turn away. “Just…” Kerry squeezed his hand. “Be careful.”

“I will. I’ll see you in a few hours.”

“Promise?”

“I promise. Let me know if you want me to pick anything up on the way home.”

V’s mind just kind of froze. He had called this place home. Kerry had talked about them going home together. V still had his apartment. It was useful. Had a way to stash all his gear. It was close to Judy and Vik. Could be a better place to sleep if he ever needed to be in that neck of Night City. Yet this place…

It was home too.

He realized he’d been silent for a bit too long when Kerry finally said, “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

“Nothing but good thoughts,” replied V. He gave one last, quick kiss. “I’ll be home as quick as I can.”

“Have a safe day.”

“Thanks.”

And with that, V left to start his day. When the job was done and after he had run a few errands, he headed back to Kerry’s house. To home. He’d never get over thinking of the place like that. They finished the night in the same pattern they’d been keeping. Dinner, or a few snacks if one or both had already eaten. Talking about their respective days. A shower, sometimes together. Then usually a movie or Kerry might play him a bit of whatever song he was currently working on. Sometimes they’d have a game of pool. Once they’d done a ‘sparring’ match which had ended with V flipping Kerry onto the couch before pinning him there for a solid thirty minutes. Then the day almost always ended in bed. Once they’d fallen asleep on the couch, but they were almost always together.

Even with the usual dangers of Night City and his job, life was good.

V was happy.

Jesus, he was so fucking happy as he ended the day lying next to Kerry again. V realized he could get so used to this-no. He was already used to it, and he fucking loved it.

On Kerry’s birthday, he woke him with soft, gentle kisses against his neck. When he could tell Kerry had woken up, V whispered, “How am I doing?”

“‘A’ plus on the introduction,” sighed Kerry. “You almost make me want to stay in bed rather than watching Kovachek turn white as a fucking sheet.”

“Hold on. He’s going to be at the interview?”

“Did I not mention that? He’s officially fired after I expose him on live television.”

“Of course that’s how you’re playing it,” laughed V. “Dramatic as ever.”

“I figured I might as well have some fun with it,” smirked Kerry. He pulled V in for a long kiss before murmuring, “Let’s get this day started. The faster it’s all over with, the sooner we’ll be right back here.”

“Let’s get to it then.”

They got out of bed and got dressed for the day. V even helped Kerry with some of his makeup. He’d done it a few times just because he’d been curious at first. Because Kerry had offered to teach him what he needed to do. V could certainly keep his hand steady enough, and he liked the opportunity to just be near Kerry. To do something so simple for him. With him.

And soon Kerry was wrapping his arms around V and squeezing him tight as V drove into Night City.

V had to admit, it was kind of fun watching Kerry go full diva. He understood the appeal too. Considering this was slightly satisfying for V to watch Kovachek finally take note of what Kerry was saying before turning white as a sheet, it had to be immensely gratifying for Kerry himself. V watched as it finally clicked with Kovachek that as of that day, he was no longer employed. V gave an extra little wave as the man quite literally ran out a door.

The interview finished not long after. Kerry did some added questions for others off camera, but soon was throwing an arm around V and saying, “Sorry, but I can’t be late for my next appointment.”

“Appointment, huh?” chuckled V.

Kerry just grinned, bumping him with his hip before swinging them around and away. At the bike, V said, “Want to drive?”

“Wait, really? I know how important this motorcycle is to you.”

“It is. Which is why I don’t mind letting you take front if you’d like.”

“Oh hell yes!”

Kerry got on and this time V wrapped his arms around him, snug behind his back.

Once home, V didn’t hesitate to pull Kerry into a kiss. He moved backwards, dragging Kerry inside and towards the couch. Once there, V shoved Kerry back. He watched how the heated look grew and Kerry pulled him close again. V moved against him, his lips against Kerry’s before changing to his neck so V could hear the breathy, needy moans that he dragged out of him. V’s hips moved. Achingly slow and methodical. They were as close as they could be until V knew he needed to finally be closer. He pulled back, ready to drag Kerry to the bed, only for Kerry to stop and drag him in for another kiss.

As if he were reading his mind, Kerry whispered, “That is too far away.”

“So impatient. Right here. Right now. Huh? You know I’ll never be able to look at this couch the same way again.”

“Funny, you haven’t said that about the pool table yet.”

“Hey, if you own a personal pool table, people just assume you have sex on it. I don’t make the rules.”

Kerry laughed alongside V before pulling him into another kiss. This time Kerry moved down V’s jawline, kissed his neck. “It is still my birthday,” he reminded him.

“Well when you say that…” V gave Kerry a quick kiss before getting off. He kicked off his shoes first, but then much more slowly removed his shirt.

Kerry whistled. “You are so fucking beautiful.”

“I like that you think so.”

“Because you are-oof.”

“Did I say you could touch yet?”

“And I love it when you get bossy,” groaned Kerry. He kicked off his own shoes before V climbed on top and pulled Kerry’s shirt off.

They kissed a while longer before V was getting on his knees and unzipping Kerry’s pants.

“You know, this takes me back.”

“Shut up Ker.” Still, V couldn’t wipe his grin from his face. Even more so once V slowly started to suck Kerry off and he knew for a fact that the smug look had been wiped clean from Kerry’s face.

The moment V could feel just how fucking ready Kerry was, V slowed and removed his lips. He slipped out of his jeans and helped Kerry out of his own. V went in for another kiss as he climbed onto Kerry, spreading himself and slowly moving down. He pulled on Kerry’s lips, lightly with his teeth as V moved and felt Kerry’s hands on his hips. Kerry muttered curse after curse when he wasn’t moaning in V’s ear or throwing his head back with a particularly feral groan.

V loved it. He loved every second of it and in the heat of the moment as his hips moved and his own cock slid against Kerry’s abs, he said it.

“I love you.”

And then his mind just froze.

He’d said that. He’d actually said that. He’d fucking said that. Oh shit—

“Hey.” But Kerry’s voice, so soft and gentle, pulled V out of his head as Kerry looked up at him. “Do you mean that?”

“I…I don’t want to ruin today for you.”

“Ruin it? That’s not ruining it in the slightest. Did you mean it?”

“Yes,” whispered V. And suddenly, that emptiness, that lost word V had been searching for was discovered. He’d tried to find out. Tried to put so many other words and ideas to how he would encompass his relationship with Kerry. He hadn’t been able to find it. Had been confused why he couldn’t. Only now he understood why. Because the word had still been forming. It had still been growing. It was a word that couldn’t just happen out of nothing. It had become a little clearer with each joke. Each kiss. Each moment together. It had grown as V had held Kerry and listened to him explain his past. It had grown when Kerry had helped him change his dressings and taken care of him. With the word finally recognized, V could feel it in his heart. Still growing.

“Say it again.”

And V did. He said it again and again as he kissed Kerry and rocked against him and felt Kerry wrap his arms around him. He could feel Kerry getting close. V felt so fucking close as he captured Kerry’s lips again and didn’t even take a second to breathe until his thighs were gripping Kerry all the tighter. They were covered in sweat, skin sticking to each other as Kerry just kept holding V close.

Then Kerry looked up and said with a cheeky grin, “I guess I’m going to have to catch up.”

“Catch up?”

“Well, you said it so many times. I have to catch up,” replied Kerry. He pulled V into one kiss, soft and small and showing just how tired they both were before Kerry murmured, “I love you too.”

V smiled. “I can’t wait to hear you say that again.”

“Then I love you V. I really do.”

They softly kissed again. “Happy Birthday, Ker.”

“It’s the best gift you could have given me.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive thank you as always! It's a shorter chapter, but I felt it was the perfect way to end this story. Thank you all for reading this and for all the kudos and comments. For those curious how this world may continue, I have officially decided to write a sequel and the first chapter of it will be up tonight too (I actually wrote it at the same time as this last chapter because I wanted to make sure I could get the right flow for the next story). So look forward to that, though if you decide to stay leave this story here, then I thank you again for finishing this story at all. Enjoy <3

V emerged from the water. He’d tried to leave Night City once. When he’d come back, he’d thought he’d never be able to crawl his way out of that damn place again. Of course, he had quickly realized he didn’t need to. That he was forgiven for what had happened. That Jackie still considered him a friend and that there were still people who cared about him. Night City had become not quite so dark, and then he’d met Kerry.

It was ironic. The moment he felt comfortable living the rest of his life in Night City, he found himself on the other side of the world.

“Hey! Don’t go too far out!” called out Kerry.

V waved to him to show that he was alright. He went back under and started to swim against the current and closer to shore. His feet met the rocky bed and he finally stood up. Kerry whistled from where he was sitting.

“I don’t think I’ll ever tire of watching you walk out of that river. Any chance we might just stay forever?”

“Ha, like you’d retire now,” laughed V. “You were writing like crazy before we left, and I know you have a million new combinations of chords you want to try when we get back.”

“Point taken. You could retire though.”

“Me? Retire with what exactly?” V grabbed his towel and partially dried his hair.

“You wouldn’t have to worry about it.”

“That would just reignite Jackie calling you my sugar daddy all over again.”

“A sacrifice I am willing to take-hey! Hey! You’re still wet.”

“Oh just suck it up,” laughed V as he sat in Kerry’s lap and gave him a quick kiss.

Kerry rolled his eyes, though he did grow thoughtful for a second. “You know I would. Right?”

“What? I just get to eat takeout, watch movies, and fuck you every other night? As enjoyable as that sounds, after a whole week, even I would get bored.”

“I know,” sighed Kerry. “Which is why it’s not a real offer. At least mostly.”

“Mostly?”

“I still worry. I know. I know. I try not to. I want you to find your own path. I love having a badass boyfriend. Just don’t want to see you hurt again.” Kerry cocked his head to the side. “What’s got you smiling?”

“That’s the first time you’ve called me your boyfriend.”

“Urgh, and I feel so fucking old for saying it. I think I’m going to stick with partner.”

V chuckled. “I’m fine either way. Though partner does sound more long term.”

“Maybe even permanent?”

“I like the sound of that.”

“Me too.” Kerry let out a small sigh. “I’ll support you as much as I can. Just try not to go down a path I can’t follow.”

“Ah, so this is a get real talk. Are we talking about me jetting from Night City because I piss off the wrong person or corp, or dying?”

“Ideally neither. Though I’d rather know you were still out there than outliving you,” Kerry softly murmured.

“I could promise you that neither would ever happen.”

“Yeah, and it would sound nice. I know you can’t promise me that though. It would just be a lie.”

V silently sat there for a second. As he finally thought of something to say, he was interrupted by a small noise and said, “Your phone’s ringing.”

Kerry looked. “Don’t recognize the number…hmm. If it’s important, they can leave a message. We can stop talking about this though. I don’t want to end our vacation like this.”

“Hey, we still have two and a half days before we fly back. Besides, this is important.” V took Kerry’s hand and gently rubbed his thumb against his skin. “How about this? I’ll tell you about each job I take. So you know where I am. You’ll know what I’m doing. Risking. And I’ll even let you put your two cents in. That doesn’t mean you can just say no every single time. But if there’s a job that you don’t want me to take and you’re serious about it, something feels off or maybe you happen to know something from a friend of a friend. Just whatever. Then I won’t take it. I promise you that. Would that make you feel better?”

“You’re serious?”

V nodded. “I can’t promise you I won’t get hurt again, but I can promise you I’ll never keep you out of the loop.”

“I…yes. That would make me feel better. Immensely better.”

“Good. Then I will. And I have no intention of dying soon. If not for you, then because Jackie would wheel himself straight down and drag my ass out of hell.”

“With a face like that, you think you’re going to hell?”

“Kerry, you gave me a handjob in that restaurant’s bathroom. We’re both going to hell.”

They both cracked up at that, right as Kerry threw his hands around V and just hugged him.

“What happened to complaining I’m all wet?”

“Shut up and just accept the moment.”

“Fine. Fine. Shutting up.” V returned the hug and they just held each other for a second. It felt good. Felt honest. V liked being reminded of how much Kerry found talking important. It was refreshing, having someone who was willing to discuss serious shit and their relationship. V was sure there might be times in the future where a particular topic wouldn’t make him as open. Maybe it would just be something V wouldn’t want to talk about it. But knowing Kerry was always so open? That he’d always be there, a welcome ear? It felt so fucking nice.

Kerry sighed. “I feel better. Well, except for the fact that my tank top and trunks are soaked because of you. Did you really have to sit on me?”

“What? You liked it.”

“Uh huh. You’re just trying to get me into the river again.”

“Maybe. Come on. One more swim before the sun starts setting.”

“If you insist.”

V got up and Kerry threw off his wet tank top before following V back into the water. V had never swam in a river before this. Or the ocean when they’d had that one night at that hotel on the beach. He liked the river a lot more, and it helped that they were away from the cities.

It had been enjoyable seeing what was different in the Philippines. But even with the unique culture, cities were familiar to V. It had been all he knew for the longest time. Second was the desert that surrounded Night City and much of the country. This though? This was truly new and different with so much damn green and the streams and the ocean they’d flown over.

It was still hard to believe he’d had the chance to fly halfway across the world at all. Just for a vacation. V’s version of a vacation had once been just staying in bed for almost two days straight and watching bad TV. It was something he would still gladly do with Kerry, but this was a nice change of pace too.

After getting out of the river, they walked up to the home Kerry had rented for them. It was so small. So much the opposite of the ostentatious home he owned. It was even different from the massive, nice hotel room that they’d only used for a night. V went ahead and started to prep some things for dinner. He wasn’t any cook, but he sure as hell trusted himself more with a hot stove than Kerry.

“So how has this trip been going for you?” V called out as he started to make dinner.

“What?”

“Been feeling better?”

“Hang on a second.” A few minutes passed before Kerry was coming out with a towel around his shoulders and a new pair of shorts on. “Much better. It’s been far too long since I’ve been back.”

“You’ve seemed to actually be relaxing. Rather than worrying about what you’d do when you get back,” V agreed.

“I’ve been taking care of myself. Something you’ve helped to remind me about,” replied Kerry as he wrapped his arms around V and held him from behind. “Only in hindsight do I realize how badly I was spiraling and just fucking neglecting everything except the god damn industry.”

“I’m proud of you.”

“I love that you say that.”

“Just being honest,” smiled V. “You may not be so in love with me after I butcher this recipe though.”

Kerry chuckled. “We’ll just have to bring some things back to Mama Welles so she can make some proper meals.”

“If we do that, you’ll wonder how the hell you willingly put what I’m about to make into your mouth.”

“Pfft, I’m sure it won’t be that bad. As long as you remember that once you add a spice you cannot take it back.”

“Ok, that one was on you for bumping into me.”

“No way did my little bump make you drop the whole fucking thing in,” laughed Kerry.

“Uh huh. So what’s the plan for tomorrow?”

“Largely packing,” sighed Kerry. “Though if you want, we can walk that trail again right before we leave.”

“Sure. I don’t know the next chance I’ll get to see trees like this,” V said. It turned out he actually kind of enjoyed nature when nature wasn’t a hot, sand filled wasteland. “How long until we get into the city?”

“Hmm, less than an hour to get to the ocean. We’ll take a boat over to the other island and will probably check into the hotel around three, four o’clock. It depends on when we leave. We can do a little of that shopping tomorrow night, or save it all for the day after. Then we’ll pack up, have breakfast, and head to the airport on the last day.”

“Remember, you do not have to buy anyone’s friendship. Except maybe Mama Welles. Buy every authentic spice, weird cooking utensil, and recipe book for her.”

Kerry laughed at that.

“But seriously. You just see a necklace or something that Misty or Judy might like, just get it. We don’t have to go straight to the most expensive jewelry store that looks like any corpo centric jewelry store in Night City. They’ll appreciate it way more if you simply think something reminded you of them versus looking for the highest price tag.”

“I know. I’ll keep it in mind. Old habits die hard though.”

“I’ll just keep reminding you then,” replied V. He paused what he was doing so he could slightly turn and peck Kerry on the cheek. He turned back to the stove and said, “Now give me a second. I am trying to avoid giving us food poisoning before we leave.”

“Then by all means. I’ll leave you to it, Love.”

V’s heart warmed as Kerry walked off. V was looking forward to that night. And tomorrow. Even returning to Night City. In short, he was just looking forward to life, especially his life with Kerry.


End file.
